The Eternal Freak Show
by gempire
Summary: Four mostly supernatural friends decide to take their childhood band to the next level.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **Summary: Addie and Leda decided that when they grew up they would be in a band. Soon Addie's cousin Loki was added to the mix and a while after that Robyn made up the fourth member of The Eternal Freak Show. Now with years of practice to hone their skills they're old enough to start gigging.**

 **Basically this is a follow up to Addie & Robyn, and Loki & Leda, after the events of Family business.**

* * *

 **Addie**

I stood under the cover of the Wyoming car park, happy for that bit of shade. The day was already shaping up to be a hot one and I could do without the baking. I wish Gran and Gramps would hurry up, I thought to myself. I mean Seren and Rupert were already on the road, had been for half hour and I was still here with my bags. I bet they would have dropped me at Olympic Pines if I asked them.

Finally I felt Gran's mind heading in my direction and I sighed with relief as I lifted my bag up off the floor. I'd soon be in the car and heading back to Olympic Pines where I could hopefully spend some time with Robyn, of course that depended on if her mam was still being difficult. Dove had flipped out when she found out I imprinted on her, but mostly with Robyn because she thought she was leading me astray.

Gramps was with Gran of course, but Mam and Dad were with them too. I looked to the door a second before the four of them came out together. Mam came up to me and hugged me tightly around my waist. It was the highest she could comfortably hug me since I had my growth spurt.

"Are you sure you do not wish to travel with Dad and I?" She asked.

"I need to go back to Tregarran to meat up with the wolves." I said. "I'll come home with them."

"Are you quite certain?"

"Come on Eliza, he's sure." Dad said as he put a hand on Mam's shoulder before he lowered his mouth to Mam's ear and in a stage whisper said, "I think it's more that he wants to see Robyn sooner."

"Of course." Mam said before she looked back up at me. "Very well, I understand. However, should you go to see Robyn, please do not antagonise Dove. It would be detrimental to you both should she become angered enough to place Robyn in a school in California."

"You think that's likely?" I asked, feeling worried. After all, Mam and Dove had been good friends in college, if this was a possibility Mam would know.

"I hope not, but Dove can be impulsive at times and make rash decisions without thinking through the consequences."

"Don't worry, I'll announce myself before I go over." I promised.

"It's for your sake not mine that I caution this." Mam said firmly before she stepped away from me.

"I know." I said. "And I'll ring you once we're at Tregarran and just before I'm heading back to the Res."

"Then I will see you in a few days." Mam said solemnly.

I kissed her cheek, gave Dad a brief hug then climbed into the back of Gran's escalade. Gran and Gramps said their goodbyes to Mam and Dad before they got in too. Gran was driving while it was light, but I knew Gramps would take over when it got dark so she could sleep. I offered to do my share of the driving, but Gran turned me down and said I deserved a rest. I guess it wouldn't be so bad watching the road and at least I had room to stretch out my legs with the whole back seat to myself.

The journey went by without a hitch and I even got a full sleep with the back seat to myself. Apparently Gran and Gramps even stopped off during the night for a toilet break, but I was none the wiser. I just slept through until six in the morning when we were about twenty miles from Olympic Pines.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Gran said as she grinned at me through the gap in the seats.

"I can't believe I actually slept in the car." I said as I sat up and stretched out my limbs.

"You have missed a lot of sleep recently." Gran said.

I nodded. I had.

"I take it you will be straight over to visit Robyn once we arrive home?" Gramps asked.

"No. It's still early. I should eat first, and maybe shower then phone Dove at a descent hour to let her know I'm coming over." I replied.

"That's probably for the best." Gran said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to breakfast too. Then a good sleep. Then we'll have to think about how to get you and the rest of the wolves home."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"How are you holding up?" Gran asked as she climbed through the seats and sat in the back with me.

"Ok." I said.

"You know you did real good?"

"Yeah." I said, looking down at my knees.

"I'm sorry you had to see such a bad scene." She said and hugged me. "If I could have stopped you from seeing what happened to Drogo…"

"None of us knew." I said and hugged her back. "How could we?"

"I should have known. I should have sensed him." Gran said sadly.

"Then I should of." I said simply. "We might be telepaths but our minds are not always out there and we was worried about Billie anyway. We didn't even know Drogo was there."

"I did." Gran said dropping her head. "I knew he was there and the reason Rea suspected something was up with Billie was because he hadn't called in."

"Gran, Billie is your daughter, of course you'd worry about her first. And even if we did go to Drogo first what would it have meant? That we got him down a few hours earlier? All the damage was done before they stapled him to the wall and at least you got to take out Jules. He was on the kill list, right?"

Gran nodded.

"If we'd gone for Drogo first, you wouldn't have gone after Billie so soon and then you might of ended up being too late to stop Jules or even met up with the rest of them in Mexico on time." I said. "And I still would have seen him…" I trailed off and squeezed my eyes on the memory.

"Oh god!" Gran gasped.

"He's safe now so there's no need to fret." I said as I tapped her shoulder. "I just don't think about it and I'm ok."

Gran sighed deeply before she hugged me tightly.

 _As long as you're sure._ She said telepathically toward me.

 _I am._ I replied. _Besides, I'll have school and band stuff to occupy me soon I won't even have time to think about anything else._

 _Throw yourself into your work? Good idea._ Gran thought as she smiled at me.

I smiled back and then I grinned as I felt the sudden reconnection in my mind to Robyn. She probably wouldn't feel it yet, but now we were only a few miles from each other I could feel her again and it made me feel instantly better. I hadn't realised I had that worry, I'd been too on edge over other things and she was pretty safe here, but now I knew she was safe I knew I'd also been anxious about her. I had to see her as soon as…

No. I had to wait until it was a little later so I didn't antagonise Dove. Well maybe I could call Simon first, he could talk her round I was sure. Or at least stop her taking Robyn away from me. What was a decent time to call?

"Anytime after nine I shouldn't wonder." Grandpa said.

"Oops! Am I projecting?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Just a little." Grandpa said.

"But don't worry. I know it's just cause your worried." Gran said, and tapped my shoulder. "Used to happen to me all the time when I was your age and we shouldn't forget that you're more like me than any of the others."

"We didn't get to practice our telepathic abilities from birth?" I joked.

"There's that." Gran said with a grin. "But also, there's being more powerful. Mags has always been the most powerful out of my grandchildren, but you've caught up with her since you started phasing."

"I have?" I asked, shocked.

Gran nodded.

"Wait. That means I'm more powerful than Loki." I said with a grin.

"I thought you boys had set your rivalry aside years ago." Grandpa said, glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"We don't get so agro, but a bit of healthy teasing every now and then don't hurt." I said with a shrug. "But he's taller and stronger than me so it's swings and roundabouts."

"Yeah." Gran agreed then looked out the window and sighed happily. "Almost home." She said as we started up the drive for Tregarran.

"I can't wait for something to eat and then a shower." I said, nodding my head.

"And to sleep in my own bed." Gran said with a stretch and a smile. "Though first up I need to check my email to see if Billie's landed ok. She better be in contact now she can or we'll be taking another trip to Hawaii Fang Boy."

"Perhaps this time we can make a vacation of it." Gramps said as he rounded the house for the garage.

"Damn sure." Gran replied.

Gramps pulled into the garage and we all climbed out of the car.

"I think I'll go shower first." I said.

"Yes. It will give me time to prepare a spectacular breakfast." Gramps announced.

"I'll come help." Gran said as she kissed him.

"Will half hour be enough time?" I asked.

"Make it an hour to give you enough time to complete your ablutions to the standard you prefer." Gramps said and tapped my arm. "Besides, it will give me time to make breakfast spectacular."

"Ok." I said with a shrug, figuring that Gran and Gramps wanted a little alone time now they were back home and everyone was safe. "See you both later."

I went up the steps to the ground floor directly from the garage then made my way upstairs. A shower would be nice and after some breakfast I could think about ringing Dove and asking if I could see Robyn.

* * *

 **Leda**

I looked up at my boyfriend Loki as he pulled at the collar of his shirt, it was rare that he dressed formally, but he felt the need this morning. Ideally we should already be on the road putting much distance between the Ranch and ourselves. Truth be told I had my fill of the VCAC HQ for this year and would be glad to return to normal life.

I knew Loki shared my want to be heading north, perhaps not straight home, if time was on our side we would make a stop over at Tregarran on the way home, but before we could leave Auntie Jane had requested a visit from us. The both of us as a couple and I had never known Loki to be so self-conscious, of course I had never seen Loki when dealing with something so daunting as meeting with the most powerful vampire in America when dating her niece. One he had only weeks before deflowered.

I did not think for one minuet Auntie Jane would give Loki a hard time about being my lover, after all, it was I who had seduced him. Auntie Jane knew this because she thought we were much alike in personality, if one removed the centuries she had spent in service to the Volturi as Aro's most feared weapon.

I was certain that Auntie Jane wanted nothing more than to give us her blessing since she had not had the chance thanks to the troubles caused by the League, but was taken the opportunity to have a few words before we returned home for the foreseeable future. Regardless of this assurance, Loki was still agitating and had decided to dress formally to make the best impression. For this reason alone I too had opted for formal attire so that Loki would not look out of place.

"Has the air con stopped working?" He asked, and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

I smiled at him as I took the cotton handkerchief out of my sleeve and wiped his forehead before I kissed his cheek.

"Perhaps you should be in your vampire skin for a while." I suggested.

"You don't like me pale." He said. "That's why you fell for this hot russet ass in the first place." He added, aiming for his usual feigned narcissism but completely failing.

"Come now my Lover, you know I love all your forms." I said softly as I placed my hand to his cheek. "And there is nothing to fear from Auntie Jane. She may feign antagonism toward you, but you can read her mind and know it is not serious. It will merely be her way of welcoming you to the family. Auntie does have her funny ways."

"Yeah. Well if I collapse from a stroke or something, do not resuscitate." He quipped.

"And face a future without you?" I asked, feeling saddened by the thought despite the fact that I knew he was jesting and it was unheard of for one of us many vampire variants to suffer such things as a stroke. "I don't think so."

"Lee, I'm sorry." He said and kissed my lips, and as he did so I felt the heat leave him. _I'm just on edge right now._ He added with his mind.

 _I'll protect you from Auntie Jane._ I promised, utilising his telepathy as we continued the kiss.

Loki pulled away from me and I saw the colour return to his skin as he allowed his human part to regain control.

"Let's go see Jane." He said with a nod.

I smiled and slipped my arm through his before we left my room. We made our way to Auntie Jane's office and I knocked on the door. The door opened almost immediately and we entered.

Auntie Jane was not behind her desk for once. She was standing partway between the door and her desk with her hands clasped behind her back as she greeted us with a blank look. I raised my eyebrow, sure that Auntie Jane meant to play with us.

"You wished to see us Auntie Jane." I prompted.

"I did." Jane said in an unamused voice. "I wished to look upon the man who thinks he is good enough for my niece."

I sighed in an exaggerated manner.

"Auntie please, can we dispense with the charade? You requested that Loki and I visit with you this morning while everyone else is already making moves to leave, and all you do is intimidate the man I love?"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Elfleda, you're no fun." She said with a pout before she went behind her desk and sat down. "Besides, Loki knows I'm only messing with him. I would not do this if I wasn't confident he was reading my mind."

"Sorry Ma'am." Loki said, dropping his head.

"I have no problems with you reading my mind. I am used enough to your grandmother to know how to keep my most cherished thoughts secret." Jane said in a fond voice before indicating the chairs opposite her. "Please, take a seat."

Loki and I sat opposite Auntie Jane.

"Please relax Loki, I only called you to give you my blessing, after a few questions from a concerned matriarch. I must look out for my nieces and nephews of course."

"Yes Ma'am." Loki said and he was still tense so I took his hand.

"It is not because I disapprove you understand, but because I know how things stand for you wolves. I take it you have not imprinted on Leda? Of course you haven't, if that were the case you would have become an item several years ago. You see why I am fearful for the well being of my niece?"

"Auntie Jane, Loki and I already discussed this. I know the risks involved in dating him and I love him enough that I would allow him to be happy with the one he belongs to. Until that time he is mine and mine alone. That is all I need to know to be happy with my Loki." I stated wholeheartedly for I knew this to be the truth.

Auntie Jane regarded me for a long, almost uncomfortable moment before she smiled.

"That is all this old woman needs to settle her mind." Auntie Jane said with a nod of her head. "Loki, until such a time as fate dictates otherwise, please consider yourself part of my family with all the protections that entails. Any problems, be sure to call on Auntie Jane."

"Yes Ma'am." Loki said.

"Please Loki, you're my niece's lover, I'm sure you can call me Jane."

"Yes Jane." Loki said, his voice still a little squeaky, but some of the tension had left him.

"There was also another matter I wished to discuss with the both of you. I have heard that you're interested in getting a place of your own. I believe I can help you out."

"We wish to do it of our own accord." I said with a frown.

"I am also aware of this fact." Jane said as she picked up her tablet and began scrolling through it. "However, you both did a great service to the Vampire Nation, and like everyone else who helped during this difficult time you will be paid. However I thought perhaps instead of me paying each of you in one lump sum I combine your payments and issue it to you in instalments over the next year as rent for an abode of your choice."

"Is this something we have to decide on immediately?" I asked.

"Of course not. Take time to think about it and get back to me within a month. I will then pay you as you wish." Jane said with a nod.

"Thank you Auntie Jane." I said levelly, unsure at present whether I liked the offer or not.

"Thanks." Loki added.

Jane smiled before she said, "Now I know you wish to be going so feel free to leave, but be sure to visit with me at some point in the near future."

"Of course Auntie Jane." I said as I got to my feet.

Loki and I left Jane's office and returned to my room. Loki sighed but still didn't relax.

"I'm gonna change into something comfortable for travelling and then I'm getting the hell out of Dodge." He said, and I sensed he wished to wait until we were travelling to discuss Jane's proposal.

"Likewise." I said as I pulled my dress up over my head. "That's why I put my clothes ready before we went to see Jane."

"Glad I took your advice." Loki said, already in his shorts and pulling on his t-shirt. "Can't wait to be out of this heat either."

"Agreed." I said as I put my dress into my bag. "All set?"

"Yeah." Loki said, tapping his holdall that was now on his shoulder.

"Then let's go." I said, taking his hand and kissing his cheek before we left my room.

Of course there was one stop we had to make before going to the car park, I had to let Papa know I was leaving and that I planned to stop by Tregarran on the way home if Addie and Robyn happened to still be there. It was something that needed doing if I wished for Papa to let me have some freedom when we returned home.

I knocked on Papa's door and he answered almost immediately. I wondered briefly if perhaps he'd been pacing, waiting for my call, ready to pounce on the door as soon as I arrived. Perhaps that was somewhat paranoid of me and so I pushed the thoughts from my mind as I brought a smile to my face.

"Papa, we are about to depart." I said.

"I guessed as much." Papa said, his gold eyes moving between the bags that Loki and I held. "I will see you tomorrow when we arrive home."

"I may not go straight home Papa. If Addie and Robyn are still in Olympic Pines we will make a stop over. We promised Essie and Tobias a Freaks concert if this be the case."

"We did." Loki confirmed.

"Perhaps I will stop by to take in the concert too." Papa said, I'm certain in a hope of catching us out.

"That would be wonderful." I said and kissed his cheek. "I'll let Essie know you plan to drop by too."

"Very well." Papa said, caught off-guard by my enthusiasm.

"Then I shall see you soon." I stated. "You too Kitty-Kat." I called to my stepmother.

"Have a safe journey." Kitty-Kat called in reply.

After several more goodbyes Loki and I made our way to my car and we were on the road for home.

* * *

 **Robyn**

I was on the edge of waking up when I felt it. Didn't know what it was at first, but it was a calm come over me, and the sudden realisation that Addie was ok. I opened my eyes quickly, I hadn't realised I thought he wasn't, but now I knew he was ok I felt relieved. He was nearby and it freaked me out a little that I knew he was getting closer.

I turned over and curled back up around my blanket and pillow hoping to get back to sleep, but it was no good. I was awake and really excited to see Addie now I knew he was close by, though I didn't see it happening anytime soon. I had two days left of this little vacation with my parents and I don't think Dove would be happy giving me any time away from them.

I got up and stretched before I went over to my dressing table where my phone lay. I picked it up and checked it, I didn't have any messages yet, but it was still early, he probably thought I was still sleeping. He was awake though. He had to be he just got back.

The thought of seeing Addie again gave me some cheap thrills, seriously, he might not have the experience, but then most of the guys I'd been with weren't exactly experienced. The difference was, Addie was in it for both of us, those guys before him, were mostly in it for themselves, or if not, so chuffing they were finally having sex that they just blew their load before I'd even warmed up.

Addie was different and he was mine. I sighed and moaned a little and that shocked me. I opened my eyes and from my reflection I saw that I was touching my own boob and I saw the smile spread across my face as I remembered what Addie said to me just before I had to go away. He said he'd throw his mind out to me, and over all that distance he wasn't sure we could connect, but now he wasn't so far away, I was well within his telepathic range.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I wasn't really sure how to do this, but I'd been mind talking with Addie for years so I did what I did when we were in the same room. I thought his name loud in my mind and thought it toward Tregarran because I was sure that's where he was.

 _Addie? Addie? Addie?_

 _Robyn?_ Addie thought back and I felt a wave of love and warmth flow through me as his mind connected with mine.

 _I got through to you!_ I said grinning at myself in the mirror.

 _You did._ Addie replied.

 _Oh my god it's so good to hear you and feel your mind. I didn't realise I would miss you this much. But you're back now. How are you?_ I thought in a rush.

 _Glad to hear your voice again, feel even better when I see you again._ He said wistfully.

 _I'm looking in a mirror._ I said.

 _Ok._ He said.

 _I mean, I've heard the stories of some of the telepaths being able to look through other people's minds…_

 _Ok. But let me know if you feel uncomfortable._ Addie said in serious tones.

 _Will do._ I promised.

 _Ok. Here goes._

I controlled my breathing and looked at my reflection. Then I felt something in my mind and I realised it was Addie. I could almost smell him and taste him. I smiled at myself in the mirror and blew a kiss. I felt light sparkle through me, it was Addie thrilling at seeing me and seeing my kiss.

 _You wanna see more?_ I asked as I reached up to the strap of my pyjama top and went to drop it.

 _No. Please! I don't know what'll happen if I get aroused when I'm in your mind!_ Addie said panicked. _Besides, I'm in my grandparents' house and I got to shower and get dressed within an hour and then I got to go for breakfast. Then I'll ring your mam._

 _Why?_ I asked.

 _To ask if I can see you. To talk to you after the long week I've just had. Hopefully she'll see the light._

 _You're really gonna phone her?_ I asked.

 _I want to do it right. And I don't want to make her take you away to California._

 _If she does I'll run away back to Forks and I'll let her know that's what I'll do and if she tries to block me in some way. Well as soon as I turn eighteen and I'm an adult…_ I trailed off, maybe that was going too far.

 _You wouldn't want to cut her out of your life._ Addie said, and he was right about that. _And it would also mean cutting your dad out of your life._

 _I guess it wouldn't be right to ask Simon to go behind Dove's back._ I said.

 _No it wouldn't._ Addie said softly and I could almost feel him stroking my cheek in comfort. _I'll go do my showering and stuff now and hopefully I'll get to see you in a few hours. Also, do you want me to shave?_

 _What do you mean?_ I asked.

 _I haven't had chance to shave in a few days and I got a bit of a beard coming in. So, do you want me to shave now, or later before I go home and Mam sees me?_

I thought for a moment then watched myself shrug in the mirror.

 _I guess if this is the one chance I get to see it._ I considered.

 _It won't look bad to your mother?_ Addie asked, feeling worried.

 _It'll make you look older so it'll get her off my back._ I said.

 _Ok. Then I'll see you in a while._

 _See you in a while._ I replied, then I felt him pull away.

I got up and went to shower, trying to imagine Addie with a beard and whether I'd like it or not.

* * *

 **Addie**

By the time I finished breakfast it was after nine so it was ok to phone people. I sat in the office Carlisle used when he was here and dialled Dove's mobile number.

It rang and then it was answered.

"Hello. This is the office of Dove Bradshaw, Cherelle speaking, would you like to leave a message?"

"Um…I'm Addie, her daughter's boyfriend. Is she there?" I asked.

"Ms Bradshaw is away on vacation at the moment." Cherelle said in an efficient manner, polite but clearly wanting the call to end to clear the line for more important things.

"I know. But this is her mobile." I pointed out.

"I'm not at liberty to answer that." Cherelle said promptly.

"I know it's her mobile. Like I said, I'm her daughter's boyfriend. I wanted to talk to her about something. It's important."

"I'm sorry but Ms Bradshaw is unavailable until Thursday, would you like to leave a message?"

"Oh forget it!" I said and slammed the phone down.

I thought for a moment then rang Simon's number. It rang four times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Simon answered.

"Hi Simon, it's me Addie. Can I speak to Dove please?"

"You don't want to speak to Robyn?" Simon asked, sounding surprised.

"I do. But that's why I want to speak to Dove first. I'm in Tregarran and I was wondering if I could come over and visit with Robyn for an hour or two this morning."

"I don't see why that would be a problem. Sure, come over. Right away?" Simon asked.

"What about Dove?" I asked.

"Just come on over. I'll let security know to let you in. Shall we say ten minuets?" Simon suggested, ignoring me.

"Ok." I said, although I wasn't sure what would happen with Dove.

"Then I'll see you in ten." Simon said before he hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket before I checked my reflection just to make sure I looked presentable, whished I'd actually shaved after all, but it was too late for that now, and I went to find Gran and Gramps who were hanging out in the pool room.

"I'm going over to the Cranston Farm." I called to them across the pool.

"Ok. Call if there's any problems." Gran yelled back.

I saluted before I left through one of the many doors on the poolroom and made my way into the back garden. I headed into the trees and ran to the Cranston Farm. I reached the fence and checked my phone. It wasn't quite ten minutes yet. I had to wait out a few minuets just so Simon would have the ten minuets he asked for. Once the ten minuets were up I made my way around to the front gate and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Addie." I said. "Addie Llewellyn."

"Not on the list." The security guard replied.

"Pat, let him in." I heard Simon say since Pat obviously hadn't taken his finger off the button.

"But Ms. Bradshaw said…"

"And I'm telling you to let him in." Simon said, his voice sounding closer to the mike. "Or I'll do it myself."

A moment later there was a buzz and the gate began to swing open.

"I'll come meet you at the front door kid." Simon said to me.

"Ok." I replied and stepped in through the gates when there was enough room.

I remembered to keep my pace human as I jogged up the drive to the front door. I raised my fist to knock, but the door opened and Simon smiled at me and pulled me into a big bro hug.

"Good to see you kid." He said as he pulled me into the house and led me over to the sofa.

I sat down since Simon put his hand on my shoulder and made it clear that I had no other choice.

"So, Robyn told me you imprinted on her." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah." I said, not sure where this was going. Was he leading em into a false sense of security?

"I'm glad." Simon said.

"You are?" I asked, wondering if he was having me on.

"Yeah. Look Ads, Robyn may think I'm totally blind, but I know she isn't innocent, hasn't been for a while. I've been worried about the call that she's pregnant or she brings home Brett the slacker pothead to come leech off her famous parents, so it's a relief that's off the table now. Not to mention, I like you so there's a big plus."

"Thanks?" I said, really not knowing how to respond.

"And don't sweat it kid, it's true. And Dove likes you too, it's more that she's worried about you." Simon said, his voice filled with concern.

"I know." I said. "I got that much when I talked to her last week. I wish she wasn't mad at Robyn though."

"She's not mad anymore, and if she is, she ain't taking Robyn anywhere. I am her father. I got some say in her upbringing too." Simon said firmly.

"But won't that cause problems between you two?" I asked, feeling worried.

Simon just smiled as he shook his head and got to his feet.

"Come on. Dove and Robyn are up in the family room."

I stood up too and followed Simon up the stairs to the first floor. He opened the door directly on top of the stairs and it opened onto a more comfy, intimate sitting room than the reception room downstairs.

Dove looked up as soon as we stepped in and the smile she had for Simon froze and turned into a frown. Robyn looked at me too and she looked worried, like she wasn't sure what to do.

"Ain't ya gonna greet your boyfriend?" Simon said in teasing father tones.

Robyn smiled and stood up before she crossed the room and hugged me tightly.

"You're safe." She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"And still in one piece."

"I didn't even make the battle. It was all over before me and Kekipi got there." I said.

"I want to hear all about it." Robyn said as she took my hand and led me over to the love seat she'd been sitting in. "And maybe you could share it with Mom and Dad too so they know all you've been through and maybe Mom could take some ideas from it for her next movie?"

I didn't really want to talk in front of Dove and Simon, but I realised that Robyn was trying to show Dove what an asset I could be.

"Ok." I said as I sat down. "Um…where do you want me to begin?" I directed at Dove. "You want me to tell you about Hawaii too?"

"Sure." Dove said as Simon sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Ok. Well what do you know?" I asked, so I wouldn't be telling them stuff they already knew.

"Nothing apart from you went to Hawaii to save Billie with your Gran and Gramps." Simon said.

"Ok. Well, we got there and, well we were too late." I said, feeling a touch of indigestion with the shame.

"How late?" Dove asked in worry and I got a flash of her thinking of Billie being dead and she didn't want that for the baby sister of her best friend from college.

"If it was that late do you think I'd be here rather than mourning with my family?" I asked.

"Then what do you mean?"

"If we'd been ten minuets sooner we could have saved Billie and Isla from a lot of torment." I said darkly as I saw the glimpses in my mind that I'd picked up from my brief encounters with Billie and Isla and the gaps I'd filled in thanks to Loki.

"What do you mean?" Dove asked.

"They were kidnapped and almost turned into sex slaves." I said looking down at my feet. "But ten minuets earlier we could have taken out the vamps. We would have saved Kekipi being crushed too and got Drogo down off the wall earlier."

"Off the wall?" Dove asked.

"Ok. I'll just take it from the top and I won't stop until I'm finished." I said and took a deep breath before I told them everything that I'd witnessed in Hawaii then my trip down to Wyoming. I finished with setting out home with Gran and Gramps.

"Wow." Dove said looking sick. "You really witnessed all that?"

I nodded, and Robyn pulled me into a big hug and I cwtched her into me and kissed the top of her head.

 _I'm gonna spoil you rotten when we get home._ Robyn thought toward me. _You deserve it._

 _I don't want to be treated differently because of it. I just want to forget._ I replied.

 _Ok._ Robyn agreed.

"Is Robyn in any danger?" Dove asked.

"No. The League have gone and she'll always be protected by me, a hell of a lot of wolves on the Res and when we eventually start touring there'll be Loki and Leda. There'll be no safer human in the world than Robyn."

"But Drogo is a half vamp and he got hurt." Dove said flatly.

"Yeah, but he's of moderate strength and has no special abilities. Loki and I are both vampire wolves, we're as strong as full vamps, not to mention we can turn into wolves and tear them apart with our teeth and on top of that we can use the alpha voice and then Leda can take away their senses to disorientate them long enough to take them out. Down in Mexico they saved Billie, Loki and Leda did along with Seren and Rupert. Leda took away the guard's senses and Seren held them in place while Loki and Rupert tore them apart. They wanted to make it quick and silent to stop them being able to call in back up, or you know, if they had butties in the back ready to take out Billie, Isla and Brah as soon as there was trouble."

"Do you think they'll tell me their side?" Dove asked.

"I don't think Seren, Leda or Loki would have a problem, but I can't promise anything about Billie and Isla because they've gone back to Hawaii. I suppose Brah might talk to you, he is going to live at Northern Heights."

"We'll have to ask Prue about it." Simon said.

"Of course if you want to speak to Loki and Leda you can do so soon." I said as I felt Loki's mind getting closer and joining with Gran's. "I guess they were serious."

"About what?" Robyn asked.

"That if you were still here when we were passing Olympic Pines we'd give Gran and Gramps a Freaks' concert." I replied.

"Well we could use the practice and they do got all the instruments over at Tregarran." Robyn mused before she turned to her parents. "You up for a night out?"

"We wouldn't have to worry about hoards of rabid fangirls over at Tregarran." Simon said enticingly.

"That's true." Dove said with a nod.

"And if I phone Gran or Gramps and ask if you can stay the night then I can lead you through the trees and no one will even see you leave. Then I'll lead you back tomorrow morning when it's light again." I stated.

"Except we'd still have to go through the front gates." Dove said and I gave her a level look.

"You really think I don't know there's a secret way out of here? I'm a telepath." I said and tapped my temple.

"Tony used to know things like that all the time." Simon said to Dove before saying to me, "Yeah, there's a way out the back."

"Then we'll go that way." I said with a shrug.

"What about luggage?" Dove asked, seeming determined to put an end to this.

"I'll carry everything. You know I'm strong enough." I said. "I could even run it all over just before we leave then come back to lead you through the trees."

"It's all covered Lovely Dove." Simon said as he looked into Dove's eyes and even though she was his wife and they'd been together for decades, that magic that got women's hearts fluttering all over the world hit her and she gasped slightly before leaning in closer to him. "So, you wanna come out on a date tonight?"

"We haven't had one for a while." Dove whispered. "But we still need to check in with Tobias and Essie."

"I'm on it." I said as I pulled my cell from my pocket.

I decided to phone Gramps since he was the one who'd organise everything.

"Hello Addie?" He answered after the second ring.

"Yeah Grandpa. I take it Loki and Leda just arrived?"

"They have." Gramps confirmed.

"Do you remember we said about a concert?" I asked.

"I think I recall such a thing." Gramps said, teasing me a little because of course he remembered.

"Well, would it be ok to have two extra members to the audience?" I asked.

"Dove's parents?" Gramps guessed, but I knew he was certain of my answer.

"Yeah." I confirmed anyway.

"I see no problem with that." He replied.

"And would it be ok if they all stay the night too? That way I can lead them through the woods to avoid Simon's fans." I stated.

"Then I will make up a room for them as well as Robyn. When shall I expect you?"

"Would two hours be enough time for you to air out the rooms? That'll give us enough time for a small rehearsal then shower and change." I stated.

"Yes. And perhaps have something to eat before the concert. I will make a meal for all of you. Something special. It will be a blessing to cook for so many again in my own kitchen." Gramps said happily.

"If you need an assistant." I offered.

"And deprive the Freaks of their guitarist and singer? I think not." Grandpa declared in that funny way he had.

"Well the offer's there, but I guess you're right." I replied with a chuckle.

"Yes." Grandpa replied. "Now I will go plan with your grandmother and I promise there will be rooms available within two hours."

"Thanks. See you later."

"See you later." Grandpa replied before he hung up.

"Sorted." I said as I put my phone back in my pocket. "Grandpa is expecting us in two hours."

"That'll be enough time for you and Robyn to catch each other up on everything." Simon said before Dove had chance to open her mouth.

Dove scowled at him but he pretended to ignore it.

"Why don't you go and tell Addie about the news we got from your Olympic Pine cousins." Simon said.

"Ok." Robyn said, confused why Simon would think it was important for me to know as she got to her feet and grabbed my hand. "Come on."

She started leading me to the other door in the room and then up to her bedroom.

"And I expect you to respect my roof the same as you respect Liza's." Dove said. "No funny business."

"I promise Mom." Robyn said in exasperation. "Not like two hours would be enough time." She added under her breath as we left the room and I tried not to chuckle as she led me up the stairs.

"This is the first time I've ever been this far into your house." I said as we reached a corridor and started going along it.

"I know. It was always easier to hang out over at Tregarran. A lot more kid friendly originally, then less boring when we got older." Robyn said with a shrug.

"Not to mention here you could have your parents to yourself which isn't something that happens often." I added softly.

"You reading my mind vamp boy?" Robyn demanded as she stopped and turned to glare into my eyes, which she had to tilt her head to do now.

"I didn't have to, to know that." I said gently as I reached out to stroke back her hair.

Robyn looked solemn for a moment before she smiled and batted my hand away playfully.

"Dove said no funny business." She said and grabbed my hand before leading me further along the corridor to a door that looked fancier than the others we'd passed.

Dove put her finger into the collar of her top and came out with it hooked around a chain. There was a key on the end of the chain. She took the chain from around her neck before she unlocked the door.

"I don't like the thought of the security guys getting in my room when I'm not here." She said as she opened the door and led me into her bedroom.

The room was very pink, which was something I wasn't expecting.

"I know. I haven't decorated since I was like six. We're not here enough for that." Dove said with a shrug before she crossed the floor space and dropped down onto the bed, sighing as she sank into the mattress.

I closed the door and crossed to the bed.

"Did you ever like pink?" I asked.

"When I was six and still thought I was a princess. Before I went to school and had a bunch of bitches make me feel like an ugly hag." She said sadly and I felt a pull in my heart at the thought of all that hurt Robyn went through. I had my fair share of being picked on in school, but nothing like Robyn.

"Know when we're a world famous rock band, do you know what we should do?" I asked.

"What?" Robyn asked as she sat up and took my hand and pulled me to sit down next to her.

"Invite every one of them girls who made you feel ugly to a party and show them just how beautiful you are now." I whispered, cupping her face and kissing her before adding. "How beautiful you always were."

Robyn didn't respond, she just pulled me into a hug and I held her close to me in comfort wishing I could take all that past heartache away from her.

"I don't want you to." Robyn murmured into my shoulder. "If it wasn't for them bitches getting me down Dove never wouldn't have suggested I come live with Liza and who knows when we would have seen each other after you started phasing? Might have been years from now when I was in the throws of my third Hollywood marriage, a warning to Tinseltown brats everywhere."

"You wouldn't of been like that." I said.

"Addie, I was like that. I just wasn't old enough to marry yet." Robyn said sadly.

"You were just looking for love." I said softly as I stroked her back.

"In all the wrong places." She grouched.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's the past now, let's just look to the future." I suggested.

"You're right." She said and clasped my hand. "Freaks forever."

"Freaks forever." I repeated.

* * *

 **Loki**

It had been a long journey, and I was glad we were stopping off at Tregarran before we made our way back to the Res. It also gave me and Leda a little more time to spend together before we had to go back to separate houses for the foreseeable future. Course we'd get to sneak away to the tree house on the nights I wasn't running, but it wasn't the same as getting to share her bed.

Actually, would Gran and Gramps let us? They were pretty free spirited, but I wasn't sure they'd allow us to be together under their roof. Not that I'd feel comfortable to do more than make out so close to Gran's sucking mind, but I didn't care if we just slept as long as I got to wake up with her in my arms.

I looked across at her as she concentrated on the road, watching the dappled sunlight that was coming through the trees make glowing red patterns on her chestnut hair. It had been almost a month, and I still found it hard to believe we were actually together. I'd wanted it for so long and had actually given up on the idea of even a casual hook up, but here we were, in the now and she was my girlfriend.

"We're almost at Olympic Drive." Leda said.

"Yeah." I replied. "I can already feel Gran's mind and I'm not sure but I think Addie might be over at the Cranston Farm."

"Then Robyn is still here." Leda said with a grin.

"Yep. Good job we decided to drop by. We get to perform now." I said, looking forward to getting behind the keys again.

"That will be divine after the past week." Leda said with a sigh as she pulled onto Olympic Drive.

"It'll be good when it's completely behind us." I said.

"Yes." Leda agreed and we both smiled in relief as she turned onto the almost hidden drive of Tregarran, the old mailbox that Auntie Billie had painted up as a ladybug when she was a baby that used to make a good marker for newbies was now faded and mostly lost amongst new growth. That made me feel sad, I wanted it to be colourful again.

"Perhaps when Billie returns we could offer to help her redecorate it." Leda said. "But the thing we must remember is that Billie can return, she isn't lost to us and so a faded mailbox is not such a sad thing as it might seem."

"You're right." I said with a nod and cheered up considerably as Tregarran came into a view.

Leda drove around the house to park in the garage.

 _We're in the rec room._ Gran informed me as we got out of the car.

"Rec room." I informed Leda and she nodded.

We left our bags in the car to get later while we made our way up through the house and to the rec room where Gran and Gramps were sat on the sofa.

"How was the journey?" Gran asked as she got up to hug us.

"Great." I said. "Although I could do with a shower."

"And perhaps a nap." Leda added hopefully.

"Yes. About that." Gramps said as he stood up too. "I take it you would like to share a room?"

I wasn't sure what to answer.

"We know you won't get up to anything here, but I can hardly say anything if you share a bed when I used to share one with Tobias." Gran said. "We just need to know whether to set up two rooms or just the one."

"Just the one please." I said carefully.

"I will be but quarter of an hour." Gramps said and reached up to tap my shoulder on his way past.

"In the meantime take a load off. Can I get you anything from the juice bar? Drinks? Snacks?" Gran offered.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down and Leda sat next to me.

"Coming right up." Gran said as she went to the juice bar and came back with sodas and chips.

She sat down next to us and motioned for us to help ourselves. I leant forward, grabbed a big bag of fiery hot Doritos and a can of coke. I sat back, opening the bag and propping it beside me before I opened the can, had a swig and placed it on the table before stuffing my mouth full of chilli hot nacho goodness.

"I was preoccupied with Billie down on the Ranch." Gran said as Leda picked up a small bag of the weird prawn cocktails crisps that she liked from the UK, it came as part of a multi pack Gramps had shipped especially for her, Addie and the twins. "How are you both doing since the battle?"

"Fine I guess. We didn't really suffer in the battle and it was good to be a hero saving Auntie Billie." I replied.

"Can I see that again?" Gran asked as she held out her hand.

I nodded, wiped my hand on my t-shirt to get Doritos dust off them then took Gran's hand, closing my eyes as I remembered how we rescued Billie.

"Thank you." Gran whispered as she pulled her hand away. "I'm glad you were on the ball at least. How did you even hear her through all that din?"

"I don't really know. Just one of those weird things we get from time to time. How messed up her mind was at the time I'm surprised it was coherent enough for me to track it. Guess someone was looking out for Billie in that moment." I said with a shrug.

"There are things we don't know about in this world. I mean twelve years ago I would have found it hard to believe in ghosts, and we had one right here in Tregarran." Gran mused.

"Thank you for securing Mama in my dreams, it is a great help to talk to her." Leda said.

"You still do?" Gran asked, looking surprised.

"Most every night. A girl needs her Mama, even when she is close to her Papa and has a good stepmother she can confide in. Mama knows everything of my life, like she would if she survived my birth, and she gives me advice when I need it."

"I met her too." I said.

"You have?" Gran asked.

"Dream walking." I said with a grin.

"Deliberately?" Gran asked.

"Nope. Totally by accident."

"You're more powerful than Astrid and Lydia." Gran said.

"I know." I said with a nod, it's not like it was something new to me.

"No. I mean a lot more powerful. Not at Mags' level, but close." Gran said looking thoughtful. "I guess that's something to think about."

I shrugged. As long as I was more powerful than the GT I really didn't care.

Grandpa entered the room, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Addie just phoned. It seems that he wishes to continue on with your plan of a Freaks' concert. Dove and Simon will also attend. They will be here in two hours, but your room is ready if you wish to rest in the meantime."

"I could use an hour's nap." I said, stifling a yawn.

"As could I." Leda agreed.

"If you would care to grab your bags I will show you to the room I prepared." Gramps said. "I have to prepare a room for Dove and Simon as well as contemplate whether to prepare one for Robyn or feign that there is only the one extra room available and risk Dove's wrath."

"I think perhaps you should maybe prepare an extra room for Robyn and if they have to be separate…" I looked sadly to Leda.

"It would be wrong for us to share when our friends cannot." Leda said solemnly.

"Then I will prepare three rooms. I had placed you furthest from Addie, so I may put you next to each other and then Dove and Simon on the end there, that way Addie and Robyn can be next to each other too."

"Ok." I said, wondering if we'd have to wait for Leda's room to be ready.

"I see no reason you cannot share in the meantime." Gramps said with a smile. "Shall we?"

Me and Leda went down to get our bags then Gramps led us up to the room next door to the one Gramps usually put Alec in if he was visiting. Gramps said he'd put me in the one near the corridor so that Dove and Simon were really far away from Addie and Robyn. Then he let us get an hour nap before the others got here.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Sorry this took a long time but there's been a combination of a cold and cough that has bugged for the last three weeks and doesn't look to be going anywhere soon, and other RL annoyances taking up my free time. I'll try and get the next update up quickly, but there'll definitely be something before Christmas.**

 **Gemma x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **Happy New Year all, and sorry it's been so long between updates. I'll try and get the next one up sooner.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Sarahkala444, Asherah Isa, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

* * *

 **Robyn**

We weren't doing anything, just resting back against my headboard. Addie had his arm around me and I was snuggled into his shoulder, but that was the extent of our intimacy. I wasn't about to push Dove, and I guess she had a point that we should respect her roof as much as we respect Liza's.

It just felt good to be this close to Addie again, I didn't need anything else at that moment, as long as I knew he was safe and by my side. Addie sighed happily as he pulled me closer for a moment to kiss my head. I guess he'd read my thoughts, but that didn't bother me, I was too busy trying to suppress my giggle.

"I can't get over the fact that you really got a beard." I mused as I sat up and leant into him as I reached out to stroke his whiskers, they felt prickly soft against my skin and nothing like as soft and warm as his wolf fur.

"I know. Guess that's what comes from not shaving for two days. I'll have to get rid of it before we head home, but I thought you might want to see it before I did." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Glad you let me." I said as I put my hands either side of his face and kissed his lips. "Shame we can't test it out more." I added and rubbed my nose against his before I sat back.

 _Well if we decide to spend a weekend up at the lake I could not shave Friday morning and Mam won't see much of me if we head straight up there. By Sunday morning I should have a bit of growth back._ Addie thought toward me. _I mean when we're back in school. Before then we could have a week up there. If we can get others to camp with us it won't be so bad._

 _We'll plan that when we get back to the Res_. I thought as I ran my fingers through his curls before I started to get up. _But now I need to get my stuff together for tonight._

Addie nodded his head as I got off the bed.

"What do you think I'll need?" I asked.

"Your toiletry stuff." Addie said and I was froze for a moment, caught by his blue eyes that looked even brighter in contrast to the dark beard that covered the bottom half of his face.

I shivered as I felt an electric chill down my back and I was ready to join him back on the bed stripping off and getting down and dirty with my guy, but I didn't want to make my mom mad and we had a concert to get ready for. I took a deep breath and turned away.

"What about clothes?" I asked.

"Whatever you feel best to jam in since we haven't got our costumes." Addie said and I felt a sad pang to think of the Victorian freak show inspired costume Leda had made especially for me.

"I wonder if I can find something Victorian freak showish as an example." I mused as I started going through my wardrobe.

"I guess, but the rest of us haven't got anything like that." Addie said.

"Then maybe we should just go casual tonight and we can bring our costumes at Christmas." I decided.

"We'll have a bigger audience then." Addie said.

"Yeah." I said and smiled as I pulled out my best jeans and t-shirt combo. "It'll be good practice for next summer."

"You think we'll be gigging then?" Addie asked.

"We'd better be gigging then. We'll be graduated and even if we have to get a day job, getting our name out there as soon as possible is the best way to go."

"Do you think they'll let me?" Addie asked, looking worried.

"Well if they don't ask your age then we don't have to tell them, and if they do, well as long as we don't drink they got no reason not to let us play. As long as we're a registered band." I replied.

"Right. That's the next thing we need to do. Register the band name. When can we do that? Am I too young?"

"Well as long as you don't mind Leda and Loki being the main signatories since they're 'over eighteen' then we can do it as soon as we get back. We'll still be on the contract as minors and will have to get our parents, or in my case my guardians, to co-sign with us, but as soon as we turn eighteen we can sign again for ourselves. The only thing we won't be able to do is tour before we're eighteen because of child labour laws."

"Ok." Addie said, nodding his head, as he looked thoughtful, it was the first time we'd really discussed this side of having a band, but now we wanted to become professional then we needed to work the business angle.

"Of course, if we get an agent they'd handle all the business side, but unless you want to end up with a bad deal we're better off waiting until there's a little buzz around us and have an agent come to us. That way we're more likely to get a better deal." I stated.

"Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that you're a Hollywood brat?" Addie said with a grin, and if it had been anyone else I would have ripped them a new one, even if they were joking like Addie, but I really didn't mind Addie doing it. Weird.

"Did I mention how much I hate that fact?" I said crossing my arms and giving him the evils.

"Sorry." Addie said, but his grin suggested he'd read my mind about not minding him calling me a Hollywood brat.

"You're just lucky I love you." I said, and blew a kiss to him.

"I love you." Addie said as he gave me an earnest look with his blue eyes.

I couldn't help my smile, it was an automatic response to know that whatever else happened, Addie loved me and he always would. I felt in a real good mood as I started going through my wardrobe, picking out a few things I could go through with Leda, see what she thought we should wear tonight. As I was doing it I started humming a tune, didn't know what it was, but I just felt like humming it.

"Where did you hear that?" Addie asked.

"What?" I asked, a little distracted as I looked up from putting clothes into my bag.

"That tune, where did you hear it?"

"I don't know, it's just in my head." I said with a shrug.

"Thank god for that." He said as he brushed his hand over his forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it was cultural osmosis then. I've been working on this song in my head for the last week or so, ever since I imprinted on you, and when you started humming it I thought I must have picked the melody up from somewhere else. Guess I just unconsciously transferred it to you when I was thinking it earlier."

"Well that will make learning it a whole lot easier." I said, going for a positive because seriously, just having the tune suddenly in my head was a little weird.

"It's a little softer than our usual stuff if that's ok." He said anxiously.

"All bands need their ballads." I said as I went back to the bed and sat down beside him. "So, what are the lyrics?" I asked as I leaned closer to him.

I may be young, just a boy

But I know you're the one to bring me joy

With strawberry sun, and eyes of blue

Your butterfly kiss will see us through

"You can't put that lyric in." I gasped.

"Why not?" Addie asked.

 _Because Dove will know you've seen my little butterfly._ I thought toward him.

 _She already knows we've had sex._ Addie thought back with all the certainty of a mind reader.

 _Still, it might not be the best idea to rub it in her face._

 _Then we won't sing it tonight. We'd have to rehearse it anyway. And we'll never play it when our parents might be listening, it could be our live only song. Some bands have them, you only hear it if you see them live on stage._

I glared for a moment, not sure if I liked this, but as long as we didn't play it tonight I guess it was ok. I'd wait until we were really alone before I heard the other lyrics though.

 _You can tell me the rest when we're alone._ I thought and kissed his lips, then got caught up in the tingles and started kissing him for real.

Addie carefully pulled away from me as he said, _We wouldn't do this back home._

 _I guess you're right._ I said, sitting back and pouting.

 _Of course, over at Tregarran will be another matter entirely._ He thought toward me as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I grinned and kissed his forehead. _You're right. So when do we leave?_

Addie pulled his phone from his pocket; he'd stopped wearing a watch since he'd started phasing.

"About another quarter of an hour." He said.

"Then we might as well go down to the sitting room and wait for Dove and Simon."

Addie nodded and we got up off the bed. I went to grab my bag and I saw Addie's hands twitch out of the corner of my eye. I knew he wanted to carry my bags downstairs, but since he'd be hauling Dove and Simon's luggage over to Tregarran I didn't want to over burden him, and I could carry my own bags anyway. Which was why he didn't actually offer to carry them down in case I snapped at him.

We went down to the sitting room, the private one that was just for family, and sat down on the love seat to wait for Dove and Simon.

* * *

 **Leda**

I stirred from my nap, checking my watch through partially closed lids to check the time. I had been napping for an hour and a half. It was wise to rise now. I heard Loki murmur slightly in his sleep and his arm tightened about me, pulling me in closer to the warmth of his body. I hummed and cwtched into him deciding I could lie here a little longer with him, enjoying the comfort and thrill it brought me being so close to him.

 _We could just pretend we slept through._ Loki thought toward me as he kissed my head.

 _We could, but it would negate our reason for stopping here._ I replied.

 _I guess._ Loki said sadly.

I sat up and looked down into his face until he opened his eyes. I smiled and leant forward to kiss his lips lightly before I sat back up.

"Perhaps we should take Auntie Jane up on her offer." I said.

"But I thought you wanted us to do it all on our own?" He said as he sat up too and took my hand.

"Yes, but we earned this money. If Auntie Jane paid it to us would we not use it to get our own place?" I reasoned.

"Yeah." Loki agreed.

"Then why not allow her to set it up in a way that will reduce the temptation to spend it frivolously? Just think, if we accept Auntie Jane's offer then we'll be in our own place within a month."

"I like the sound of that." Loki said as he placed his hand to my waist and pulled me close to kiss him once more.

I obliged, why wouldn't I? I loved kissing Loki and would do it every moment of my life if it were possible. But we had to live and we had to work to make a living. I ended the kiss gently and smiled at him.

"Would you care to join me in a shower?" I asked.

"More than anything, but we really shouldn't be naked together in my grandparents' house." Loki said, blushing.

"You're right of course." I said and kissed his cheek. "I will shower first so I may dry my hair."

"Ok." Loki said and kissed me one more time before I got up from the bed.

I collected some clean clothes and went into the adjacent bathroom. It felt good to shower, but I didn't linger knowing Loki needed to shower. I got out, wiped, dressed and stepped out into the bedroom.

"Shower's free." I said, before sitting down at the dressing table where Tobias had ensured a hair dryer was available.

"Won't be long." He said and kissed my cheek before he disappeared into the bathroom.

I began with drying my hair, a long and tedious task that lasted longer than Loki was in the shower. Of course that meant he could observe me and it made me thrill a little to know how much allure he found in such a mundane task.

Loki and I made our way downstairs once my hair was dry. We found Essie and Tobias in the library ready to greet Addie, Dove and her parents when they arrived.

"Did you have a good nap?" Essie asked.

"I feel much better now." Loki said as he dropped down into one of the love seats and I sat next to him.

"As do I. A nap and a shower was all I required to feel like me once more." I stated happily.

"So you up for a concert?" Essie asked.

I nodded while Loki said, "Yeah."

"Great, cause Addie will be here in about five minuets. I guess he didn't figure in how long it would take to walk through the trees with humans."

"Which is ironic when one thinks about it given that he was once limited to such a pace." Tobias observed.

"I don't know. I can't really remember being human slow." Essie said with a shrug. "How about you?"

"As all vampires, most of my human memories have degraded, especially ones as mundane as to what it's like to move at a human pace." Tobias replied.

"Yep." Essie said with a smile as if she'd won an argument.

"Perhaps part of not realising such distances is due to Auntie Liza's use of the papoose whenever we went out running when we were children." I reasoned.

"That could be it too." Essie said with a nod. "Although let's not bring it up in front of him hey? No need to embarrass him in front of his in-laws."

"His secret is safe with me." Loki said promptly.

"And me." I added.

"Need you ask?" Tobias replied.

Essie smiled for a moment before saying, "Any new songs since the last time you played for us?"

"One or two." Loki replied. "You know how Addie is with them songs buzzing around his head, and Leda wrote a couple."

I nodded.

"I can't wait." Essie said rubbing her hands together. "And I was thinking, since Dove and Simon are heading over anyway and there's still a load of wolves left here you want to make your audience a little bigger?"

"The more the merrier." Loki said with a shrug.

"And perhaps you could invite Hunter and Olwen as well as Granny Ness and Grandpa Jake." I suggested.

"It will mean rearranging the dining room if you intend to use the grand piano." Tobias said with a frown.

"I got a keyboard here, we could maybe do it in the informal sitting room." Loki suggested. "Didn't that used to be the ballroom anyway? The acoustics would be better."

"It was part of the ballroom along with the library, but yes I suppose that is a point, and a much easier room to rearrange. Perhaps once Addie and Robyn has arrived the four of you can accompany me to decide which part of the room you would like me to set up as a stage. If I require help I could call in the wolves. They have nothing to do at present given that the emergency is over."

"Maybe you should show Dove and Simon up to their room first so they can get settled in." Essie suggested.

Tobias nodded his head before he turned his head to the front of the house.

"Are they coming to the front door?" He asked.

"Yeah." Essie confirmed as she got to her feet.

"We'll go greet them then return here with Addie and Robyn." Tobias said as he and Essie left the room.

Loki put his arm around me and I leant into him.

"Will you be ok performing for so many people?" He asked.

"As you said, the more the merrier, besides, it will be good practice for when we're selling out arenas." I mused.

Loki chuckled before he kissed my temple. I turned my face to him and kissed his lips, falling into the kiss for a moment before we were aware of the others coming back to the room.

We sat up a moment before Essie and Tobias returned with Addie and Robyn in tow.

"So we got ourselves an audience?" Addie asked.

"Yeah." Loki replied.

"How big?" Robyn asked.

"Fairly big." I said as I stood and went to take her hand. "But fear not, won't it be great to have the experience before we stand in front of paying customers?"

"A captive audience?" Robyn asked.

"A captive audience." I confirmed with a grin.

"So how many?" She asked.

"Not sure yet." Loki replied. "But we're gonna set up in the informal sitting room."

"Yes. If you would all care to follow me and we can decide where you'd like to perform." Tobias said, gesturing to the door that separated the library and the informal sitting room.

We all followed him through and I looked about thoughtfully.

"What about by the window?" Addie said, moving over to the bay window.

"I guess it'll give us a stage." Loki said, stepping into the bay and looking out at the room.

"Will you require a platform?"

"This should do." Addie said. "We'll go get the instruments and set up here."

"Very well. If I know your set-up it will help me glean the best place to put the chairs."

"Just remember to leave room for dancing Fang Boy." Essie said as she bumped him with her hip and he chuckled.

"I don't think we're good enough to get people dancing yet." Addie said as he awkwardly ran his hand through his hair.

"You never know." Essie said with a shrug. "You need help hauling your equipment?"

"I guess it would get done quicker." Addie conceded.

Essie and Tobias therefore accompanied us down to the basement room we had been given for practice when we were visiting Tregarran. It took half an hour to bring everything up to the informal sitting room and set up the equipment in the most optimal positions.

I spent time setting up the drum kit. It was different from the one I had at home and it took a lot of fine-tuning to have the relevant percussions in exactly the right place for optimal rhythm. After which we went through three songs to ensure we were calibrated before it was time to prepare for our performance.

As we left the sitting room Robyn took hold of my arm, making it clear she wished to speak with me, thus leaving our boyfriends to trail behind as we made our way up the main staircase.

"What are you gonna wear?" She asked.

"I haven't really thought about it." I replied.

"Well, what do you think we should wear?"

"I haven't got many clothes with me. Come to my room and I'll show you what I decide to wear." I suggested.

"Ok. I'll grab my bag and you can help me choose." She said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course." I said, flattered that she valued my opinion so much.

"Guess that means we're changing together, hey Bro?" Loki said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Addie agreed.

"No." I said, as I felt a sudden need to coordinate. "Or perhaps yes, once I agree on your clothes."

"We should at least look a little organised." Robyn agreed.

"Even if it's to ensure the right type of impromptu ensemble." I stated.

"Organised chaos?" Loki asked.

"Yes." I said with a nod as we reached the landing.

"We'll grab our stuff then and come to your room." Addie said as he offered his hand to Robyn.

"Ok." I replied as I took Loki's hand and we parted company with the other couple to go to our room.

"You're not going all Auntie Liza on us are you?" Loki teased as he placed his hands on my hips and looked into my eyes. I felt the delightful shiver take my body.

"No. I just want our performance to go well. I wouldn't have thought of our outfits if Robyn hadn't asked me. But now that she has I might as well make it a job well done."

"I guess you have a point." Loki conceded before he kissed me. "So what have I got to wear?"

"I'm not sure. I'll decide when I've thought out the outfits for Robyn and I."

"Ladies first I guess." He joked as he kissed me again and this time I parted my lips to turn it into a full kiss.

Loki broke the kiss a moment before there was a knock at the door. It was opened immediately and Robyn and Addie stepped inside with their bags. It took ten minuets to decide on what outfits we should wear whilst Robyn and I also agreed on hairstyles before she left for her own room with Addie in tow. All that remained was for us to dress.

* * *

 **Keelie**

"Where are you going?" Dad asked as I was about to step out the door with Olly.

"We're going for a run." I replied.

"Ok. But try to be back by six." He said.

"Why?" I asked with a frown since my curfew was ten.

"Because the Freaks are gonna put on a concert at seven. We're all heading over to Aunt Essie's for dinner and a show." Dad replied.

"We'll be back in time." I promised and checked my watch, it was eleven in the morning.

"See you both later." Dad said with a wave.

Me and Olly said goodbye before we left the house. I took his hand and led him into the trees.

"Will we be back in time?" He asked.

"We just won't go as far as I was planning, but if we start running now we should reach the perfect place to eat lunch and maybe spend a few hours alone before we have to come back."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled back before we picked up our pace and started running at our top human speed, which was about three times as fast as your average human, but no where near as fast as when I used the little spirit of winter and Olly used his wolf. But we wanted to run together for once without really having to rush anywhere. So ok, we now had a little bit of a time limit, but at least we were running for leisure and not because there might be some bad vamps about. Not that I feel bad that our patrolling was a bust. That's the best kinda patrol.

We ran for an hour, Olly following my lead since we were on my turf. I knew the perfect spot where we could eat in peace and we wouldn't be disturbed. It was a place high up in the mountains, hard to get to if you weren't a supernatural being, but it was shaded from the elements thanks to the high rocks that surrounded the little flat area that was comfortable enough when you had a handy blanket or two, which we did.

"This is it." I said, stopping right in the centre so the sky was a blue disc above us.

"I would have thought we'd have a better view being so high in the mountains." Olly remarked.

"Ain't nothing wrong with the view from where I'm standing." I said as I looked into his eyes.

Olly snorted and ran his hand through his hair self-consciously.

"Ok. So I got no complaints against the view, but I was referring more to the vista. The panorama."

"I know. I was teasing." I said lightly. "Yeah, the views not much, but it's pretty private here. We don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us."

"Oh." He said, "Really?"

"Yep." I said, stepping closer to him. "So let's eat lunch and talk."

"Talking's good." Olly said with a nod as we both dropped our backpacks from our backs.

I smiled at him as I pulled the blanket from my bag and spread it on the floor.

"Put yours on top." I instructed as Olly pulled a blanket from his own bag.

"Ok." He said and obeyed me.

"It's more comfortable." I said as I sat on one corner and pulled out my sandwiches.

"I guess it's better than sitting directly on the rock floor." Olly observed as he sat opposite.

I nodded as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Has Twain told you when you're heading back?" I asked, since he'd had to go for a pack meeting this morning.

"Not yet. All she called us in to say was that Essie and Tobias are back so we should be heading back soon." Olly replied warily. "She won't have a definite date until she's talked to them. So I guess we'll know at the concert tonight."

"So I guess we haven't got much time left." I said putting down my sandwich. I suddenly lost my appetite.

"It won't be forever. Not even a month. You'll be on the Res for your cousins' birthday right? Isn't it a special one this year so it's a great big get together?"

"Yeah. Although I'll be staying at the hotel. With so many of us there's not enough room at Liza's or my grandparents' house. Even if it used to be mine. I'd complain, but there's a chance I'll get my own room at the hotel. It'll depend on who's coming all together. Alfie's been nagging to bring Dusty along. He's one of the kids from the Heights and they're friends, but Dad's not so sure how the Elders will feel about another dhampir on the Res."

"They can get funny about that, but you know, I get a vote and Silver will go along with me." Olly said with a shrug.

"Well at least that's two votes for." I said. "Cause if Alfie does get to take a friend, I get my own room and well, I'll have my own room."

"Course if Alfie's friend doesn't make it I got my own room whatever and like I said, Mom works a lot." Olly said not quite meeting my eye.

"I won't be able to stay over night. Dad will know if I don't make it back to the hotel." I said with a frown.

"She's in work during the day too." Olly pointed out.

"That's good to know. I'm sure I can get away for an hour or two at some point. I mean I know the Res pretty well and there's no need for us to be inseparable just cause we're family. I'm sure Mom and Dad will want some alone time, and there's guys Alfie's age that he can hang around with."

"So we'll spend some time together? Alone?" Olly asked.

"We're alone and together right now." I pointed out as I felt my stomach roll with nerves as I moved closer to him. "But like Cinderella, we have a time limit. You wanna make the most of it?"

"Make the most of it how?" Olly asked, his voice squeaking a little as I got as close to him as possible.

"How hungry are you?" I asked as I took the remains of his sandwich from his hand and placed it back in the lunch box.

"Not that hungry." He said, and I smiled at him before I pressed my lips to his.

* * *

 **Loki**

I was just pulling on my t-shirt when I sensed the mind enter my mental field and I groaned.

"Is something wrong?" Leda asked.

"We forgot about your father." I said as I made my way toward the door.

"Oh! Of course! I failed to let Tobias know!" She said aghast.

"Don't worry Lee, we'll go tell him now." I said as I put my arm around her and kissed her head. "He'll have enough time to set up a room. And there's one already set up he can use."

"But that would place Papa next door."

"Will it really matter?" I asked.

"I suppose not. We are under your grandparents' roof." Leda conceded.

"Yeah. So let's go tell Gramps before Alec and Kitty get here."

"Ok." Leda agreed and we made our way downstairs where Gramps was making some snacks in the kitchen.

"Gramps, there's something that slipped our mind earlier." I said.

"There was?" He asked, looking up from the pastry he was rolling out.

"Yeah. To get Alec off our back we told him he could check up on us if he wanted and it looks like he's called our bluff. He's about five minuets away." I explained.

"I take it Kitty is with him?" Gramps said as he stated cutting out circles with a pastry cutter.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Then they will need a room, but I'm in the middle of cooking." He said, as he looked down at his floury hands and whatever he was in the middle of making, with Gramps the timing had to be just right.

"You don't have to worry about that. We can just say that the room you made up for Leda is for him and Kitty." I suggested.

"And you will not mind that he'll be right next door?" Gramps asked, raising his eyebrow sceptically.

"At least he'll know we're not up to anything then." I pointed out.

"That is a point. Very well. Grandma and I will be ready to greet them when they arrive." He stated before he continued with his baking.

"Thanks." I said. "Now we'll go finish getting ready."

"Will you be practicing before the concert?"

"Yeah. We need it." I said with a chuckle.

"We're not that bad." Leda chided.

"Well more to calibrate than anything else." I amended.

"The sitting room is all set up, I will keep everyone else out of there until you're ready to perform."

"Thanks Gramps." I said before me and Leda made our way back upstairs.

Leda had to put a few finishing touches to her hair and makeup, and when she did we made our way down to the informal sitting room to wait for Addie and Robyn. They weren't there so we spent the two next two minuets making sure our instruments were exactly how we wanted them. It might sound weird, but I got to have my stool in just the right place to get the most out of my keyboard.

Addie and Robyn were about two minuets after us.

"Am I really sensing Alec and Kitty?" He asked as they entered the room.

"Yeah. They're here for the concert too." I replied.

"We forgot that we made the suggestion to Papa and Kitty-Kat that they were more than welcome to stop by to watch if they felt the need." Leda added.

"Well I guess it won't hurt to have two extra pairs of ears." Robyn said with a shrug.

"Yeah." Addie agreed as he made his way to his guitar. "So what song shall we use to practice?"

"Your choice band leader." I said as I played a few chords.

"Got any ideas Leda?" Addie asked as Robyn checked her bass was in tune once more.

"How about our usual practice number and we merely play our practice set tonight. It will take some planning to come up with a gig-worthy playlist, but until then we must make do."

"Yeah. I agree with Leda." Robyn said. "So let's go."

"Is everybody ready?" Leda asked, we all confirmed we were. "Then one, two, one, two, three, four…"

The drums, bass and guitar started together and I had to come in four bars later to back up Addie's guitar on the melody just before he began to sing. It was up-tempo, punk inspired and it was a good one to get the blood flowing and making sure we were all in synch. If we could do it on this song then any other would be a walk in the park.

"That was great." Addie said as we continued jamming after the song ended. "Let's try something a little slower now to make sure we got it all in check then we can agree on the song list just to make sure we're all playing the same thing."

"Very well." Leda said and after a brief flourish of all instruments in her drum kit she started on a slower beat that Robyn picked up with the bass while Addie and I played in the melody.

"We're sounding good." I said, once we'd finished. "So what songs are we doing?"

"We should start with Pack of Wolves." Robyn said as she removed her bass and placed it on its stand. "That'll get them moving, not to mention the wolves will love the chorus."

"Yeah." I agreed, chuckling over how I could imagine Olly and Silver reacting, especially since they'd already seen us play the song on one of the many times they'd crashed our rehearsals back home. "How about we follow it up with Inertia?"

"It does play through on the melody while changing the tempo." Addie conceded. "Then it should be Don't Say a Word."

"Followed by Piggy, Piggy, The Draconequus and the Drums and we should finish with Eternal Freak Show. That way we can keep Funny Farm and Total Annihilation for encores should they be called for." Leda finished off our list.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a shrug.

"Me too." Addie agreed.

"Me three." Robyn said and we all laughed.

"So we're set." I said. "Now it's just a case of having something to eat, making sure we go to the bathroom and get our drinks ready for when we're performing."

We headed down to the kitchen to find something to eat but Grandpa hadn't finished cooking.

"I'm making a buffet so people may help themselves during the concert or perhaps afterwards." He explained.

"That's great." Addie said. "But is there anything we can eat now?"

"I also thought you would be hungry before your concert so you will find four chicken salad sandwiches beneath the domes there along with a pitcher of lemonade and a choice of potato chips or crisps to accompany it."

"Thanks." All four of us said as we made our way to the breakfast bar where Gramps had set up the domes.

We sat at the breakfast bar and shared out the food. It didn't take us long to eat it and we offered to wash up, but Gramps told us to leave the kitchen. After we grabbed three small bottles of water each from the fridge we left him alone.

We took the water up to the informal sitting room and set them up where we might need them later. Then we went upstairs to use the bathroom since it would be quicker than the four of us waiting to use the one downstairs. I didn't feel like I needed to use the bathroom, but I had to try, I didn't want to make a mad dash when we were in the middle of our set. So I let Leda go before me just to give me that little bit longer so I might want to go thanks to the lemonade.

Addie and Robyn came to our room a moment before I stepped out of the bathroom and it was time to go down to the informal sitting room. I felt, well sick I guess. I didn't have anything to judge it by, but the roll in my stomach made me think that's what sick feels like. Was I nervous?

 _That's what sick feels like Bro, and you are nervous, but that's ok, so am I._ Addie thought toward me.

 _You don't seem it._ I observed.

 _But I am._ Addie assured me.

 _What's your secret?_

 _I'm just treating it like it's a normal practice and I won't even think about our audience. It's just the four of us like usual. With maybe Olly and Silver or our sisters stopping by for a look see, but nothing more than that._

 _Ok. Ok. If I think of it like that._

"What are you two talking about?" Leda asked.

"Yeah. You know we can tell by your faces when you're conversing on the down low." Robyn added.

 _You want me to tell them? They'll offer their support._ Addie counselled.

"I think I'm getting stage fright." I said, before Addie could stumble over his words trying to not make it seem as bad as it was.

"We all got it." Robyn said with a shrug. "I'd be worried if you didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Fret not my lover, we will do well." Leda said as she hugged me. "And the fear will add a thrill to the performance. Get your heart racing as it were."

"I guess." I said. "I just wish I didn't feel so sick."

"It will pass once you're caught in the music." Leda said softly as she placed her hand to my cheek and kissed my lips.

I took a deep calming breath.

"Ok. Let's go get caught in the music." I announced.

We all left the room and made our way downstairs. Gran came to meet us as we reached the landing.

"Come with me." She said. "You can wait in the little back room until everyone's in the sitting room. That way you can make a grand entrance. I'll announce you and everything."

"Perfect." Addie said and Gran smiled before she led us to the south staircase so we could come out at the dining room and go into the back room without anyone seeing us.

Now inside it was just a matter of waiting for the show to begin.

* * *

 **Olly**

"We are so late." Keelie said with a giggle as we reached her house.

"Not that late." I said.

"You got five minuets to change then we need to get our asses over to Essie's." Keelie's father Hunter said in an unimpressed voice as he stood in the middle of the kitchen with his arms folded as he glared at us.

"Then stop delaying us." Keelie called as she pulled me through the kitchen and on up the stairs.

She giggled again before she kissed my lips and pushed me toward the spare room I'd been staying in.

I rushed into the room and pulled off the shorts and t-shirt I'd worn for my run with Keelie and pulled on my jeans and best t-shirt. It was a simple black T with the logo for Scrumptious Shit, a local punk band I hauled gear for now and then for twenty bucks a time. It wasn't much, but it was my money, and a way to put my Quileute muscles to financial use when there wasn't much going around the Res. I didn't have the skill for the furniture factory and until I finished school the fishing fleet was too much of a long haul.

I looked in the mirror to check my hair. It was a mess, thanks to running as a man and also the fact that Keelie couldn't keep her fingers out of it when we were making out. I didn't mind that so much, but I didn't want to rub in the fact that I had an awesome girlfriend to my bro Silver. I picked up my comb and dragged it through my hair, it rasped against the dried gel I'd used this morning but I had to try and get it a little manageable. I added more gel and pulled it into place. It wasn't how I usually liked it, looked a little overdone, but without the time I needed it would have to do.

"Knock, knock." Keelie said from the open door and I turned to her.

I felt my heart stop a moment and my blood start to rush like it always did when I looked at her. I'd imprinted on her. She was the one for me, and my body knew it. But we hardly had privacy here so I had to will my body to calm down.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Well come on." She said and she took my hand again and led me downstairs where Hunter and Keelie's mother Olwen was waiting in the entrance hall.

"We'll go by car so we can all arrive together." Hunter said.

"Ok Dad." Keelie said in a wary voice.

"Come on. It's only five minutes and it will start." Olwen said in her strange almost accent.

Keelie smiled at me and we stepped out the front door where a truck was waiting, I hadn't seen it before, but I guess Hunter usually kept it in the garage but had got it out ready. I got into the back seat with Keelie while Hunter and Olwen got in the front. Hunter was driving.

He put his foot down so it took little over two minuets before we pulled into the garage under Tregarran Hall, which was the ridiculously big castle like mansion owned by Keelie's aunt and uncle.

Hunter didn't waste time getting out of the jeep and we the rest of us didn't either. We followed him out of the garage, into the kitchen and up a set of stairs that came out in the library. Then we were led through a door I hadn't used before and we were in a room full of chairs facing the window where the instruments were set up, but the Freaks weren't here yet.

I saw my fellow wolves were in the seats toward the front. Silver waved frantically at me, pointing to the empty love seat next to him. He must have saved it for me and Keelie. I grabbed Keelie's hand and pulled her toward the love seat and sat down so I was closer to Silver, but he was my brother from another mother, and father. But he's the closest thing I have to a brother and more my bro than any poor kid that might find me one day searching for our wandering father.

We bumped fists like we usually did before her whispered, "You're late."

"We were making the most of what might be our last day together for a long while." I said.

"So did you?" Silver asked excitedly.

"Not something you should be asking in front of me, or other people." Keelie hissed, but it was clear from her face that she was teasing him and she tapped his nose with her finger.

"Good point." Silver said.

"Olly will tell you all about it next time you're alone." Keelie said with a wink.

"Yeah?" I said, I wasn't planning to go so much into detail about us making out to Silver, but I guess I'd have to now.

"Ok." Silver said. "So what do you think about this concert?"

"It's bound to be good. The Freaks usually are." I replied.

"I know. But we're usually just crashing a rehearsal." Silver countered.

"Then it's about time you get to go to a real concert." Keelie observed.

"Yeah." Silver agreed. "It's just a shame they probably ain't got their costumes. What I wouldn't give to see Leda and Robyn in those corsets again." Silver said with a grin and I gave him a look, like seriously dude? My girlfriend is sitting right there!

"I bet they looked good." Keelie said, and I realised she was trying to put me at ease, I could talk guy stuff with Silver if he needed it. "Do you know if they were bought or did Leda make them?"

"I think Leda made them." I replied.

"I think I remember her saying something like that." Silver agreed.

"If that's the case I'll have to get a look at them. Maybe she can make me something." Keelie mused.

Silver looked at her a moment, like looked her over in his trying not to let girls know he was looking over them way. I didn't even look at him this time. Once we were Res side again we needed to have a serious talk, when we weren't around anyone else.

"You're lucky bro. If the girl I imprint on is even half as good as Keelie I'll be a happy man." Silver observed.

"You'd be a happy man whoever you imprint on. It's par of the course." Twain hissed. "Now settle down, I think the show's about to start."

Just then the lights dimmed apart from the ones over the instruments. Then the door opposite the library opened and Essie walked up to the mike.

"Good evening everybody!" Essie called into the mike and the room fell into waiting silence. "I'd like to welcome you all to Tregarran Hall for this special occasion. The first unofficial concert of the Eternal Freak Show. Let's hear a big round of applause for Leda on drums."

As she said that Leda walked in and waved as everyone clapped and Silver whooped more than was probably necessary.

Leda sat behind the drums as Essie said, "And on bass, we have Robyn."

Robyn came in, waving too as everyone cheered her, Simon and Dove really picking up the volume on the cheer section.

Robyn took up her bass while Essie announced, "And on keyboard we have Loki."

Loki entered and took his seat behind the keyboard quickly, barely giving the audience a look. That wasn't like him. Was he scared or something? Not something I ever would have accused Loki of.

"And last but not least, singing and on lead guitar, Addie."

Essie stepped away from the mike as Addie came into the room, picked up his guitar, strummed it once so the sound resonated through the speakers and stepped up to the mike.

"We're the Eternal Freak Show. We hope to give you a good time. This first one is called Pack of Wolves"

Leda tapped her sticks together to count them in and then they all started together on a fast punk number that I recognised as the one they usually used to warm up with. I actually knew a lot of the words to it. Well it was a hell of an earworm and I'd heard it enough times already. I couldn't help singing along as I bopped my head to the beat.

"You know this song?" Keelie asked into my ear.

"Yeah. They play it all the time." I replied, speaking into her ear.

"It's good. Makes you wanna get up and dance."

"Well do you?" I asked, and held out my hand.

Keelie looked a little shocked for a moment, but then shrugged and took my hand and stood up, pulling me to my feet too. We started dancing, mostly bouncing along to the beat since it wasn't exactly waltzing music. Silver came to join us. Then Marie and Ariana, dragging a protesting Hugo up with them, although we all knew he liked the attention.

Soon everyone was dancing around to the music, even people I wouldn't think would get down to this type of music, like Tobias and Alec. But everyone was having a good time and we wanted more music when the Freaks reached the end of their set. Even after two encores, but I guess they had to stop somewhere and it was getting pretty late. Some of us had to travel to get to our beds.

Before I left with Keelie and her parents I went to talk to Twain.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet. You got your phone on you right?"

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"As soon as I know I'll text you. Now get going before Hunter decides to leave you behind."

"Thanks." I said before I hurried to catch my ride.

* * *

 **Addie**

We left the sitting room to a pretty loud applause given there was less than thirty people. I felt psyched. There was a buzzing going through my body I'd never felt before and I felt like I could run up Everest without breaking a sweat. I was too buzzed from the performance to sit in the fold away chairs that had been set up in Mam's old dance room.

I wasn't the only one who felt buzzed, all the Freaks did and thanks to me and Loki it was getting telepathically amplified around us all. As soon as the door closed Robyn grabbed hold of me and crushed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me as her hands went searching under my t-shirt.

I was getting hard, and I didn't even care that Leda and Loki were also in the room. Well they were too into each other to really notice us either.

 _Guys. Your parents are heading there to congratulate you._ Gran cut into all of our thoughts.

Robyn and I pulled apart quickly and she darted her eyes down quickly.

 _I'll be ok._ I said and moved quickly into one of the chairs so the table would give me a little cover while I tried to get my anatomy under control.

 _Probably wasn't the best idea to start making out down here._ Loki thought toward me as he dropped down into the chair next to me looking uncomfortable.

 _Talk about a buzz kill._ I joked and we both laughed and I could feel myself relax where I wouldn't need a handy cushion to be descent for my future in-laws.

"What's so funny?" Robyn demanded as she sat down next to me.

 _Tell you later._ I promised before I started speaking out loud cause it would seem weird if we weren't. "So you didn't find it all that bad afterwards."

"No." Loki replied. "Once we started playing I forgot there was an audience, but I could feel them too."

"I don't know if it's cause we were performing with you too, but I swear I could feel the buzz of all their minds." Robyn said. "It was amazing."

"I for one am looking forward to our next gig." Leda said as there was a knock at the door and a moment later Dove and Simon stepped in followed closely by Alec and Kitty.

"And when will that be?" Alec asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We have no idea Papa, I was merely expressing my want to perform once more." Leda replied. "There are many things we must arrange before we even consider our first gig."

"Like what?" Dove asked as she sat down opposite us.

"We're not registered yet. And we need an agent." Robyn replied.

She hadn't intended on getting Dove's help, but a little boost wouldn't hurt.

"I'll ask around, see who's best in this area." Dove said. "I can call in a few favours if you want me to. But if not, I'll just give you their number and you handle it yourself."

"I'd prefer that Mom. No offence, but if we make it big I don't want any little evidence that we got a boost up cause I'm the daughter of Dove Bradshaw and Simon Leighton. I want it to be because we earned it."

"We understand." Simon said with a smile as he tapped Dove's shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with giving family members a little boost from the shadows." Kitty chided, flashing her pearly whites that had adorned many a huge film poster in the past and everyone laughed.

"Yeah. But no one knew you were related to Dad. Not even Dad." Robyn pointed out.

"That is a good point." Kitty conceded. "Of course if a mysterious benefactor were to…"

"I hate to be the cold dose of reason here Kitty-Kat, but according to the world Kat Perez is dead. She no longer holds sway." Leda said sadly.

"Unfortunately that is true." Kitty said glumly.

"But those who matter know she is very much alive." Alec said as he put his arm around her.

Kitty smiled as she leant into Alec.

"You sure have talent." Simon said. "I know that if you don't make it as a rock group, you can at least go into soundtracks. There's still plenty of money in that. I know a few of your songs there seemed to be painting a story."

"I guess that's a back up plan." Loki said.

"Sure. I got a few ideas for musicals, or at least telling a story through music, but I guess we can leave that for our fourth album. The concept album." I said.

"You got it all planned out?" Dove asked.

"I am my mother's son." I observed and everyone laughed.

"Is there anything else?" Loki asked before he yawned. "I don't mean to be rude, but the past week or two has been hectic and I could really do with getting my head down. Not to mention I need a shower before I do."

"As do I." Leda agreed. "You understand Papa? I've hardly slept since we left for the battle. I wish to catch up on my sleep tonight."

"Of course." Alec replied. "After such a hectic week even I feel tired." He joked and we laughed because it wasn't often that he joked. "I think we should all away to bed. To sleep." He said pointedly.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Gran and Gramps before I hit the hay." I said as I stood up and stretched out my limbs since they'd started to cramp up a little because I'd sat down before my body had really calmed down from performing.

"Me too." Robyn said as she stood up too and put her arm through mine.

"We all should." Leda said as she stood, pulling Loki up with her.

"You coming with?" I offered the adults before we walked to the door.

They followed us through to the sitting room where a lot of our audience was still standing around, talking and eating food from the buffet Gramps had set up. The wolves were nearest the door, so they grabbed us first.

"Not bad kid." Hugo said as he gave me a noogie before he let me go and grabbed hold of Loki too, but had a harder time reaching his head since he was taller. "All of you." Hugo added with a chuckle as he stepped away.

"You've improved a lot since the last time I heard you, and I didn't think that was possible." Twain said. "You should consider setting up online as well as gigging just to get your sound out there. Just remember to get everything copyright protected."

"We're working on that." I said.

"Shame I'm not an actual lawyer yet. I could sort all that out for you." Keelie said, and I wondered for a moment why she was hanging out over here with the wolves she didn't really know until I saw that she had her arm around Olly and I read it all from their minds.

"Well as soon as you're practicing let us know and we'll take you on provided you want to go into copy law." I said.

"I have a good few years before I really have to consider my discipline." Keelie said with a shrug.

"Whatever the case, I'm sure Olly will be there by your side." Loki said with a grin and I chuckled.

Keelie looked between us unamused.

"Telepaths." She growled before grabbing Olly's hand and dragging him over to the other side of the room.

"Probably wasn't the best idea guys. We're not sure when we're heading home and they don't know when they'll see each other next." Silver said.

"We should have thought about that." I conceded. "I can't think much at the moment though. I'm knackered."

"We really should say night to Essie and Tobias and make our way up to bed." Robyn said.

I nodded in agreement.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said before I headed toward the beacon of Gran's mind with Robyn, Leda and Loki in tow.

We reached Gran and Gramps, they'd been talking to Uncle Hunter and Aunt Olwen, but now they turned to talk to us.

"You all heading on up to bed?" Gran asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"We really need to hit the hay." Loki said before he yawned and that set me off, as well as Robyn and Leda.

"What a yawn chorus, I feel I should join you." Gramps said as he stifled a yawn.

"Yeah. I think we should say goodnight and save you from Tobias' dodgy humour." Gran said dryly.

"Dodgy humour? I thought you loved my sense of humour Miss Esther." Gramps said, feigning hurt.

"Most of the time Fang Boy, but our grandkids are dead on their feet. We really should say goodnight so they can get going."

"Of course." Gramps said before he turned back to us. "Goodnight all. You did well tonight and I look forward to your first gig. Regardless of where you perform, Grandma and I will be there front and centre."

"If you tell us in enough time." Gran amended. "And you'd better cause we wanna be there."

"No matter the establishment." Gramps added.

"We will." I promised.

"But I doubt it'll be until next summer at the earliest. We got to concentrate on graduating over the next couple of months." Robyn said.

"Once we've graduated we can concentrate more on the band." I added.

"That is very wise." Gramps said.

"But as soon as we set up our first gig you'll be the first to know." Loki promised.

"Make sure we are." Gran said with a nod before she grabbed hold of all of us one by one for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now goodnight all. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

We all said goodnight and escaped to the library and up the stairs.

 _We're sharing a room now, although we won't get up to anything since we're between Robyn's parents and Leda's parents._ Loki thought toward me. _Just thought I'd let you know if you want it as perfect reason for you and Robyn to share tonight._

 _Thanks Bro. I'll let Robyn know._ I replied as we walked along the corridor that connected the backstairs to the main landing.

"I guess this is where we part." I said.

"Yeah. We'll have to talk more about it tomorrow. Maybe you and Robyn can head home in our car." Loki suggested.

"I'll have to check with Dove and Simon first." Robyn replied. "They might want to take me to the Res."

"Well whatever, we'll have a Freaks meeting." Loki said firmly.

"Yes." Leda said with a nod.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." I said warily. "I just need to sleep now."

"Night." Loki said.

"Nos da." I murmured.

"Nos da." Leda repeated with a smile, going right back to when we were kids in Wales.

"Goodnight." Robyn said before she pulled me to the left while Loki and Leda went to the right.

 _They're sharing a room._ I informed Robyn. _Though they're just sleeping._

 _If they can do that so can we._ Robyn thought back. _So which room?_

 _We'll go into the room you're staying in because I'm in Mam's old room. You're in Uncle Tony's old room so it's not so bad. If we do make out a little it's not somewhere my parents did it._

 _I get what you're saying. So you want to grab your bag and come join me?_

 _Yeah. You want to grab my bag with me?_

 _Try and stop me._ Robyn said as she went on her tiptoes to kiss my lips before turning the handle on Mam's old room.

We went in and I threw everything back in my bag before I went into the end room with Robyn. As far away from her parents as possible.

"I need a shower before I settle. I'm sweating like a pig." Robyn said. "And before you say anything about me smelling sweet cause we're imprints, I feel dirty."

"I'll shower too. Maybe I'll go use Mam's so it's quicker." I said, pointing to the wall.

Robyn shook her head as she locked the bedroom door.

 _Grab your pyjamas and come with me._ She said seductively into my mind.

 _Is it wise to get naked together?_ I asked.

We'll only shower. Separate if you want, but there's no need for you to go elsewhere.

 _Ok._ I said, unable to deny her.

Robyn smiled at me as she took my hand and I felt the blood rush downwards. Could I actually behave myself? Could I get naked in front of her without feeling embarrassed by the fact I was so aroused right now.

Robyn stopped and frowned at me for a moment. She took my hand and guided it down her knickers until I felt how wet she was underneath. She grabbed the front of my t-shirt and pulled me closer before she crushed her lips to mine.

 _You're not the only one who got all hot and tingly from performing and then being so close to the one who can turn me on just by being in the same room. I'm so wet right now, which is why I need a shower to cool down. I know you do too, but you think I'm a bitch?_

 _No._ I assured her firmly and I ran my fingers along that little nub so she'd feel my sincerity.

 _Then why would you feel embarrassed about getting hard in front of me? You think I wouldn't like that? Like the fact that I turn you on?_ She asked as she slipped her hand beneath my pants and wrapped it around my member before she stroked it gently. I grunted as I tried not to get too into it, I really didn't want to blow a load when we was supposed to be good.

 _I can't…_ I trailed off, I couldn't form a solid thought.

"Then we need to cool off." Robyn whispered as she stepped away from me and I was left swaying, feeling cold. "We should shower."

I nodded and let her lead me into the bathroom.

Robyn showered first while I tried to will my boner away. I was pretty sure the water wouldn't be enough. I didn't want to go into bed with Robyn with a half loaded gun.

She stepped out of the shower and nodded for me to go in. Shaking a little I pulled my clothes off and walked a little unsteadily toward the tray.

"Let me help you with that." Robyn said in a soft, seductive voice as she trapped me against the door.

She smiled up at me and kissed my lips before she kissed down my body and then her tongue flicked out against the head. I put my hand on her shoulder to push her away, she didn't have to do this.

Robyn looked up at me, shook her head then put her hands on my hips so she had me trapped as she wrapped her mouth around me and sucked and licked and teased with her tongue until I felt my body shake as I came and I heard Robyn swallow before she licked me clean. I looked down at her feeling shocked.

"Shower and you can pay me back." She whispered as she ran her hand up my body before placing it on my cheek and kissing my lips. "Come on. I'm tired."

I nodded my head, feeling speechless as I stepped under the water and washed my hair and body. I cooled down a little but none of the tension really left my body. I still felt the tingles of what Robyn had done, but I wanted her to feel it too.

"You ready to sleep?" Robyn asked, although she hadn't dressed since her shower.

I nodded my head.

"Come on." She said, taking my hand and not giving me chance to dress as she led me to the bed.

She turned off the light and I heard her moving in the room. She bumped into something.

"Damn it." She growled.

I moved to her, seeing her perfectly in the low light in the room, it didn't take my eyes long to adjust and there was enough moonlight coming in through the skylight. For me at least. I lifted her into my arms and she wrapped her arm around me and found my lips in what was to her complete darkness.

I pulled down the covers and placed her into bed before I kissed down her body until I reached her nether regions and I started to lick and roll my tongue and suck on her nub until I could feel her fingers pulling at my hair as she stifled her cries by biting on her other hand.

Once she relaxed and was trying to get her breath back I moved up to lie beside her and put my arm around her. She cwtched into me, sighing happily.

 _Wow? Where did you learn that?_ She asked as she swept her hand over my chest and hooked her leg over mine.

 _I didn't. It was instinct._ I replied.

"Wow." She breathed and put her mouth to mine, brushing her tongue against mine. "I like instinct."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Robyn said. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good." She said, settling against my chest for a moment before taking another deep breath and asking, "What does no star mean?"

"No star?" I asked then realised what she meant. "Nos da?"

"Yeah. That." She said.

"Just means goodnight in Welsh."

"You think you can teach me that?" She asked, which surprised me a little.

"If you want, but I thought you only needed to know English and Spanish."

"That was before. But if you imprinted on me then I want to make the transition at some point and if I do it'll help to learn other languages. Might as well start with the second tongue of my honey bun."

"You want to make the change?" I asked.

"I want to be with you forever. Your forever. If I'm human I can't. Ideally I'd like to be like Grace and Prue, but if that's not to be, well I'll have to have kids first. In the future of course. But I want to be with you forever, and forever means more than two languages."

"I got no objections to teaching you." I said softly as I stroked her hair.

"Glad to hear it." Robyn murmured softly. "What else do I need to know?"

"How about we stick to nos da tonight and we'll start on Welsh tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I need to sleep."

"Nos da." I said.

"Nos da." Robyn repeated as she pulled the blanket up over us and we settled down to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, my OCs belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma, Sarahkala444, Asherah Isa, maggiepie123 and rickaroo922**

 **This is really late. Part of it is real life bleeding my writing time, and part of it is knowing what to do with this story. At the moment it's early days, and I got no big scenes in mind this early in the story, but I need to establish things.**

* * *

 **Robyn**

I woke up, wondering where I was at first. Took a second to remember I was in Tregarran. When I'd stayed in the past it had usually been when all the kids were here and it was up in the attic with the girls. This time I was waking up in one of the actual bedrooms. Hadn't Addie said it used to be Tony's?

Where was Addie anyway? He wasn't in bed with me, but I didn't panic long cause I could sense him in the bathroom before my ears really registered the sound of running water. I got out of bed and realised I'd forgot to pack something yesterday, my contacts. My eyes weren't as bad as they had been when I was a kid, but without my contacts it was the difference between SD and HD. I didn't think it would matter much since I wasn't planning anything that needed much coordination this morning.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Addie had left the door open and now he was stood at the mirror. His curly hair was slicked down with water and he had a towel around his waist as he stood at the mirror, shaving.

"You're getting rid of it?" I asked and pouted at him in the mirror.

Addie turned around and give me a guilty grin, his lower face half foamed and half smooth.

"We're probably heading home today, I need to get rid of it before Mam sees." He explained.

"You know, she doesn't have a problem with Simon having a beard. Do you think that maybe the reason she doesn't like Mal having one is because it personally affects her? You think she'd care so much if you had one?" I asked.

"Maybe not, but until I leave school I should probably go clean shaven. It's gonna look weird enough with me having shot up and filled out without me adding a beard on top that makes me look about thirty." Addie said with dread.

"I guess that's a point." I said as I stepped close enough to whisper. "And last night was amazing."

"It was only 'Oral'" Addie said, mouthing the last word and blushing.

"It was still good." I said and stroked the smooth side of his cheek. "Well, I guess I should shower myself."

Addie nodded his head.

I smiled and kissed the clean side of his face before I stepped up to the shower, turned it on and stepped under the water. I washed wiped and dressed then dried my hair, thankful that it was short so it didn't take too long to dry.

Soon we were ready to head down to breakfast and I hoped Dove and Simon wouldn't question us about the night before. As far as I was concerned it was none of their damn business. Hopefully Dove wouldn't bring anything up in front of Essie and Tobias, mostly Tobias because he had a strong sense of what was rude.

Turned out it wasn't Dove and Simon I had to worry about. It was Loki. Not that he made it too obvious, but knowing him as long as I have it was obvious he was pissed with Addie and me. I didn't find out why exactly that morning, but it was clear he wasn't happy with us. Kinda reminded me of the week Leda was away.

Since he was being passive aggressive as opposed to overtly antagonistic I decided it was best to ignore him in front of the old people and chew him out about it later. Or at least get him to explain his beef.

But other than a grouchy Loki breakfast seemed to go well, and even better when Tobias said, "Dove, I hear that you and Simon must return to Hollywood. Perhaps we could aid you in seeing Robyn safely back to the Res, means we are heading that way."

He caught Dove off guard, but said it in such a reasonable way that she couldn't refuse. I could have kissed Tobias in that moment since he got me a ride back with Addie. Not to mention got Dove out of my hair a lot sooner.

Addie led us back through the forest so we could go in the back way. I didn't waste anytime packing my bags to go home and I was back at Tregarran with Addie by lunchtime. We weren't going straight home, Essie and Tobias were giving the others a few hours to get their stuff together. I think mostly they were giving Olly a few extra hours with Keelie, but I wasn't about to comment on that.

* * *

 **Leda**

I awoke snuggled up next to my Loki and I was happy. We had gone to sleep on chaste kisses, after all, Papa and Kitty-Kat were in the next room, but I had found it sufficient, because soon we would return home and we could spend the odd night at our tree house and very soon we would have our apartment with no one else beneath the same roof.

Loki stirred and his fingers stroked through my hair.

 _Morning my lover._ I thought toward him, knowing that Essie would not pry and Papa would not hear.

 _I can't wait until I get you on your own._ He thought back as he kissed my head.

 _Are you reading my mind?_ I teased.

 _Don't need to, to know what you're thinking._ Loki said as he pulled me in closer.

I chuckled as I hugged him tighter and reached up to kiss him.

"I will shower first." I said as I got out of bed.

"Sure, sure." Loki said, closing his eyes in the pretence of going back to sleep.

"That's not a permission slip for you to go back to sleep." I chastised and hit him with a pillow.

Loki opened one eye and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously?" He asked.

I shrugged.

Loki glared at me for a moment, then let out a growl as he rose from the bed and grabbed around me. I giggled as he turned me onto the bed and started tickling me. Loki suddenly stopped and frowned.

 _Might not want to make you giggle._ He thought toward me as he lifted me into his lap and hugged me. _Alec thinks we're up to something._

 _Then I really should shower, and hopefully we can return home and find our privacy in our tree house._

 _Good point._ Loki thought and kissed my temple before he loosened his arms from around me.

I stood up and entered the bathroom. I didn't linger in the shower, I had every intention of returning home as soon as possible so that Loki and I could have privacy. As was becoming usual to us, Loki showered while I dried my hair. Once dressed and perfectly presentable we made our way down to the dining room.

Loki was in a very good mood, even when Papa entered the room to accompany Kitty-Kat, but as soon as Addie and Robyn entered Loki frowned deeply and I felt his mood shift. Unfortunately mind speak was impossible when in the room with several other telepaths, I would have to wait until we were in our room once more, and hope no one else would become aware of his bad mood.

Once breakfast was done I followed Loki upstairs, but he didn't return to our room, instead he led me up to the roof. He stopped at the crenulations and looked out over the grounds. I stood next to him and hugged his arm, leaning my head against it.

"What troubles you?" I asked.

"We were good last night." He said.

"Yes we were." I confirmed.

"But since we were sharing I thought I'd let Addie know so they could share too. You know, to be fair." He explained.

"Of course."

"They weren't good last night." Loki said darkly.

"In what manner?" I asked, unable to follow his meaning.

"Well, it was no more than oral, but still? Under our grandparents' roof?" Loki demanded.

"Would that have prevented you had Papa not been next door last night?" I asked, frowning for in truth I had no idea what was his view on this matter.

"Yeah." Loki said with a firm nod, and I realised that was the truth, as much teasing and complaining of being next door to my parents, it had all been in jest, he would do no more than kiss here in his grandparents' house.

"That's very admirable my lover." I whispered and kissed his cheek. "As for Addie and Robyn, they're caught up at the moment, being separated for almost a week and Addie witnessing what he has. I know we experienced our own horrors down in Mexico, but we faced them together and it became a bonding experience. Addie had to face those horrors alone. Now that he's reunited with Robyn, he's grabbing every experience he can."

"When you put it like that, I guess I should cut 'em some slack." Loki said before he took a deep breath.

"There is also the fact that we have our tree house to look forward to any night you're not running. Where have they to go when they want privacy? Olwen's roundhouse? That's all well and good, provided nobody else is using it. Not to mention the fact that we will soon have a place of our own."

"That's another good point." Loki said and he smiled in embarrassment. "I guess I need to make it up to them now."

"Perhaps."

"I think, when we do get our own place, maybe I could give Addie the tree house. At least for them to have somewhere to get away to when they want a little fun but it's not the best time to travel up to the lake." He stated.

"I think that would be appropriate." I said with a nod. "So when will we start apartment hunting?"

"Once I get my work shifts back in order and I know when I'm running so I know when I got free time." Loki replied.

"I'll scour the local ads in the meantime and try to narrow it down." I promised. "Any preferences?"

"It has to have two rooms." He said.

"Two rooms?" I inquired.

"Well you did promise." He added with a grin.

"I did." I conceded. "Very well, two rooms."

"I've also been thinking that maybe we should be looking more toward renting a house." He said in a way that suggested he was testing the waters and unsure of my reaction.

"A house?" I asked, curious more than anything else.

"Yeah. Well a house is more likely to back onto the woods and less likely people will notice when I'm coming in from running."

"That is something to consider." I mused. "Very well. I will look at houses too. I suppose we'd need a ground floor apartment with rear access if we were to go the apartment route. Will a house cost more?"

"Jane's covering the rent for the first year and then Addie and Robyn can move in with us when they graduate to help us cover the rent. Should be ok with four incomes." He said with a shrug.

"If they want to move in with us, but I'm sure we'll find a way to cover the rent regardless. We will have a year to do so."

"Yeah." Loki agreed.

I settled my head against his shoulder one more and we were silent for a moment as we looked out over the grounds where Addie was now visible leading Robyn by the hand while her parents followed behind. He was leading them back to the Cranston Farm so Robyn could retrieve her belongings before heading home some time later with Addie and the wolves. From the pace Addie was keeping it was clear he wished to be away from the scrutinising gaze of his future in-laws. It was something with which I could sympathise.

"I don't mind living in a smaller house if it means I'm out from beneath Papa's feet." I whispered.

"I'll be glad of the extra space." Loki observed wistfully.

"You have your own room, now you will share." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'll only have your mind under the same roof and I could run around in it forever." He said with a little growl as he placed his arm about me, pulled me into his side and kissed my temple.

"As enamoured by that prospect as I am, we must also feed ourselves. Not to mention we will deprive the world of our music." I said lightly.

"Good point." Loki said and kissed my lips in a quick peck. "Now let's go pack and hit the road."

* * *

 **Keelie**

I woke up a little confused. There was an arm over me. It came back to me in a rush. Getting home after the concert and Mom assuring Dad that there wasn't anything wrong with me sharing a bed with Olly. We wouldn't get up to anything, he could check in with that, but given that we were about to be separated it would be cruel to cut our time together short. Even when we were asleep.

Since Mom had given us this leeway, I hadn't done anything, but waking up snuggled with Olly all I wanted to do was kiss him. I resisted the urge since kissing him in bed might lead to other stuff, or at least go too far for Dad to handle and he won't let me within a foot of Olly until I turn eighteen.

So I got out of bed instead, pulling my t-shirt back into place and making sure my jeans weren't riding low, we'd left all our clothes on to be even better in Dad's eyes. Olly stirred a little but didn't wake up.

I grabbed some clean clothes then made my way downstairs to use the shower room on the other side of the kitchen near the back door. My bathroom didn't have a lock on it since I would lock my bedroom door when I wanted to use it. I didn't usually have people stay over so it had never been an issue before.

Of course using the downstairs shower room meant I didn't have any of my products. There was just the generic man smelling ones Dad kept here for if he got muddy when he went out running. It would have to do, so I showered and dressed, going back upstairs with my hair in a towel.

Olly's phone buzzed as I went back into my bedroom. He groaned as he reached out for his phone, probably wherever he usually kept it in relation to him in his room, because fumbled a bit then sat up to locate it. He took a moment to get his message open then groaned as he dropped back onto the pillows.

"What's up?" I asked as I wiped my hair with the towel.

"We're heading back today." He said sadly.

"Oh." I said, feeling suddenly sick as I dropped the towel to the floor and sat heavily on my chair. "What time?"

"I need to be packed and over at Tregarran by four." He grumbled.

"We got this morning to do something." I said, looking for a bright side.

"I guess it won't take me that long to pack." He said as he sat up and managed a smile.

"And you'll get to see your mother. You gotta be missing her." I said, searching for anything to make him having to go home have a meaning.

"Yeah." He said with a nod.

"I need to dry my hair then we can decide what we wanna do?" I said, although it was more a question, because I needed time to process it.

"I'll go have a shower, get dressed and pack." Olly said sadly as he got up off my bed.

I nodded my head and watched him as he made his way glumly from my room. I sighed unhappily before turning to my mirror and I started brushing out my hair. I dried it and braided it, pinning it up around my head. I looked into my own sad eyes, I knew we wouldn't have long, but the time had come too quickly. Especially since I wasn't sure when I'd see him again.

Olly knocked on my door and I jumped a little before turning to look at him.

"You were away with the fairies." He said as he stepped into my room.

"Yeah." I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I made you something." He said.

"You did?" I asked, feeling touched and surprised.

"Yeah. It's not great, but I'll make a better one by the time we meet again, but since I'll be leaving today I thought I'd make you a little something." He said with a shrug.

"Ok."

"It means I'll have to get some new laces when I get home, but you're worth it." He continued, grinning.

"Thanks?" I said, a little uncertain.

"So, here." He said and brought his hand from behind his back. He was holding a band that was woven from the blue laces of his converse. "May I?"

I frowned for a moment, then held out my left hand realising what it was, a promise band. Olly tied the band around my wrist before he stroked his thumb over it.

"It's pretty." I stated.

"Not really, but like I said, I'll have a better one next time I see you." He said with a shrug.

"You don't have to." I said as I hugged him. "It's something you made, and that's more important to our people, not what it's made from."

Olly shrugged again.

"Now I have to give you something." I said and I looked up at the array of necklaces hanging from the frame. "I made all these."

Olly looked up and glanced over them.

"They're good." He said with a nod.

"There's one that's just right for you." I said as I got up and sorted through the various leather cords until I came to what I was looking for. "This was one of the first I made. When I first got my inheritance Mom said I had to bring home dinner to prove my skill. I also had to use as much of the deer as I could. When he fell part of his antler came off, it was too small to do anything really useful with, so I carved it into an octagon, the perfect shape to emboss a snowflake onto."

I picked out the right necklace.

"I wanted to make it several strings so I made the cord longer. It should be big enough for when you're a wolf and if you don't like it that much I guess you could always wear it under your clothes." I said as I held it in front of him.

Olly was still knelt in front of me and he reached out to take the pendant that was about double the size of a quarter. I'd carved it so the snowflake was embossed rather than indented, so it stood out against the inner surface of the antler.

"How old were you when you started with the ice powers?" He asked.

"Twelve. Not long after my first period. I guess it came with puberty." I said with a shrug.

"You carved this when you were twelve?" He asked, sounding a little like he couldn't believe it.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"Wow." He said as he rubbed his thumb over it. "It's really good."

"Thanks. I replied, feeling my cheeks burn.

Olly bowed his head and I realised what he wanted me to do, I slipped the lace over his head and pulled the tips of his hair up through the band to fall back into place. I ran my fingers around his neck and followed the lace down to the centre of his chest where the pendant fell.

Olly placed his hands over mine to keep them there, then looked up into my eyes. I felt my breath hitch and I leant down to him and put my lips to his. I pulled my hands from beneath his and moved them up to his cheeks, where I traced the shape of his face to etch it in my brain. I wanted to remember everything about him when we had to be away from each other.

Olly stood up as we still kissed and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer as I tilted my head up to stay with his lips. Then I broke the kiss and leant my head sadly against his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered, and I couldn't help the sob.

"Don't worry. We'll face chat every day." Olly said as he stroked my back. "So much you'll get sick of me."

"Not possible." I said, chuckling a little, letting him cheer me up because we still had a few hours together and there was no point ruining them by moping.

I pulled away from Olly and smiled up at him.

"Come on, let's grab breakfast and decide what to do for today."

"Sounds good to me." Olly said, and he kissed my forehead before taking my hand and we went downstairs.

Mom and Dad had gone out for a run according to the note Mom left on the fridge. I decided it was more that she'd dragged Dad out to give Olly and me a little space this morning.

"You want pancakes?" I asked.

"Sure. That's something we can make together."

I nodded, smiling widely at the fact Olly wanted to cook with me and didn't just assume I'd do it all myself.

"Ok. Let's gather the ingredients."

An hour later we'd had breakfast and cleaned the kitchen after us. Now it was a case of what to do.

"We could make out for a while." I said. "Mom will have Dad out as long as she can, and well, we won't see each other for long while, we should at least make it memorable."

"You don't have to convince me." He said as he moved closer to me on the sofa and put his hand to my cheek and met my ready lips.

I don't know how long we were making out for, but whatever, Dad's voice whispered into my mind.

 _Just a heads up, we're a mile away and closing. I know you and Olly need to say goodbye, but maybe it's best not to have us walk in on you?_

I sighed and pulled away from Olly.

"Mom and Dad are nearly back." I whispered and I gave him one last kiss before I stood up to pull my clothes straight.

"Ok." Olly said as he pulled his own clothes straight.

I turned on the TV then sat down next to him. We wouldn't fool my parents, they already knew, but I guess Dad wanted us to at least pretend. A moment later Mom and Dad came into the house.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" Dad asked as he looked into the living room.

"Whatever's going?" I said with a shrug.

"You got any better suggestions Ol?"

Olly shook his head.

"Then I guess it's up to Olwen." Dad said before he left the room.

"Is it lunch time already?" Olly asked.

I glanced up at the clock and it was half past twelve.

"Yep." I said.

"Where did the morning go?"

"I have no idea." I said and shook my head. "Time's slipping away."

"It won't be forever." Olly stated.

"That's something I guess." I said despondent.

"Come on, you barely know me. I can't have made that much of an impact on your life yet." He joked.

"No. Not at all." I said, smiling, letting him cheer me up a little.

"Good. Cause you're not my every other thought."

I giggled.

"And I got something to remember you until we meet again." He said, taking hold of his pendant.

I nodded as I put my hand over his.

"Until we meet again."

Olly put his lips to my forehead before pulling away.

"We got all afternoon before we have to say goodbye."

"I guess we should look on the bright side." I said sadly,

"Grubs up." Dad announced.

Olly and I got to our feet and headed to the kitchen for what was probably the last meal we'd share together for a while.

* * *

 **Loki**

Leda and me were packed by lunchtime, but since Gramps had made chicken curry for lunch we decided to fill up before we hit the road. We were a little early getting to the dining room so we started setting the table. Addie and Robyn were the first to get back so it gave me chance to apologise.

"I'm sorry for giving you crap this morning." I said.

"You did?" Addie said with a frown, but he knew what I was talking about, but he also knew why I was pissed and didn't want it brought up.

"Don't worry, I'll leave all that till we get back, but in the meantime, sorry."

Addie gave me the thumbs up although Robyn frowned a little. I was sure Addie would fill her in.

Just then Gran came up from the kitchen.

"You're all early." She said.

"We've been setting the table." I said defensively.

"Ok." Gran said with a shrug.

There was an awkward silence.

"So you all wanna take your seats?" Gran suggested.

We all sat down and waited for lunch. Kitty came to join us, Alec was packing their things in the car ready, before Gramps sent the food up on the dumb waiter. Turned out it was a good idea to wait for lunch. As usual, Gramps' chicken curry was delicious.

Once we'd fed, Leda and me climbed back into her car and we headed home. As we neared the Cullen House Leda frowned.

"I should give you a lift home."

"Well you did drive me up here, but I think maybe we should call into your house until your parents get back, then you can take me down to the Res. At least you won't have to rush back up to make sure they get back safely."

"Good point." Leda said as she took the turnoff for the Cullen House.

Leda parked up on the gravel since we intended to go to the Res as soon as Kitty and Alec got back. I winced and let out a grunt as the hatred and anger filled my mind all at once.

"Are you ok my Lover?" Leda asked in concern as she put her hand to my cheek.

"Just…a moment." I managed to get out.

I closed my eyes and concentrated to bulk up my shield until the only minds I could feel were my own mind and Leda's. I let out a sigh and turned to Leda.

"Sorry. I just got this wave of heated emotion." I explained.

"What do you mean?" Leda asked.

"The three of them in there are more or less all thinking the same thing even if it's for different reasons. Adrian hates Zoë for 'stealing' his daughter, and is angry that Mischa wants her around. Zoë's pissed that Adrian is hating on her and starting to hate him because he won't cut her a break. Then there's Mischa, disgruntled that her dad can't get on with her girlfriend and starting to hate spending time with the both of them together even though they're the only two people in the world she trusts to look after her. It hit my head like a hammer straight through my temples."

"Oh my poor wolf." Leda said and started massaging my temples.

"That feels so good." I sighed and closed my eyes as I lost myself in the calm.

"Is this the secret to taming the warrior as a man, when a scratch behind the ears tames him as a wolf?" Leda whispered.

I opened my eyes to drown in the turquoise of her eyes. I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yeah." I said, before grinning at her.

"Are you hurting now?" She asked, and I could feel her worry.

"Nah." I said, and shook my head. "It's almost numb now. No headache at all. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said and kissed me again before she got out of the car.

I got out too and she took my hand, threading her fingers through my own and I smiled down at her before we crossed the gravel to the front door.

I braced myself as Leda opened the door and we stepped inside. I was expecting a fresh wave of mind noise without a wall between me and the grouchy trio, but nothing happened. The only thing I could sense was Leda's desire to keep my mind protected from them. All she wanted was that I didn't feel them.

I didn't feel anything coming from them, or sense a single flicker of thought. Even though the tension between them all was clear, I didn't feel a thing. I did think for a moment that maybe Leda's powers could work on the mental level, but nah, her powers worked on the physical. Of course, if she could numb my mind from telepathic onslaughts I didn't mind if she was my kind of novacane.

Zoë and Mischa was sat on one of the love seats. Adrian had pulled one of the armchairs around so it faced the love seat directly. He was glaring at the girls and twitched when Zoë's head snapped around to the door.

"Loki! Leda! You're back!" Zoë said excitedly, as she jumped to her feet and hugged the both of us at the same time. Which was unusual for Zoë, she wasn't the hugging type.

"Yes. We stopped off at Tregarran on the way. Addie and Robyn shouldn't be too far behind, Grandma Essie is bringing them home." Leda replied.

"Cool. I'm glad you're both safe." Zoë said as she ushered us over to Mischa and pulled one of the other loveseats to the halfway point between Adrian with her telekinesis.

Me and Leda sat down.

"Now I've heard Mam and Dad's side of things and Seren's filled me in a little too, but how about I hear about this whole thing from you two?"

"Sure." I said with a shrug. "Then you can tell me how it went at Tregarran."

"Let's get that out of the way first then. Bugger all happened, the GT are miffed they missed out on the action, but they got given hero plaques by the Height's kids so they're chuffing a little about that."

"Doesn't take much to please them." I joked.

"So, you want to tell us all about it?"

"Sure." I said, then together me and Leda told our side of the whole defeat of the League.

* * *

 **Olly**

I said goodbye to Keelie before I climbed into the back of the van. I took one of the backseats, Silver took the other. He waited until everyone was loaded into the car and we were on the road before he leaned over to me so he could speak quietly without the others overhearing.

"You ok Bro?" He asked.

"Sure." I said with a sigh as I played with the snowflake Keelie gave to me.

"Sounds convincing." Silver said and thumped my arm.

He laughed a little, trying to cheer me up, I managed to laugh back, but I didn't feel like it. I felt lousy having to leave Keelie behind. It was a pain in my gut. Would it be like this every time we had to be apart? Would it go away? I don't know if I could stand feeling like this for the next few years until we're old enough to live together. It couldn't be right. It'd get distracting. I wouldn't be able to live my life and that can't be good for the wolf spirit.

"Don't worry. Not long and you can see your mom again." Silver offered.

"Yeah. I ain't seen her in a week. Never been away from home that long before."

"Me neither Bro." Silver said with a grin, and that was a point. After all, we'd nearly always done everything together, even started phasing around about the same time. My brother would help me get through this.

The journey seemed long. Silver kept up our usual stream of banter. I put up a good show for the others, but my brother could tell my heart wasn't in it, but he knew I didn't want to let on either.

All I wanted to do was get back to the Res, say hi to Mom, and escape to my room where I could mope a while. I looked around in confusion when we stopped at the border, but Essie was just letting Tobias out since he didn't have permission to cross. Then she took us to the First Beach parking lot.

Before we could go anywhere Twain had something to say. Of course she did.

"Right guys, I'm not sure what's gonna happen, I'll go let Tina know we're back. Don't get too comfortable and listen out for the call in case there's a meeting."

"So standard procedure." Hugo said dryly and the others laughed. I managed to join in.

"Nice one bro." Twain said sardonically. "But seriously, keep an ear out."

I agreed and grabbed my bag, ready to bolt as soon as I could.

"You may go."

I wasted no time pushing my way out of the van and legging it for home. The door was unlocked, but we never locked our doors on the Res less we were gone for a week. We were a tribe, a family and we respected each other.

"Mom?" I called as I entered.

"Olly?" She said warmly as she poked her head out of the family room door.

"Yeah. We're back." I said as I moved along the hall.

"You look like crap." She said, scrutinising me. "You tired? You need a bath?"

"Can't." I said as I stepped into the family room, ducking my head under the door, these houses had been built for normal height people.

"Why not?" Mom asked as she followed me back in.

"We might have a meeting." I said as I dropped into my chair.

"But you look ready to drop." Mom said as she sat in her own chair.

"Yeah, but I've had a busy week. We all have." I looked away and muttered. "And I've imprinted."

"You what?" Mom asked in shock.

I nodded.

"Who?"

"Keelie Black." I replied.

"Hunter's daughter?"

I nodded again.

"When?"

"The other day."

"And you didn't say?" Mom demanded.

"Thought it should be something I tell you face-to-face, not over the phone."

"I guess." Mom said. "So, do I get to meet her?"

"She's coming here for Tony and Liza's big birthday bash. You can meet her then."

"And you won't get to see her till then." Mom realised.

I nodded my head sadly.

"No wonder you look like crap." Mom said as she crossed the little floor space and sat on the arm of my chair to hug me. "If you need to visit her before then, just let me know."

"Really?"

"I got a few family days spare, and I get to meet her sooner." Mom said, moving back to her chair and she winked at me.

I snorted a laugh, Mom always knew how to cheer me up.

"Is she cute?" Mom asked.

"Beautiful." I said with a smile and I brought up one of the pictures I'd taken of her on my phone to show Mom.

Mom took my phone and nodded her head. "Yep a cutie. Is she a wolf?"

"Nope." I said, and shook my head as I took my phone back.

"A vamp?"

I shook my head.

"Then she's plain human?" Mom asked, that were the three main possibles.

"Not at all. She's like her mother Olwen." I stated.

"What does that mean?"

"Know Olwen's story." I said.

"Kinda. She's some kinda witch and she had a winter spirit that gave her a vamp killing sword?"

"Pretty much. Well Keelie can tap into that winter spirit and it's like us with the wolf spirit. Only her eyes go icy blue, instead of turning into a wolf, and she can channel the spirit into any weapon to be her teeth and claws. She made a tree stump explode with an old branch." I said in awe.

"Must have been some show."

"Yeah." I said, grinning. "She's intelligent too. She wants to be a lawyer, and more important, she wants to train hard and be a lawyer for the Quileute. Money's not important, just protecting our rights. Isn't that honourable?"

"Sure is." Mom said with a nod. "So what you gonna do?"

"Something my muscles will help with. Not like I can go away to college." I said with a shrug.

"Other wolves have." Mom pointed out.

"Only cause they're brilliant. I barely keep up my c's." I grumbled.

"I guess we can leave career talks for another day." Mom said with a sigh. "You hungry?"

"Mom. I'm a wolf. Course I am." I said with a grin.

Mom chuckled as she got to her feet.

"I'll go fix us something to eat and you can go put your clothes in the laundry." She said as she headed to the door.

"Kay." I said.

I got up, picked up my bag and went to the bathroom to empty my clothes into the hamper. Then I took my bag back to my room and took out the coconut and black lumpy rock I'd found in Susie's garden. She said I could take them.

I carried them into the kitchen where Mom was working on one of her delicious fish dishes.

"Mom, I couldn't get much since we were confined to Susie's garden, but I brought you back a little bit of Hawaii." I said.

"You did?" Mom asked.

"Sure I did." I said, as I held out the coconut and volcanic rock to her.

"A real Hawaiian coconut, and a rock from its volcano?" Mom asked as she took them off me. "Couldn't ask for anything better. It's the Quileute way." She added as she put both the rock and coconut on the shelf that had once been for the bread bin, flour barrel, tea, sugar and coffee pots, but now it was filled with stones of different colours, shells, bits of wood, pine cones and other things I'd found and brought home to Mom over the years. "Although I think we'll have to crack it open and eat the nut to preserve the shell or it'll rot."

"How about tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Mom said with a smile. "Our food won't be long, you want to set the table?"

"Kay." I said and grabbed the cutlery to set the table.

I poured us some soda too, then sat down in my usual place. Mom carried two plates over to the table. I had a bigger pile of fish and rice than her, but I needed more food ever since I started phasing. I started eating and like always Mom's cooking was the best. I had my plate empty in no time.

"You really were hungry." Mom said with a chuckle.

"Yep." I said and got up to start washing the dishes.

"I can clear up here." Mom assured me.

"You got work later?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'll clear up in here." I insisted.

"You're a good boy." Mom said and tapped my shoulder as she put her plate down next to the sink. "But I can handle a few dishes. Go keep a ear out for the call."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to be late when they call you."

"Ok." I said and decided to go out and sit on the edge of Mom's raised flowerbed to hear the call better.

It was a minuet later when Tony gave the double howl.

"See you later." I called back into Mom before I ran into the trees. I stripped off my clothes, securing my jeans to my ankle in case we had to be human, and headed for the meeting point.

 _Hey Bro._ Silver said as he joined me, running next to me.

 _Heard the call then._ I said.

 _Yep._ He replied. _Was in the middle of dinner._

 _Just finished mine._

 _What did you have?_ Q asked, he was half a mile from us, running on an intercept course.

 _Mom's spicy fish and rice._ I replied.

 _Tasty._ Hugo cut in. _She made it for me once._

 _When? Why?_ I asked.

 _Oh, just being neighbourly._ Hugo said and there was a thought he quickly pushed way down and I was glad he did lest I want to bite him for the mental scars. The pack mind was a bitch when it came to your fellow wolves dating members of your family.

I never knew Hugo had dated Mom though. I'd have to ask her about it at some point. Why she did? Why it didn't work out? It was probably the imprinting side of things.

 _It was the imprinting thing._ Hugo said sadly. _Which is a shame. Aura's a nice woman._

 _She is._ I replied firmly and it echoed with Silver backing me up, and reminding Hugo she was off limits, at least when we were on the pack mind together.

We ran on in silence, well as silent as the pack mind could be, there was always the whisper of other people's thoughts, but we weren't holding a conversation. Q met up with us and the three of us run on through the trees. We reached the meeting place, only Tina, Tony and Twain were already there. They were still wolf so we took our places in the circle.

Didn't take more than a minuet for everyone else to join us. It wasn't often we had the whole entire pack, I sometimes forgot how many of us there were. Even Mags' pack were back from their travels, though they seemed to be down a Cadence. We had a new member to make up for it.

 _First things, let's welcome our new brother Addie to the pack._ Tina declared as she stepped a little into the circle.

Addie came to the edge of the circle, just near where Amber and Laurel were standing. They made a big enough gap for him to step into the middle of the circle.

 _Let us sing to welcome our new pack brother._ Tina said, before pointing her nose to the air and letting out a howl.

We all joined in, including Addie, it was expected, it made you part of the pack. Join your voice with your brothers and sisters to become a part of the family.

Once the howling was done Addie went to stand between Loki and Harry.

 _We will also welcome back our wandering sisters._ Tina said, turning her head so her muzzle pointed out Mags and her pack. All six of them bowed to the pack, we all yipped our approval. They were back with us. _And we'll remember our sister Cadence, even as she works to help our allies down in Wyoming._

This was met with more of a wary acceptance, a lone wolf was likely to go mad, but we couldn't force Cadence to do something she didn't wanna either.

 _Tonight we called the entire pack who are present on the Res, because we have important issues to discuss._ I realised that Rupert wasn't here, he was out buying paint with Seren, at least that's what Billy thought. _Luckily the business with the League went smoothly, though it has led to the discovery of two extra wolves. Loki. Addie, you had the most contact with them, you want to fill the pack in on the details._

 _Sure._ Loki thought and he stepped into the circle, Addie besides him.

Even though I'd met Kekipi, he wasn't in a talking mood, more blind-wolf-panic over his imprint and baby sister being kidnapped by vamps. I was interested to hear Addie's thoughts on him. Also Loki had talked to the baby sister in question, Isla, and she was phasing too.

 _You wanna go first Adds?_ Loki suggested.

 _Yeah. Kekipi is Hawaiian. He's a Uley._

 _Damn right._ Marie said proudly.

Susie and Tuck are his grandparents. He's the son of Kimo, though he's going by Jim now. Not important. Kekipi's been phasing for years, and didn't even now any of the rest of us existed until Auntie Billie washed up there. Oh yeah, he imprinted on Auntie Billie. He's an ok, guy and done pretty good for someone having to deal with phasing on his own and no one to tell him why it was happening to him. I think Billie told Gran they're planning to visit in a month, so you'll get to meet him then.

 _And I met Isla. Sprung her and Billie from the prison van the vamps had them locked in. She's cool, though to be honest, Mags, Kaden, Laurel, Marissa, Felicity and Amber know her better. Mags is her alpha._

 _That true?_ Tina asked.

 _Yeah._ Mags confirmed. _She came running with us down in Wyoming._

 _She's a good kid._ Kaden added. _Wants to know everything about us. We didn't have enough time to really get to know her, but we know she's good people. We know she's our pack sister._

 _Yeah._ Mags agreed. She'll come meet you all when she can, but she's still in school at the moment so she has to stay in Hawaii a while. _At least she's not on her own. She's got Kekipi and Billie to help her._

 _And Drogo._ Addie's thought cut across the pack mind.

 _Drogo?_ Tina questioned and I guess she hadn't been filled in on everything yet.

 _I guess when he's better._ Addie said sadly and then everyone whined as he accidentally shared the image on the pack mind.

Drogo, a guy I didn't know beyond having seen him once on the Res, hanging on a wall, pinned with his arms out and a big beach umbrella impaled through him.

 _Oh Aiden, I didn't realise it was that bad kid._ Tony said as he crossed the circle and looped his front paw around Addie in a hug.

 _Sorry._ Addie said, realising he'd shared it with us.

 _That's what a packs about Bro, we share everything, the good and the bad._ Loki said as he brushed against Addie.

We all thought things along these lines as we all piled in on Addie to reassure him. We were a pack, we supported each other, through good or bad.

After a few minuets of our dog pile, we moved back into the circle.

 _We'll send our well wishes to Drogo._ Tina said solemnly. _Let him know that he might not be one of us, but the Quileute think highly of him._

 _Especially since he went through all that to protect Isla._ Addie stated. _He was ready to die, they couldn't get Billie's whereabouts out of him if he was dead, but then Isla knocked the door and they made it clear they'd kill her next time she showed up, well he had to stay alive then. No matter what they do_.

 _Poor Drogo._ Tina thought. _We'll howl for him._

We all howled again. This time it was sad, and I felt what every other wolf felt, that shiver in the air, like the wolf spirit was moving in response to our call. We didn't really have a religion any more. The European mercenaries forced Christianity on our ancestors and our old beliefs became stories, even as Christianity never really took with our people in a significant way, and we didn't even have a church anymore. We didn't pray or anything like that, but in our wolf form, putting the howl out like this for an injured ally felt spiritual. Like we were part of something greater. I guess us howling wouldn't really do much to help Drogo really, but in the moment of the howl I believed it could.

There was a minuet of silence where all our thoughts were on Drogo and everyone who got injured or killed during the last few weeks.

 _And now on to tonight_. Tina said. _We decided Alphas only tonight. So that's me, Tony and Mags, also Boo to make up the numbers. The rest of you get your sleep tonight and we'll meet back tomorrow to discuss how we'll get back into running normal again. Goodnight all._

That was our cue to leave. I broke for home immediately and Silver kept up. When I reached where most my clothes had landed I phased back and pulled on my jeans, picking up my t-shirt, underwear and trainers.

"You up for a sleepover Bro?" Silver asked as he pulled on his shorts.

"We're supposed to sleep. Alpha's orders." I said as I headed to the tree line.

"Since when have you ever cared about Alpha's orders?" Silver pointed out.

"Ok. But no talking about…about Keelie. Not till I've talked to her at least." I said firmly.

"Fine by me." Silver said with a shrug.

"Ok. Let's go let Mom know." I said with a sigh, I knew when Silver wanted to cheer me up, I had to let my brother try.

"She working tonight?"

"Yep." I confirmed.

"You wanna come over mine instead?"

"And have your sibs listen in when you finally get me to talk about Keelie? No thanks." I said, shaking my head.

"Kay. It was just a suggestion." Silver said holding up his hands in surrender.

"I know. Sorry if I'm a little pissy right now." I growled.

"Yeah, you got a touch of P.I.T." He said with a grin.

"P.I.T?" I asked.

"Post imprinting tension." Silver explained and laughed.

"Very funny." I said, unimpressed.

"You'll feel better once you talk to her." Silver assured me as he tapped my back.

"I hope so." I said as we reached my house and stepped in.

"Mom?"

"Great, you're back, I was just about to head to work." She said and kissed my cheek. "Hi Silver, Guess you're staying over tonight?"

"Sure thing Momma Aura." He said with a salute, it was our thing, I called his mother Momma Vida.

"Make sure you behave. And no up past midnight." Mom warned.

"We already got that order from Tina." I stated.

"Then maybe you'll listen this time." Mom said dryly. "I'm off now. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." I said and kissed her cheek.

"See you in the morning Momma Aura." Silver said before grabbing her in a big bear hug.

Mom chuckled as he let her go.

"I don't want to hear from Old Old Quill that you've been keeping him up all night." She warned.

"We'll be mice." I promised.

"Ok." Mom said as she pulled on her coat and picked up her purse. "Bye."

"Bye Mom." I said.

Mom waved before she closed the door.

"You need to shower?" I asked Silver.

"Yeah, but I need to let Mom know I'm staying over tonight. Also, can I borrow some sleep wear?"

"I'll put them in the bathroom for you."

"Thanks." Silver said as he went in the family room and picked up the phone.

I went and got some shorts and a t-shirt from my bedroom and put them in the bathroom.

"It's all ok with Mom." Silver said as he stepped into the corridor.

"Cool. I'm gonna face chat with Keelie while you shower."

"I understand Bro." Silver said and punched my shoulder. "I'll go wait in the family room when I'm finished. Don't wanna walk in on anything."

I rolled my eyes and went into my bedroom.

I booted up my laptop and text Keelie to ask if she was online. She wasn't but she could be in a minuet, so I logged on to Skype ready and waited for Keelie to join me.

I felt all kinds of relieved when she showed on the screen.

"Hi." She said smiling into the camera and I smiled back.

"Hi." I replied.

"You got back ok?"

"Yeah. No dramas. Mom was happy to see me and can't wait to meet you." I replied.

"You told her about me?"

"Course I did. You're important, and Mom is important too." I explained solemnly.

"Ok." Keelie said and shrugged.

"She's working tonight, so Silver's staying to keep me company. Also he's gonna try and make me spill. You sure you're ok with me telling him everything?"

"I'll share most of this with my girlfriends, leaving out the wolf bits, but that's cause they don't know about the supernatural. But I was serious, he's your brother so just share like you would have with any other girl. Just don't do it in front of me."

"Ok." I replied.

"When are you running next?" She asked.

"Not sure. We had a meeting tonight, but the alphas are running, we're gonna discuss the rota tomorrow."

"You think you'll be running tomorrow?"

"Not sure. I kinda hope I am to get it out of the way for a week. There's so much sleep to catch up on." I said warily.

"Then make sure you do. No staying up too late talking to Silver." She said with a grin.

"Yes ma'am." I said, and saluted.

Keelie giggled.

"I need to go now. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We need to collect Alfie at ten and the pick up point is in Olympia."

"I'll let you go. Tell me how it goes."

"I will." Keelie promised before she blew a kiss to me.

I blew one back and we said goodnight before I logged off.

I stepped out of the room and the bathroom door was open. I could hear the TV in the family room. I grabbed shorts and t-shirt for myself and placed them ready in the bathroom. I went into the family room where Silver was blowing up one of the airbeds as he watched the TV. He plugged up the valve.

"Finished your convo?" He asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"I'm gonna shower myself. I feel rank after all that travelling."

"Ok. I'll set up in here." Silver said, indicating the other airbed and sleeping bags. It was the only way we could do staying over now. Like a lot of bedrooms on the Res, you could just about fit a single bed and a wardrobe in my room. In the family room we could fit the two airbeds as long as we pushed the furniture back to the wall.

"Great." I said before I went to the bathroom to shower

By the time I got back to the family room both the airbeds had been blown up and a sleeping bag rolled out on each one. Silver had even grabbed the pillows from my bedroom. He was sat on the one furthest from the door. I sat down on the closest one.

"So?" He prompted.

"So what?" I asked.

"How far have you got with Keelie?" He asked.

"Making out." I said with a shrug.

"Only making out?" Silver asked doubtfully.

"We were on call and her parents were nearly always there, kinda hard to lose yourself in the moment." I pointed out.

"What about your romantic picnic?" He asked.

"We made out."

"You at least got to second base?" He begged.

"Yeah." I said with a smile, I couldn't help it.

"Aw man, I need to get me a girlfriend." He complained.

"You didn't like any of Keelie's friends?"

"Tory was ok and all, but she lives all those miles away." Silver complained.

"Yeah." I agreed feeling sick all of a sudden.

"Sorry Bro, didn't mean to bum you out." Silver said as he tapped my shoulder. "But you know, I meant for a casual fling. Unless you got a deep forever bond what's the point in long distance?"

"Good save." I said flatly.

"Well I'm trying to make you feel better. Guess I'm failing." He said with a shrug.

"Not really. I just at the moment want to spend every single second with Keelie, but that's stupid right? Impractical? We can't spend every second together. And other imprints spend time apart. Look at Rupert and Seren, they don't see each other for months."

"Maybe you could talk to him?" Silver suggested.

"I don't know. He's one of the older wolves. We might all be brothers in the pack, but we've never really talked."

"Maybe you haven't, but he is my uncle. If you wanna talk with him I'll ask." Silver offered.

"Yeah. That might be best." I said frowning a little. "Guess it be better than talking to Tony."

"Oh god! I know! Can you imagine talking to an alpha about this?" Silver gasped and I shuddered.

"It wouldn't be right."

"Nope."

"Can you imagine if we were in the pack before the fangs when every single thought belonged to the pack?" I asked in horror

"It was bad enough in Hawaii having to watch every thought." Silver said warily. "Can't imagine if I had to do that every time we phased."

"Tell me about it. Especially now I got things I don't want them knowing. It's intimate, and even if I tell them about it, well it's just telling, not full showing."

"To be honest I'm surprised their girlfriends even confided in them at all since one wrong thought at the wrong time and the whole pack would know." Silver stated.

"Yep."

I sighed, feeling better.

"Thanks Bro, I needed this." I said and held out my fist.

Silver bumped my fist. "We're bros, course I'm here for you."

"We should probably sleep now though. We might be running tomorrow."

"Yeah." Silver conceded.

I got up and turned off the TV and all the lights. I climbed inside the sleeping bag, which seemed ridiculously small since I started phasing, and settled down on the airbed.

"Don't worry Bro, even if you're apart from Keelie, you can still dream about her." Silver pointed out.

I smiled.

"Thanks Bro."

"You're welcome."

"Night."

"Night."

And we both settled down to sleep.

* * *

 **Addie**

"How did you enjoy your first wolf meeting?" Loki asked once we were human form again.

"It was pretty good." I replied. "Of course I can't wait to actually run. I got a little taste in Hawaii, but I bet it's nothing compared to running here."

Loki shrugged.

"If you want I'll volunteer to show you the ropes tomorrow so we can run together." Loki offered.

"Yeah. That'd be great."

"Hopefully Dad will let us be in the same pack. I know we're both fangs, but it'll work out better when we're gigging." Loki planned.

"I didn't think of that. Yeah, we really need to be part of the same team now. At least it'll be the same night we'll have to pass on and not two different nights." I reasoned.

"I'll talk to Dad tomorrow." Loki decided as he stepped out of the trees. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." I replied. "Leda staying down?"

"Yeah." Loki said and winked.

"Hope you have fun." I wished him.

"Make sure you give Robyn a good night kiss."

"Well maybe we can sneak outside for a few minuets, but nothing's changed. We still have to behave under Mam's roof." I said glumly.

"Yeah. That reminds me. Tell Robyn I'm sorry I was pissy with her this morning. I was a little annoyed that you'd done stuff under Gran's roof, but Leda put me straight. After all, we got the tree house. You haven't got anywhere."

"There's always the car." I said with a shrug.

"Well, me and Leda are gonna get our own place soon, so when we do, if you and Robyn need some place to be alone, the tree house is all yours."

"Thanks." I said with a smile, although I had to really think about it, and talk it over with Robyn.

"I'm going now, Leda's waiting for me." Loki said, pointing somewhere in the direction of his tree house.

"Then go." I said, tapping him in that direction.

He laughed then took off running. I started jogging toward the house. I got in and found Mam and Dad in the living room.

"How did it go?" Mam asked.

"It was great." I said.

"There was a lot of howling." She observed.

"Well they were welcoming me. They welcomed Mags' pack back and they also howled for Drogo." I explained.

"When are you going to run?" Dad asked.

"Don't know yet. We're discussing that tomorrow, but Loki said he'd ask Uncle Tony if we can run tomorrow and he'll show me the ropes."

"Then you may run as soon as tomorrow?" Mam asked in a worried voice.

"I'll be ok Mam." I said and hugged her.

"I know you will. It has nothing to do with worry over your safety. It's more a sadness that my baby boy is growing up." Mam said with a sniff.

I wasn't sure what to say about that.

"I will let you go. I'm sure you wish to say goodnight to Robyn before bed."

"Yeah." I said, straightening up.

We all said goodnight and I made my way upstairs.

I stopped at Robyn's door and knocked.

She opened the door and gave me a scrutinising look.

"What?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"You don't look any different." She said. "Thought there'd be some indication you were now officially part of the pack."

I laughed.

"Did it go ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I might even be running tomorrow night." I replied.

"Wow." Robyn said, looking impressed. "Then I guess you want to catch up on your sleep?"

I nodded.

"See you tomorrow, my big strong wolf." She said in a low voice.

I felt my cheeks burn as Robyn kissed one.

"Night." I said.

Robyn smiled before she stepped into her room and shut the door.

I went to my room and changed into my pyjamas before I climbed into bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **Gemma x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma Anonymous Guest and Noble**

* * *

 **Leda**

I sat on the end of the tree house platform, my feet dangling over thirty feet of open air as I listened to the wolves howl in the distance. Somewhere out there in the night my Loki was joining in that chorus with his pack siblings. I heard that mournful sound that raised the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck. I had never heard such a tone before, it was mournful.

Finally the sound died and I realised it meant the meeting was over and Loki would soon return to me. I couldn't wait, we'd be finally alone and no prying ears for miles. No parents around to overhear and no grandparents' roofs to feel uncomfortable beneath. It would be but Loki and I, our tree house love shack and a magical night of endless pleasure.

It wasn't long before Loki appeared beneath the tree and glanced up at me. He leapt up onto the platform and pulled my up into his arms.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Waiting for you." I said and kissed him. "We're finally alone."

"Yeah." Loki said as he lifted me into his arms and carried me into the tree house and placed me on the floor. "Let's make the most of it."

Loki gave me a quick peck before he closed the door and applied the lock. I turned to smile at him and held out my hand. Loki took it and I pulled him to me, moving close to him as if we were slow dancing. I placed my hands behind his neck and kissed at his lips. Loki swayed with me, and then I felt him smile against my lips.

"Maybe we should have some music." He said, and kissed me again before he went to set up his laptop, and soon music filled the little space with its hypnotic beat and sensuous melody.

I felt my body move to the music as Loki came up to me and I placed my hands behind his neck again, moving against him to the music, our lips meeting in a kiss. Loki's hands trailed over my back before he found the bottom of my t-shirt and trailing up beneath until he could brush over my breasts lightly with his hands, causing tingles through my body.

I reached down and lifted my t-shirt off fully, moving in closer to him, feeling the heat of his skin through his t-shirt. However, I wished to feel his skin against mine, and I pulled up his t-shirt until Loki pulled it over his head. I looked up into his pretty hazel eyes and smiled at him as I ran my hands over his chest, tracing his muscles as we continued to move.

I turned and backed into him, dancing against him, using my hand stroking into his hair to keep him close to me. Loki continued to dance with me, his lips kissing hungrily at my neck as his hands trailed over my body, setting fiery trails over my breasts and stomach, his right hand finally dipping down below the waistband of my leggings and knickers. He teased at my nether regions and I let out a moan before I dropped my arm from him to push off the rest of my clothing.

Now naked I turned back to him and pulled down his shorts, still moving with the music almost as if I were an exotic dancer. Loki laughed as he took my hand and pulled me back to my feet before he spun me into his arms and supported me as he dipped me, kissing at my exposed throat before pulling me back up and stroked my cheek gently.

"I love you." He whispered as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered in return and I looked into his eyes, feeling the weight of his love amplified and mixed with my own and directed back at me through the gift of his telepathy.

For a long while I was caught, looking into his eyes, feeling filled with something that was both heavy and light at the same time. We were no longer truly moving with the music, merely swaying as we held each other. I wished to become one with him, to feel him inside me and ride the rhythm to orgasm.

Loki lifted me from the floor and I hooked my legs over his hips as he slipped inside. It was divine as he moved within me, pushing me to that pinnacle where for a moment my heart skipped a beat and the only thought I had in my mind was of Loki and this sea of pleasure in which he had plunged me.

Loki lowered me gently to the ground and I panted as I looked up into his eyes.

"Can we be this happy always?" I asked.

"I'd get rid of the wolf this second if I could." Loki said, turning his head from me sadly.

"But then you wouldn't be you." I said, putting my hand to his cheek and turning him back to look at me. "I only hope that your vampire half can override your wolf."

"In what way?" Loki asked.

I didn't answer immediately; instead I indicated the blankets waiting for us on the floor. Loki sat down, propped up on a pile of pillows. I sat down, close to him, but sat up so I could look into his face.

"The wolf has screwed me over by not imprinting you to me, so I hope that the vampire wins out and what we feel is more than love. That it's the vampire mate bond and that allows me to have you forever." I explained.

"That would be the best." Loki said with a grin, but then his face fell. "But what if it's not?"

"If we hope enough then it will be." I said firmly.

"I hope for our sake you're right. If I don't love you then I won't be me. That's how long I've loved you."

"Have you really loved me that long?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah." He said sincerely.

"I remember you once told me you were in love with Lindiwe." I said, teasing a little for it had been years ago this fact was confided to me.

"First up, I didn't say love, I said crush, and secondly, we'd only just met. Be weird if I was in love with you then. Didn't take long for you to replace Lindiwe in my crush folder. I tried to keep it on the down low, I mean my actual affection, not my trying my luck now and then in case you changed your mind."

"You have a crush folder?" I asked, teasing him some more.

"Not an actual physical folder, but you know, here in my head." He said, pointing at his temple.

"I featured in your crush folder?" I asked as I lay down next to him, tracing my fingers along his biceps.

"Yeah." Loki said as he placed his hand on my hip.

"Did you ever peruse said folder in your adolescent explorations?" I asked lightly, not looking into his eyes.

"You mean, did I jack off to you?" He clarified.

I looked up into his eyes to watch his reaction.

"Did you?" I asked.

"How would it make you feel if I said the answer was yes?" He asked.

"I would think it was cute, although I'm glad I didn't know at the time." I replied, grinning at him.

"Why?"

"I would have died of embarrassment." I said with a laugh. "Everything made me blush back then."

"Yeah." Loki said, grinning at me as he kissed me lightly on the lips. "So did you ever do any adolescent exploration of your own?"

"Perhaps." I said, not expanding.

"Who was in your crush folder?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Well I could hardly use Addie, he looked too young." I said primly.

"So. Anyone I know?" Loki coaxed as he kissed at my throat, but I was certain he already knew the answer.

"You are the most attractive man I know. Although I would not admit it to myself, you were the one I pictured in my mind when I didn't revert to celebrities."

"Why wouldn't you admit it?" He asked, and he was being serious, he wished to know.

"Because you were already sexually active and it frightened me. If I allowed myself to become enamoured by you I would be entering into adulthood in a way I was not yet prepared for." I whispered.

"I wouldn't have forced you into anything."

"No. But I may have been persuaded before I was truly ready. Better it be now when I can handle such a relationship. When I'm truly ready for you my lover." I breathed the last as I pressed closer to him and tangled my fingers into his hair as I kissed him.

"I guess it's not so bad you made me wait." Loki said as he took me in his arms and cradled me gently next to him as he stroked back my hair from my face and smiled down tenderly at me.

"No." I sighed.

"Now I got you all to myself, for me, and not just to experience." He said softly as he traced his lips over my face.

"Always and forever." I sighed as I closed my eyes, falling into the feeling of his lips against my skin.

"Always and forever." Loki said in a solemn vow, and in that moment I could believe it, the wolf spirit could go hang.

"My Loki." I whispered as I stroked his face.

"My Elfleda." He said as he lay on his back, cradling me to his chest so I'd remain safe in his strong arms all night.

"You've never used my full name before." I observed as I snuggled against him.

"I know, but I felt like I should tonight. It was important when I make my vow to you. Elfleda, Daughter of Alec, I will not imprint on anyone. I'd rather die than hurt you in that way. So if you're listening Wolf Spirit, the only girl for me is my Leda, and if you turn my head another way I'll kill myself so I won't have kids with that person."

"Loki. You cannot promise that!" I said in fear.

"But I mean it. I choose you, and if the Wolf Spirit pushes me another way…" He trailed off and shook his head. "You're the only girl for me."

I wanted to believe that, but I knew what imprinting did, I couldn't hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry." Loki said as he hugged me closer to him until I was crying onto his shoulder.

I tried to pull myself together, but I couldn't, not when I thought of my future without him.

Suddenly I was sat up opposite Loki.

"So the Wolf Spirit gets it, let's make a pact right now." He said.

"What type of pact?" I asked, managing to hold back my sobs.

"A blood pact." Loki said and I saw the colour leech from his skin until he was alabaster pale before he bit into his own hand.

"What are the terms?" I asked, trying to resist the pull the scent of his blood had on my taste buds.

"That if I imprint we die together." Loki said solemnly.

I looked up into his gold eyes to find that he was serious.

"A suicide pact?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Loki said seriously. "I don't wanna live if I have to be wolf roofied into loving someone else."

"Rohypnol? I never thought of it in those terms."

"Well it is taking away my free will. I choose you, and I don't wanna live in a world where that's taken from me. So we can make this pact…" He paused and looked deep into my eyes. "Or I'll just take myself away when it happens."

"I couldn't live if you were dead." I realised.

I loved him and I wanted him. I couldn't live without him and I would be devastated if he were to move onto someone else. If this blood pact was enough to stay the Wolf Spirit, then I would make it.

I bit into my own palm, drawing blood and holding it out to Loki. Loki bit his hand once more to re-open the wound and he placed his palm to mine. I could almost feel it as our bloods mixed in this promise.

"Forever and always, or not at all." Loki said solemnly.

"Forever and always, or not at all." I repeated in a whisper.

We looked into each other's eyes for a long while before I leant forward and kissed him. It was strange kissing his cold skin, but didn't feel wrong; it was just another facet of my lover.

Our wounds were healed and I let go his hand to wrap my arms around him and pull myself closer. We kissed for a long while, and I felt the heat return to Loki's body, he didn't like to remain in his vampire skin for long.

I broke from the kiss and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear.

"No need. It's for the both of us." Loki whispered back as he traced his fingers gently up and down my spine. "I'm yours through choice, nothing is gonna change that. Not even the Wolf Spirit."

"I understand that, but thank you for stating it never the less."

We were silent for a long while, merely sitting in each other's arms.

"Are you ready for sleep now?" Loki asked me gently.

I nodded.

 _I want to sleep and wake up in my lover's arms._ I thought toward him.

 _I'm getting used to this._ Loki said as I moved back enough for him to lie down. _Don't know what I'll do when I have to run next._

I lay down next to him and snuggled into his side as he pulled a blanket over us.

 _I think tomorrow I will begin our search properly for somewhere to live. The sooner we do that the better. At least that way, even when you do run, there'll be a bit of the night we can sleep together._

 _That would be nice._

 _And we can sleep in a bed together once more._

 _That was one of the best things down in Wyoming. Getting to wake up with you in a nice comfy bed instead of a pile of blankets._

 _Yes._ I agreed before stifling a yawn. _Goodnight Loki._

 _Goodnight Elfleda._

I smiled as I snuggled closer to him.

 _I prefer when you call me Lee._ I admitted.

 _I thought you didn't._

 _Not at first, but it has grown on me. After all, you are the only one to call me this._

 _In that case, night Lee._

 _That sounds more like my Loki._ I mused and kissed his chest before drifting into sleep, held by my man.

* * *

 **Keelie**

I woke to the sound of my alarm. It was six in the morning and I had to go with Mom and Dad down to Olympia to collect Alfie from his bus. He was back from summer camp and it was about to get noisy here again. The only consolation was that maybe he'd distract me from missing Olly.

I stretched and yawned as I stood up out of bed and felt myself flag immediately. Why did I have to think about Olly? If I hadn't done that I wouldn't feel that sudden chasm in my chest when he wasn't here beside me.

I forced myself to enter my bathroom and I turned on the shower. I washed, wondering if I could get myself to the Res anytime soon. Would Dad let me borrow his truck? Maybe I could ask Gran or Gramps. As a last resort I could always go over to Tregarran and ask Aunt Essie and Uncle Tobias. The only thing I had to do then was figure out somewhere to stay Res side. Maybe Rose Cottage, or Mom's round house if I fancied staying up at the lake on my own. I'm sure Mom wouldn't care, she'd probably see it as some sort of coming of age thing. If I really thought about it, I didn't see a reason I couldn't relocate there until the end of the summer, it wasn't like I had a job or anything here in the Pines, and it would be like Alfie going away to camp.

As I was thinking I'd finished my shower and now found myself dressed and looking in my mirror as I brushed out my hair. I couldn't be bothered to dry it, I'd just braid it. It wasn't like we were going anywhere important today. Just picking up my annoying baby brother.

I made my way down to the kitchen for breakfast, more of Mom's berry oatmeal. It was the right food to fill the stomach when you were travelling. Hopefully Mom would make me some if I did decide to go to the Res, because I wouldn't do it behind my parents' back.

"You're away with the fair folk this morning." Mom said as she sat down opposite me.

"I'm just thinking." I replied.

"About Olly." Mom said with a grin.

"Yeah."

Mom looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "You want to visit him."

"How did you know?"

"Because I know the call of imprinting." Mom stated with a smile, which suddenly fell. "I also know the pain to be kept away from your imprint. It's like daggers in the heart."

"Mama, are you ok?" I asked softly as I reached out to put my hand on top of hers.

Mom looked up and smiled at me, but there were tears in her eyes.

"Just remembering the time the little spirit of winter kept me away from my Brave Hunter."

"Yeah. That time was difficult." Dad said as he entered the kitchen and sat down next to Mom and put his arm around her. "I searched your Mom out once, back when she was this mysterious woman who helped me take out two vamps then turned up at the lake when I was fishing. Me and your Auntie Tina tried to follow the mental steam and the little spirit of winter whipped us back to our bodies and left us lying in several feet of snow."

"It was that powerful?" I asked in disbelief.

Mom shook her head.

"It used my own power as it had for all the time I was the lonely warrior." Mom said sadly and Dad dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Thinking this over, we'd prefer we know you're safe." Dad said.

"Thinking what over?" I asked.

"All the little plans you've been making this morning." Dad said, fluttering his fingers toward his temple.

"You were listening in on me?" I asked, feeling violated.

"Not on purpose. You were shouting it at me." Dad said.

"I was?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah. Kinda clear that if we don't condone it you'll reason your way to doing it anyway."

"Sorry." I said.

"So all we ask is that you give us a week so we can arrange for you to stay with Liza or Tony, or if not Rose Cottage. I would say the Cullen House, but I don't like Adrian." Dad said firmly.

"I'll take my sword." I promised.

"Yeah. But It'll be better you don't have to get into that. Whatever, we'll try and arrange somewhere."

"Rose cottage would probably be better, cause otherwise I'll have to share a room with Zoë or the GT. I can look after myself. I can prove it and it'll be a good practice for when I go to college."

"You still plan on that?"

"Of course. I'm not gonna change my career path, and Olly thinks it's noble anyway." I retorted.

"Ok." Dad said, frowning a little. "Well give us a week and we'll sort something out for you."

"Thanks." I said, feeling the love of my parents wash over me.

"It's better we know what you do." Mom said and winked at me.

"And even though you're only seventeen…"

"Olly's seventeen too, he's actually younger than me." I cut in.

"I know." Dad said. "We were Res side when you were born and he was born."

"Yeah." I said, feeling my cheeks burn.

"What I was gonna say is that you're both past puberty and I know how your hormones can run wild. If they do, just make sure you're careful. Use protection."

"Yes. Those modern penis gloves are a gift from the gods." Mom said with a nod, and I wonder why she just didn't say condom, she knew the word.

"We'll be safe." I promised.

"That's all I need to know." Dad said. "I'm not gonna be one of those unreasonable dinosaurs that declare full abstinence. You're both human. Mostly. You got urges. As long as you don't get a bun in the oven and have to drop out of school we'll be happy."

"I'll be careful. And as soon as I can I'll arrange an appointment with Carlisle for even more insurance."

"That is for the best." Mom said. "For as much as I like the utility of the penis glove, the little thing inside me that stops me getting pregnant but gets rid of the need of the penis glove is better still."

"Yeah." I agreed, realising Mom was pulling my leg a little using 'penis glove' so much, but I was determined not to be embarrassed.

"Then we'll arrange it." Dad said. "You wanna tell Olly now?"

"He was having a sleep over with Silver last night and I'd prefer to know what's happening before I let him know."

"Don't wanna give him false hope?" Dad asked.

"Nope." I confirmed.

"In that case, we'll let you know as soon as. So Rose Cottage?"

"Yep."

"I'll get in touch with Bella." Dad promised.

"Thanks." I said, before finishing my oatmeal.

* * *

 **Loki**

I heard the sound of my alarm. That's what woke me. I would have hit snooze and dropped back off, but I had to find the damn thing to do that. Leda was sleeping against me, kinda pinning me to the floor of the tree house and I really had no idea where my phone actually was because Leda had brought it here when I went out to run and we'd been too busy undressing each other for me to think about asking where it was.

Suddenly Leda sat up with a start. Then glanced around before locating my phone and hitting the dismiss button. She frowned at the screen before looking up at me and her eyes caught me again. Taking my breath away, and I remembered looking into her eyes as we'd made the pact the night before, sealing the promise with our own blood. I was hers and she was mine, forever and always, by our own choice. Nothing else.

"Loki?" Leda called, and I realised I'd hazed out while I'd been reliving the night before.

"Sorry." I said, breaking eye contact, maybe I could concentrate better.

"I asked why your alarm was sounding. Is it for anything important?"

"Kinda. I gotta get my ass back to work today."

"So soon?" She asked, and pouted at me in a way that made the weaker part of me wanna stay with her in the tree house all day and for the rest of our lives, but the stronger part of me got practical.

"I've been away for a week. If I'm away any longer I might just lose my job. Now they know I'm back I should go in."

"That's very noble of you." She said as she put her hands to my cheeks and leant forward to kiss me. "Besides I have to look for houses. I shall do so, pick out the best and show them to you later."

"Sounds good to me."

"Then we should get dressed." Leda said firmly as she got to her feet.

"Yep." I agreed and pulled on the shorts and t-shirt I wore out running last night.

"I will be back down for four o'clock and meet you in the practice hut." Leda stated.

"See you then." I said, and kissed her before I unlocked the door.

We separated at the tree house since it was easier for her to run home from there and I went home myself. I had to grab a quick shower before work.

"So you're back." Astrid said as soon as I got in.

"Dirty stop out." Lydia added.

"No need to guess what you've been up to." Astrid said.

"Out at your tree house with Leda." Lydia said and made kissy faces at me.

"Don't be jealous kids." Mags said as she stepped out of her room. "Just because you both got blue balls, don't take it out on Loki."

"You think you're all that just because you've imprinted now." Astrid said with attitude.

"But you scratched his face up." Lydia bitched.

I growled and was about to launch myself at them, but Mags caught my eye, shook her head and smiled.

"Still don't make you any less jealous." Mags said. "Now get the hell out of Loki's way. Unlike you, he's actually doing something with his life."

The GT stood back, though I had to walk between them since they flanked either side of the corridor. I walked between them and went to grab some work clothes from my room before going into the bathroom. As I did that I could hear Mags chewing the GT out about mentioning Zeke. It had nothing to do with them.

I showered quickly and dressed. I needed to have something to eat so I went to grab a bowl of cereal from the kitchen. Dad was still here and he pushed a pile of toast toward me. He was in charge of breakfast this morning because Mom had decided to visit Auntie Prue for a few days. I sat down to eat.

 _You been here long?_ I asked.

 _No. Got in about two minuets ago. What happened between the girls?_

 _Tell you later._ I promised.

 _Ok._

We finished up breakfast then walked to the Atearas' furniture factory.

"It's gonna be weird going back to work." I said.

"Not really. It's kinda like going back to school after summer break. You have all those nerves over whether you'll remember everything, then as soon you get there it all comes back to you." Dad assured me.

"I hope you're right."

"You'll do good." Dad said and tapped me on the shoulder.

"I can only hope. Don't wanna lose my job now I'm likely to get a place of my own."

"Jane's paying it for a year anyway."

"I know. But I like working at the factory. It's good work."

"Then we don't wanna be late." Dad said, nudging me on the shoulder before he started running and picked up my pace too, racing him the rest of the way to work.

* * *

 **Robyn**

I woke up and it took a moment for me to realise I was back in my own bed. Back home safe and sound with Addie safe in the room next to me. I put my hand to the wall we shared, almost like I could feel him through the plasterboard.

 _Morning Robyn._ Addie thought toward me, and I felt the rush of love through me with

the sound of his mind voice.

 _Morning._ I thought back. _It's good to be home._

 _Yeah._ Addie agreed.

 _So what are the plans for today?_

 _Laze around and do nothing while I got the chance._ He said. _You wanna join me?_

 _Where could we do that?_

 _Fancy a run up to the lake?_

 _As long as Seren doesn't put in an unexpected appearance again._ I joked.

 _Nah. She's busy with her house. And we could always take a tent and set it up somewhere a little more private where we're less likely to get visitors?_

 _Sounds good to me. I just got one change to those plans._

 _What's that?_

 _I'll drive my car. I'm not really up for that long run this morning, and you've been through so much I don't want you exhausting yourself hauling my ass up there too._

 _Like you'd let me carry you anyway._ Addie said with a snort.

 _Yeah. I don't wanna be carried. I'd like to move that fast on my own._ I stated and I tried to picture in my mind what I'd look like as a vampire, or better still like Grace and Prue a half vamp.

 _I love you no matter what._ Addie thought and he imagined us through the whole of time together, never changing, and always together wherever life took us.

 _Wonderful._ I said. _I'm gonna shower first._

 _Ok._ Addie replied.

I got up out of bed, got my clothes together and went to use the bathroom. Addie stepped out of his room as I got back to my door.

 _Morning sexy._ He thought, and winked at me.

I poked my tongue out at him, I didn't look sexy until I'd done my hair and makeup.

Addie frowned a little, but didn't say anything else. He just stroked his hand through my hair, kissed my cheek and headed for the bathroom.

I stepped into my room, wondering what had caused Addie to frown. I had a few guesses, like it didn't matter how I looked I'd always be sexy or that I didn't need the makeup to be sexy to him. Possibly that I was putting myself down and I shouldn't, because to him I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Maybe that was true, to him, but imprinting, well imprinting turned any duckling into a swan in the eyes of the wolf. It wasn't Addie I was worried about, it was the rest of the world.

Of course up at the lake it would be just the two of us, and having Addie fawn over me all day would do me the world of good. Perhaps I should help him along a little, but just to be certain… I looked out my bedroom window that gave a good view of the trees, but if I turned just enough to the right I could see the ocean. It was actually sparkling today and the sky was as blue as Addie's eyes, only with wisps of cloud here and there. It was bound to be warm today considering it was high summer. Not Calli warm, but Washington warm. At least it wouldn't be like the last time we were up at the lake when it was overcast. And if I got cold I could wrap myself around Addie again.

With my mind made up I stripped off my clothes, including my underwear, and pulled on my itsy-bitsy bikini that I only ever wore when hitting the beaches in California where the weather was definitely hot enough. With Addie to warm me the weather would be warm enough here. I then dressed in my jean shorts and a vest top. They looked descent enough in front of Liza, and given that it looked like it was gonna be a hot day I didn't want to dress too warm.

I put my other clothes away before I ran a brush through my hair. It was short so it wouldn't take too long to dry. Then I packed my backpack with things I might need for the day and left my room to go down for breakfast.

"Good morning Robyn." Liza said as I entered the kitchen. "I thought I heard you and Addie moving about. Pancakes and bacon for breakfast?"

"Great." I said as I sat at the table.

"What do you plan today?" Liza asked as she served up some pancakes and bacon for me.

"We're going up to the lake to relax means the weather's so nice." I replied.

"That sounds wonderful." Liza said.

"It'll be nice to just relax after the week I've had." Addie said as he sat down beside me.

"You do deserve some time to relax." Liza said as she put a plate in front of Addie. "It's not just been this last week, but possibly the last month as a whole."

"Oh yeah. There was that whole mission from Jane thing." Addie said despondently.

"Yes. You must ensure you relax today."

"That's probably for the best. I might be running tonight if Loki squares it with Uncle Tony."

"You want to run tonight?" Liza asked with a frown.

"I have to start somewhere, and Loki said he'd show me the ropes before I have to run for real. If Uncle Tony will let us."

"I see." Liza said, looking thoughtful.

"That doesn't mean I want you to tell Uncle Tony to let us!" Addie said quickly. "I mean, it won't be right. It'll look bad to the other wolves if my mam has to step in and berate the Alpha. And it'll look bad for Uncle Tony that you commanded him."

"I would not tell him, merely suggest." Liza said a little flatly, but then she shrugged. "Very well, I will not speak to Tony of this. It is wolf business of course, I should not interfere. I should hate for Mother or Father to come to the school to speak with my superiors about matters regarding my employment. I must remember that whilst Tony is my brother and by extension your uncle, when it comes to pack matters he is your boss and I have no right to interfere."

"Thanks Mam." Addie said with a smile.

"Although I ask that you'll let me know as soon as you know."

"I will." Addie promised. "Although I doubt it'll be until this afternoon because Loki's got work."

"He's going back already?"

"He's already there. After all he's back on the Res and the emergency is over. He's missed a week of work. There's only so much time the Atearas can write off before it effects their business."

"Then I will see you this afternoon." Liza said.

"Ok." Addie said and we got up to leave.

* * *

 **Olly**

I'd been awake for hours, but Silver was still fast asleep, snoring his head off in the family room. I'd stayed there a while lying on my airbed trying to get back to sleep, but I just couldn't. I got up, grabbed my pillows and went to my bedroom.

It was then I remembered that Keelie said she was gonna be up early. Did I wake up when she did? If that was true then it was weird. Would it always happen if it was true? What if we were in different time zones?

Whatever, Keelie had to be awake by now, and if not she'd just text me back when she was awake. So I text her.

 **Morning beautiful,  
u up yet? xxx**

Didn't have to wait long for the reply.

 **Who's this?**

I frowned, wondering if she was being serious. She had to be kidding me around.

 **How many guys call  
you beautiful?**

I sent back.

 **You don't think  
I'm beautiful?**

She replied. I was just about to respond when her next text came through.

 **Ok. JK. I'm pulling your leg.  
I'm awake and on the road.  
We just left the Pines and  
heading down to Olympia. xxx**

 **You get to see your bro today? xxx**

 **Yeah. He's been away for almost a month.  
It's been quiet without him xxx**

 **Even last week? xxx**

 **Well no. That was interesting xxx**

 **Glad to hear :) xxx**

 **Listen. I'll text you later.  
I'm starting to feel travelsick  
looking down at my phone.  
I'll text you when I'm in Olympia.  
We'll be early anyway xxx**

 **Ok. Look forward to your text xxx**

 **xxx**

I sighed and put my phone to the side before I lay back on my bed and thought about Keelie as I stared at the ceiling. I was missing her already. I missed seeing her and the scent of her and just being near her. Life was gonna be torture until we graduated. Why couldn't Hunter move back to the Res and be Alpha again? Keelie would be Res-side and I could see her every day.

Just my luck there was hundreds of miles of mountains between us.

* * *

 **Leda**

I managed to get to my room without encountering Papa. As I showered I thought how much easier life would be once Loki and I had our own place. No messing, today I would scour the local estate agents and narrow down the places Loki and I might rent.

I made sure I was quick in drying my hair, and dressing into jeans and a shirt. Something that was both practical but looked like the attire one might wear when house hunting in this area. I went down to have breakfast to find that Kitty-Kat had already made some for me.

"You want me to drive you into town?" She asked.

"Yes?" I said unsurely, I could drive myself, but usually when Kitty-Kat offered to drive me into town it was to have a girly heart-to-heart outside of Papa's hearing.

"Good. Eat your breakfast and we'll spend the day together."

"You haven't got work?"

"No. I handed in my notice before all of this drama. They're starting to notice my youthful visage. They're joking at the moment to know my secret, but I recognise the tone. Soon they'll be questioning how I can look so young. Especially when I have a daughter your age."

"I suppose they would wonder." I conceded, for according to the people of Forks, Kitty Summers was my birth mother.

"Eat up." Kitty-Kat instructed.

I nodded and ate the porridge and fruit Kitty-Kat had prepared for me.

We were about to do the dishes when Papa appeared.

"I will see to the dishes." He said. "Why don't you ladies go about your day?"

"Thanks Alec darling." Kitty-Kat said with a little of her actor's flair showing through before she placed a big kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Papa." I said and kissed his cheek before I followed Kitty-Kat out to the garage.

I climbed into the passenger side of Kitty-Kat's car as I wondered what this was in aid of. We had the birds and the bees talk years ago, long before Papa thought I was ready, but when Kitty-Kat, being dhampir herself, knew I was ready. Even if I planned not to act for several years after, it was better to prepare me when my body was maturing than I make a mistake I would regret.

"Don't look so serious darling." Kitty-Kat said as she drove away from the house. "I'm not here to get on your case about Loki. Quite frankly you can do with him as you wish and that's not my business. It's not really Alec's business either. No. The reason I'm taking you into town today is to help in your search for a house. I know you will decide on the final property with Loki, but when Jane said she was paying you through a housing benefit, I thought I'd help you get the best deal. I've been in the business long enough to know how young couples can get swindled."

"How so?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to add on admin fees and the like. Yet if they know a competent elder is present they're less likely to apply the small print. You are my daughter Leda, I want to make sure you start out your life on the right footing. Just as I did for Simon. Just as I will for Robyn when the time comes."

"Thank you Kitty-Kat." I whispered.

"Now I won't push you into any particular property, but I will advise you. I can tell by the write-ups whether it'll be worth your time or not. I'd also advise not to rule out sale properties." Kitty-Kat explained.

"But I can't afford a mortgage!" I exclaimed.

"I know you can't, but Jane can."

"What has she said to you?" I asked suspiciously.

"She asked me if there was any property in the area that was worth the interest of the Coalition. I think she plans to buy the house then rent it to you. Once you are done, well there's a house in this area owned by VCAC."

"Why does VCAC need a house in this area?" I asked.

"One day we'll have to move on and we can't expect Carlisle to give his house to strangers."

"I suppose. Although it would have to be put past the Quileute Elders. Not to mention I would have to discuss this with Loki. It is one thing for Auntie Jane to cover our rent for the first year, quite another for her to buy it outright."

"It won't hurt to look, and it will broaden your options. Especially since you'll have certain requirements. You'll need a property that backs onto the woods and also offers some privacy from the neighbours."

"Yes." I agreed for it was something I had discussed with Loki.

"You may not find that while renting. And other's might be opposed to renting what they consider a family home to a young, childless couple with no plans to change that situation in the near future."

"That's something to consider." I murmured, it was something I hadn't thought about when we changed our preference to a two-bedroom house, and perhaps if Auntie Jane owned the house it would be less hassle when we wished to add Addie and Robyn to the lease.

"Besides you don't have to make a decision today. This is merely our first bit of recon to see if there are any houses in the area."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Don't worry darling, between us all, you and Loki will have the perfect little love nest." Kitty-Kat said with a grin and mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Yes we will." I said firmly, unabashed by the thought that my stepmother was hinting at my sex life.

There was no need to feel embarrassed. Kitty-Kat had always been the one I talked to about such things unless I was near Lilly or Clara.

* * *

 **Addie**

I got out of the car to pull the branches aside so Robyn could drive through the hidden entrance. She waited for me while I put the branches back into place and I climbed back into the passenger seat.

We smiled at each other before Robyn drove up over the hill to the lake.

"Where shall I park up?" She asked.

"Anywhere around here is good." I said. "I've had a better idea than trekking out with a tent."

"You have?" Robyn asked as she parked up on the little patch of ground we all used as a car park.

"Yeah." I said as I jumped out and went around to the boot.

"What is it?" Robyn asked as she joined me as I opened the boot.

"This." I said as I pulled out the box and the foot pump.

"A box."

"It's what's in the box." I said. "Come on, let's go closer to the lake edge."

Robyn frowned at me but followed me to the place where the fallen logs lay that had been used for years as a place for people to sit when they came up to use the lake. I sat down as I pulled the boat from the box and started pumping it up using the foot pump.

"What about oars?" Robyn asked.

"Oh yeah. I left them in the boot. You wanna grab them or inflate the boat?" I asked.

"I'll get the oars and bring our backpacks down too." Robyn replied.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I may be human but I'm not that weak." Robyn said with a snort before she stalked back to her car.

I didn't mean she was a weak human, but my bag was quite heavy since I'd packed all my camping gear. With her bag too and the oars on top it was gonna be a heavy load. I just didn't want her to strain herself. She didn't have to prove herself to me.

I carried on pumping the boat while I watched carefully as she put her backpack on her back then just about managed to lift my bag out of the boot before it fell heavily to the floor. Robyn grunted a little before she pulled the oars from the boot and slammed it shut. Then holding the oar in two hands she grabbed hold of the top strap of my backpack and heaved it up before she walked a few steps forward and dropped my bag again.

I went to get up to help her.

"Don't you dare!" She said firmly, shooting me a look and I dropped back down onto the log.

Robyn took a deep breath then hauled up my bag again. She got a bit further this time before she dropped my bag to the floor. She grunted, took another breath and heaved my bag up again. She dropped my bag ten times before she reached me, by which time the boat was inflated.

"What the hell have you got in here?" She demanded as she dropped my bag beside me, dropped the oars, then dropped down onto the log fanning herself with her hand.

"Camping gear." I said.

"We don't need a kitchen sink when we're camping." She said as she tried to rub life back into her hands.

"I did offer." I said.

"I know. And I got agro. Sorry about that. It's just…" She trailed off looking embarrassed.

"I don't care that you're human and not as strong as me. You don't have to prove anything to me, I love you as you are." I said firmly.

"I bet Leda could carry it." Robyn grumbled.

"Yeah. Cause she's dhampir, but one day, if it is a route you choose, you'll be just as strong." I assured her as I stroked her arm.

"Yeah…one day." Robyn said looking thoughtful before she glanced up at me. "Can't it be today?"

"Not a chance." I said, and shook my head.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because a lot of planning goes into making a new born, and you'd like to be warm at the end of it, right?" I asked.

"Like Grace and Prue?" She replied.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

Robyn nodded her head.

"Well that takes even more prep with harvesting the venom and the blood."

"So how about next week?" Robyn said with a grin.

"How about we leave it until you're at least twenty one?" I asked.

"Why?" Robyn demanded.

"So you'll look closer to how old I look. And we'll be the same age for all eternity."

"I suppose it won't hurt to age a few years more." She conceded as she rubbed the side of her face thoughtfully. Then she gave me a firm look. "But no older than twenty five."

"Anytime after you turn twenty one, let me know and we'll contact Carlisle." I promised her.

"Ok." She said and smiled at me.

"Of course, even if you aged until you were forty I'd still love you just the same." I said and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"But not any older than that?" Robyn demanded.

"Even if you aged to one hundred." I said wistfully as I leant forward to kiss her.

"Well I don't wanna be a crone." Robyn said.

"You won't look that way to me."

"But I will to me and for me I wanna be forever young." She said firmly.

"It's your choice." I said and closed the kiss.

She pulled back on the kiss again and gave me a speculative look.

"Of course when I do change over we won't have to wait for days like this for me to be able to wear this." She said and stripped off her shots and top, which were already skimpy, but nothing compared to bikini she wore beneath.

I felt my mouth fall open and I glazed a little. We'd had sex, but that didn't stop her body stunning me. God she was sexy.

"So wolf boy, you gonna catch flies all day or you gonna show me how this boat of yours works?" Robyn asked in a low seductive voice as she tugged playfully at my hair.

"Sure." I said, leaping to my feet, and stripped down to my trunks before I lifted the boat up over my head.

I carried it to the water's edge and placed it down on the water. Robyn came behind me with the oars.

"You want to jump in and I'll pull us out a bit from shore?" I offered.

"Ok." She said and stepped into the boat and sat down at one end.

I picked up a rock from the shore and weighted it, it should be heavy enough, and launched it to the deeper part of the lake.

"What's that for?" Robyn asked as she watched it splash in.

"That's where I'll row out to." I said as I went to grab the two pairs of goggles from my bag. "If I get this right then I can use the stone as an anchor."

"Why didn't you just carry it in the boat?" Robyn asked as I placed the goggles into the boat and stepped into the water.

"Don't want to risk puncturing her." I said as I started to pull the boat out onto the water.

"Ok. But how will you use it? It's at the bottom of the lake." Robyn pointed out.

"I'll swim down." I said with a shrug. "That's why I got the goggles. And I won't suffer shock, I'll be in my vamp skin."

"Are sure you'll be ok?"

I nodded and stopped once I was waist high in the water. I heaved myself up into the boat and sat opposite Robyn.

"Shouldn't we face the same way to paddle?" She asked.

"Pass me the oars and I'll row us out." I said. "And before you say anything, this isn't me lording my supernatural prowess over you, but me, as your boyfriend, wanting to give you a nice relaxing trip on the lake. Be pretty bad of me to bring you out on the lake then expect you to get all sweaty."

"Well I'll let you do the hard part rowing." Robyn said as she passed the oars to me and I threaded them into the holes for the oars. "But you sure you don't wanna get me sweaty?" She added with a leer as I started rowing us to where I'd thrown the stone.

"Well I guess that's up to you." I said leering back at her and hoping I was doing it right.

Robyn giggled as she scooted down in the boat and reclined against her end.

"You know, I should have brought a parasol." She said, looking up at the blue sky.

"Is the sun too much? Do you want me to get your shades?" I offered.

Robyn laughed and shook her head.

"Not at all. I was just thinking, I'd be like one of them English ladies in them old-fashioned films. You know, reclining under my parasol as my handsome curly haired hunk rows me to a secluded piece of paradise."

"Maybe next time." I said and winked at her.

Robyn laughed as she stretched out her toe and ran it down my chest and straight into my lap. I felt the stirring and I looked at Robyn in question, but she bit her lip and gave me a coy look. I laughed a little nervously, because I really did want to anchor the boat before we did anything. The lake had a tide and I didn't want to end up wrecking the boat in one of the streamlets.

Thankfully I reached where I thought the rock was without any accidents. It was kinda close and I could only hope the cold water would help since I needed to swim right now.

"This is where the rock is." I said as I pulled up the oars parallel with the side of the boat and tied them in place so they wouldn't float away, but they wouldn't be in the boat either.

"You're really gonna swim down there?" Robyn asked looking over the side as I pulled my goggled on.

"Yeah." I said.

"But it's so far down."

"But not too murky." I said with a shrug as I dropped into the water.

It was cold, but it didn't really bother me, and it was even less of a bother when I pulled down the heat to my vamp skin.

"I won't be long." I promised, took a deep breath, and swam down into the water.

It got colder and I could feel the pressure build. If I'd been fully human this would be the point where my body would go into shock, I'd panic and drown as I tried to catch a breath that wasn't there. But my vamp skin could handle it and I found the rock I'd thrown in. I grabbed it then swam back to the surface.

Robyn gasped with relief as I took a deep lungful of air before swimming the little distance to the boat.

"Can you hold this a mo?" I asked as I handed the rock over the side of the boat.

Robyn nodded and accepted it in both hands. I hauled myself back into the boat and pulled off the goggles slicking my wet hair back over my head to get it out of my eyes. I grabbed the guide rope from the front of the boat and unravelled it to its full length, dropping the slack into the water until I reached the end.

Robyn without prompting held the rock out to me and tied it around a few times to make sure it was secure before I dropped it into the water, knowing it would reach the bottom.

"We ok now?" Robyn asked.

I nodded.

"Good." Robyn purred and she moved from her side to my side, wrapping her arms around my neck as she kissed me and fell on top of me.

I supported her as I kissed her back.

Robyn pulled back a little and stroked back my hair over and over as she looked over my face. It was then that I noticed the little specks of light dancing across her face.

"Wow, you feel so different." She said as she ran her fingers over my face then down over my chest.

"Sorry." I said, and let the heat rise back up.

"I wasn't complaining." She said, looking up into my eyes as her hand continued down. "Just making an observation. It's the first time I've really seen you in your vamp skin. I wanted to see how it felt up close."

"You still want to?" I asked hesitantly.

"Would you feel comfortable?" Robyn asked, and she was being serious with that question.

I shrugged.

"I guess we'll only know by experimenting." I said.

"We can try it once and if either of us don't like it we can strike it off the list." Robyn whispered.

I nodded and pulled down the heat.

"I think that's the weirdest part." She said looking into my eyes. "Not you losing the tan, but those sky blues turning gold."

"It's something I can't help." I said.

"I know, just observing again." Robyn said and brushed her lips against mine. "I think I could get used to it though, if this experiment goes well."

"Yeah." I said, then stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Let's find the best way." She said and kissed me.

* * *

 **Keelie**

We reached Olympia at half past nine, so it was half hour before the bus would get back. It meant we could stroll from the parking lot to the university bus port where the kids would be dropped off from camp.

There were already a few parents hanging around when we got there, some of them I recognised because their kids went to school with Alfie. Tory was there too, but her parents were nowhere to be seen.

She came over to me when she spotted me.

"Picking Gina up?" I asked as I quickly sent Olly a test to say I'd arrived in Olympia and I text him when I got home.

"Yep." Tory said, looking a little annoyed. "Mom decided to hit the town last night and has one of those twenty-four hour bugs again." She griped, air-quoting the ailment because we both knew she was hungover.

"And your Dad?"

"Working out of town. All Mom had to do was hold out until today." Tory sighed heavily.

"If you'd told us we could have picked Gina up."

"It's ok. She knows you and all, but at least one member of the family should be here to greet her." Tory said warily.

"I'm sorry." I said and hugged her.

Tory hugged me back and sighed sadly.

"I wish my family was like yours."

"You do?"

"Well look, both your parents down here and perfectly healthy to pick Alfie up from camp, and his sister here too."

"Gina's lucky to have you." I said.

"She won't see that. She'll grouch at me cause Mom's not here. She's only thirteen. She's too young yet for her to learn about Mom's illness."

"Well you know what we were like at that age. She might grouch and hate on you right now, but when she's older she'll realise all you did for her."

"Thanks Keel." She said and hugged me tighter.

I tapped her back and wished I could do something about her situation, but there wasn't much. I was still a kid and I couldn't scare Tory's mother straight. Whatever I tried would probably make her drink more.

Just then the big yellow bus pulled into the bus port and docked at one of the stands. The driver got off first and started unloading bags from the bus's hold. Then a camp counsellor got off the bus and started directing the kids to collect their belongings while another counsellor motioned the kids to line up ready to be given over to their guardians. They made sure all their kids had their belongings before they started going through the list to make sure the kids went with their guardians. I could see Alfie, weighed down by his bag but bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to come to us.

Lucky for him, having the surname Black and a first name beginning with A, he was the second on the list. He came running over to us and hugged Mom and Dad in one go. He was enthusiastic to see them, but then he was only nine and it was his first time away at camp.

Tory's surname was Collyer, so Gina wasn't that far behind Alfie. She trudged over to Tory already looking pissed.

"Where's Mom?" She asked.

"Mom's ill." Tory said.

"You mean she's drunk again." Gina grouched, glaring down at the floor. So much for her being too young to know about her mother's ailment.

"Keelie, I said I got you something." Alfie said and I turned my attention to him.

"You did squirt?" I asked.

Alfie stuck his tongue out at me but held up a dream catcher.

"We learned to make these. I mean I know how to make them but it was fun pretending I didn't."

"You did?" I asked as I accepted the dream catcher.

"Well no one likes a show off." Alfie said with a shrug.

"Shall we go now?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna say bye to Tory. I'll catch you guys up."

"You heading back now?" I asked.

"We don't want Mom to choke on her own vomit." Gina grouched.

"We'll be ok." Tory said. "I'll see you around."

"Ok." I said. "Where are you parked?"

"At the 5th street lot."

"That's where we are. I'll walk with you. Gina, I bet you're tired after that journey, you want me to get your bag?"

Gina gave me a stroppy look, but shrugged off her bag and dumped it at my feet. I gave her a look, I'll give you a pass this time, but there's no need to be rude. I picked up her bag.

"Gina you're supposed to say thank you." Tory hissed.

"She offered!" Gina snapped back.

I didn't wanna get in the middle of that so I started walking toward the parking lot.

"Hey that's my bag!" Gina said and started running after me as Tory caught up too.

"I know. I'm just getting you to the parking lot. I don't wanna miss my ride."

"You walk fast." Gina said, struggling to keep up.

"Now you know why Keelie's on all the track teams." Tory said.

"Well that's running. This is walking."

"Power walking." I said and we caught up with Mom and Dad.

"You girls ok?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. We're power walking. That keeps you fit, right Mrs Black?" Gina said brightly.

"Yes." Mom said with a nod.

"We did walking at camp, didn't we Alfie?"

"Oh yeah." Alfie said from his perch up on Dad's shoulders. "And we might have seen a bear."

"It was just a squirrel. Burgess was just exaggerating." Gina said blandly.

"I guess it looked kinda small." Alfie conceded. "Stupid Burgess." He growled and I noticed Dad frown a little, guess that was a task for big sis, getting Alfie to talk about this Burgess guy. I could get Alfie to talk about anything.

"How long is it until we get to the parking lot? My feet are tired." Gina said before yawning.

"Not long now." Tory said, and she glanced at Dad and I knew she was trying to imagine her own father carrying Gina like that and failing.

"Come on. We are keeping fit." Mom said, trying to encourage Gina.

"Hopefully." Gina said warily.

"There it is." I said as we rounded the street corner and the parking lot came into view.

"Finally." Gina said as if we'd just done a ten-mile hike.

"Let's get home." Tory said as she put her arm around Gina.

"Wherever that is." Gina said sadly.

"Our house." Tory said firmly.

"Just our house? Without Mom and Dad?" Gina whispered.

"Ask me in a year or two." Tory said and kissed Gina's head. "We'll talk in the car."

Gina nodded her head.

"I can take Gina's bag from here." Tory said and I didn't hesitate to hand it over.

"Ok. See you around."

Tory gave me a weak smile before walking off with Gina.

 _Tory will make sure Gina's ok._ Dad thought to me as we headed toward our car.

 _I know._ I replied before I got Alfie in a headlock and ruffled his hair when Dad put him down.

"You ready to go home kid?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alfie agreed. "I can't wait to see my room again."

We all laughed as we climbed in the car and Dad drove us home.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**

 **P.S. This would have been up hours ago, but FFn had an error when I tried to upload the chapter to Doc manager.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma and Noble**

* * *

 **Loki**

It was lunchtime and I was starved. I sat down near Dad in the food hall of the factory ready to eat my sandwich.

 _You want to tell me what the girls were fighting about this morning?_ Dad asked.

 _Lyd and Ast were trying to stop me getting to the bathroom so Mags stood up for me. Saying they were jealous of my love life and Astrid said Mags thought she was all that because she imprinted on Zeke, and Lydia added but she scratched up his face._

"Seriously?" Dad demanded aloud.

I nodded.

"No wonder Mags was pissed." He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I'm gonna have to punish them." Dad said firmly.

"But then I'll be a tattle tale." I said, a little on the juvenile side, but I'd been on the receiving end of the GT wrath for snitching in the past, I could really do without that stress.

"They could slip up." Dad said and pointed to his head.

"I don't know. Might have worked when they were younger."

"Well they can't get away with it. I'll confront them directly. Make them fess up." Dad said firmly, then looked a little worried. "Maybe with your mother's help."

"Just as long as the GT don't know I said anything." I warned.

"Ok." Dad agreed.

We were silent for a moment, then remembered about Addie.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Dad asked, having drifted away into his mind.

"It's more for Addie, but anyway, I was thinking I could show him the ropes tonight before he runs for real?"

"Are you up for that?" Dad asked, not that he thought I wasn't but that this was something I wanted to do.

"Yeah. I know how it can be trying to synch in with the pack, and you know how telepathic he is. Might be better he's not out with the main pack while he calibrates."

"He should still have a few other minds in there too." Dad said looking thoughtful. "Maybe Silver and Olly."

"Why them?"

"Because they're younger. You might gel better." Dad said without elaborating.

"Gel better? Like our own pack?" I asked.

"Like your own squadron. I know Mags is back with her pack, but it'll only be a while, so if you can get along with Addie, Silver and Olly it would help a lot."

"Sure." I replied. "Though you maybe wanna check if they wanna run tonight."

"You could ask them." Dad said with a shrug.

"I'll have to search them out after work." I stated, realising that if I was to be alpha with my own pack I'd have to start acting like one, and that would be a good place to do it.

"Ok."

"Though they'll probably come crash our rehearsal anyway." I conceded.

"You're having one tonight?"

"We need to keep up to speed and we've missed out on a lot of practice this summer." I pointed out.

"I guess it's a way to relax too."

"Yeah." I said. "When we're all playing in synch it's awesome."

"Glad you got an outlet." Dad said as he closed up his lunch box. "But now we have to get back to the grind."

"Yeah. Cause you don't love every minuet of it." I joked as I stood up too.

Dad laughed as we went back to the factory floor.

* * *

 **Robyn**

I looked anxiously over the side of the dinghy. I could just about make out Addie's shadow under the water, but I had this huge knot of worry in my stomach. What if he did get in trouble? If vamp-wolf him couldn't handle the water what hope did human me have of saving him?

I was holding my breath and I felt my ears ting and I had to breathe, but Addie still hadn't surfaced. How could he hold his breath that long? Was he really ok? How would I know if he wasn't?

Bubbles broke the surface of the water and I could make out Addie surfacing. He broke the surface and I sighed in relief. He swam back to the boat then held a humongous stone up to me, I was pretty sure it was the exact same one he'd thrown in earlier.

"Can you hold this a mo?" He asked, holding it up with one hand.

I took the stone from him, but had to use both hands it was that heavy. I watched as Addie hauled himself into the boat, the sun sparkling like rainbows across his skin. I was a little mesmerised as he took up the guide rope and dropped the middle part into the water. He obviously intended to tie the stone to the end, so I held it out to him. Once it was tied, Addie took the rock from me and dropped it into the water.

"We ok now?" I asked, obviously the rock was to act as an anchor.

Addie nodded.

"Good." I said and moved in to kiss him.

Addie's arms came around me and that's when I noticed how cold he felt. He was in his vamp skin and I hadn't had chance to really explore it. I pulled away enough to look into his eyes. Gold now instead of the usual startling blue. I stroked back his hair over and over, other than being wet it felt the same as normal, but his skin felt cool and smooth and the sunlight glittered off it.

"Wow, you feel so different." I whispered as I ran my hand down over his chest.

"Sorry." He said as his tan returned and his heat did too.

"I wasn't complaining." I crooned as I looked up into his eyes and continued to trail down to his waistband. "Just making an observation. It's the first time I've really seen you in your vamp skin. I wanted to see how it felt up close."

"You still want to?" He asked, but I had no problems whatsoever.

"Would you feel comfortable?" I asked, because he was less experienced than me, but Addie shrugged.

"I guess we'll only know by experimenting." He said, his voice squeaking a little.

"We can try it once and if either of us don't like it we can strike it off the list." I pointed out and Addie nodded.

He went into vamp mode again and I watched his eyes. Watched as the gold moved out from his pupil to cover his entire iris.

"I think that's the weirdest part. Not you losing the tan, but those sky blues turning gold." I admitted.

"It's something I can't help." He said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I know, just observing again." I said before brushing my lips against his before he could say anything else, and that didn't feel so bad, which was the most important thing. "I think I could get used to it though, if this experiment goes well."

"Yeah." He said as he looked up into my eyes and stroked my cheek with his cool fingers. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Let's find the best way." I said and kissed him, only briefly wondering if his venom could effect me, but to hell with it, if I became a vampire all the better.

As we kissed I considered where we were. I think Addie's reservations were down to people seeing us, but if we went low in the dinghy nobody would see us from the shore. We should lie on our sides. Facing each other.

 _Is that really the best?_ Addie asked.

 _Yeah._

"Ok." Addie whispered against my lips and then he moved and turned us so we were now in the bottom of the boat, facing each other on our sides.

"Now what?" Addie asked.

I hooked my leg over his hip and pulled him into me. I could feel the cold of his skin against my bare midriff, but I ignored it as I started kissing him again, tangling my fingers into his hair. Addie's hands started exploring my body, then he slipped his fingers into my bikini bottoms, trying to figure out how to get them down.

I moved his hand to the string at the side and I thought toward him to pull it. He did while I leant up enough to pull the other string. It was easy then to remove my bikini bottom, or at least get it out of the way.

Then Addie was trying to pull off his swim shorts while still holding on to me and kissing me. I pushed his shorts down enough to reveal his boner, then I pulled him back into me, and he let me manoeuvre us until he was between my legs and inside me.

I felt the cold of the dinghy against my back as Addie used it as a counter to push in deeper. As much as I was enjoying it I felt myself shiver, and it wasn't in delight. I was starting to feel cold.

Then I felt the fire up my front and the blue washed through Addie's eyes, covering the gold. He'd stopped moving against me as he brushed my cheek looking anxious.

"I'm ok." I said, although I was still shivering. "My back is cold."

Addie moved his hand to my back and rubbed it up and down, warming me and I hummed as I started moving against him and he picked up the rhythm again until we both came. Then we just lay tangled with each other for a while as Addie continued to warm my back with his hand.

"I guess the experiment failed. No vamp skin from now on." He whispered.

"I don't know. It might work if we're somewhere warm. I was enjoying it until I got cold."

"I don't know." Addie said, looking worried.

"Just think of it." I said, snuggling closer into his chest and weaved my fingers into the hair near his temple as I imagined my scenario in my mind to add to my argument. "A cosy cabin somewhere, lots of blankets beneath us and a roaring fire. The type of room where I could do with some cooling down."

"Yeah." Addie said and put his lips to my head. _It's a great picture, but could we even afford somewhere like that?_

 _We can save up, and if all else fails, we can leave it till we're super famous rock stars_. I thought back.

 _Yeah. Or if you do decide to change, after that._

 _If I'm a half vampire, won't I be warmer so wouldn't you feel even colder?_

 _No. Your own body heat will counteract the cold. It's why I could stand in the middle of a blizzard in just shorts and t-shirt and only feel mildly uncomfortable. Now at least. When I was a kid I knew what cold was._

 _We've never really talked about that._ I realised, as I started stroking his arm. "Did you know you were different from your family?"

"Yes. Of course I did." Addie muttered and he hugged me closer and buried his face in the top of my head.

"When did you realise?"

"Can't really remember. I sort of always knew. I mean Mam used to take me around in a papoose when she went hunting until a week before I was six and asked if I could stay with Auntie Mair." He whispered.

"Can you really remember that?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. It's one of those standout moments. I remember asking Mam if I could stay behind and the next morning she told me I'd stay the night with Auntie Mair. I felt so happy, and I did have a good time. Helping Auntie Mair in the shop, going with Arwel to feed the animals. Helping Auntie Mair to cook for all her family on the Sunday. It was amazing. I remember it more than my actual sixth birthday party. I only know that cause of the video, but my first time staying with Auntie Mair when the others went hunting was an important event for me. After that my times staying behind blend together, but there's got to be times you can remember like that?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"There is one real stand out moment. First time I came to the Res when I was nine. When I first met you Freaks." I said and chuckled. "It was the first time I felt friendship. I had the cool teenage Leda telling me I was as beautiful as her, which was a load of bull, still is."

"What? You're the most beautiful woman in the world." Addie interrupted.

"You're my wolf, you have to think that." I pointed out. "And I'm not too vain to realise that I'm nothing compared to the Siren, she's just so ethereal. If I was casting elves, you know the noble Tolkien kind, not the things that sit on mushrooms, she would be my first choice."

"Well yeah, still doesn't mean you're not as beautiful. You'd be the human princess with the hidden streak of steal who'd sooner defend the dragon against the stupid knight that need rescuing." Addie said firmly.

"You really see me like that?" I asked with a snort.

"Not really. I just see you as one sexy woman who's not one iota conceited, I've always loved you. Well not always, but ever since I hit puberty." He said, growling a little and I felt tingly.

"You liked Leda too." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well she's my oldest friend and maybe if she hadn't been a half vamp it would have been different, but she was always older than me until this summer. You were way out of my league and I was starting to realise how much Leda liked me, down there on the Ranch."

"Is that why you bought her the necklace?"

"I bought it for her costume." Addie said firmly and I pulled away from him to give him a look. "At least, that's what I told myself to get the guts to actually give it to her. It seems weird to talk to you about this."

"It was before, I just want to know how close you were to getting together with her." I assured him as I stroked his hair behind his ear.

"Too close. All I can say is that it was lucky Rea press ganged me when she did, or the whole me imprinting on you would have been a whole lot more messy than Leda running off, getting off with Loki and deciding she hadn't realised what she was missing with him."

"I see." I said, thinking it over for a moment, but I'd had a hell of a lot more guys than that, and gone a lot further. I couldn't really be annoyed with it. "Good job you didn't get further. For Leda I mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I confirmed. "Anyway, back to you lot making me feel friendship for the first time, that was true. All of you. My cool cousin Leda, you and Loki, not so much Amy, but she's got her own issues." I said with a snort.

"Amy's not that bad." Addie said, but he was determined to see the good in everyone.

"She's the daughter of a wolf and decided there's no such thing as the supernatural." I pointed out.

"I think that was more cause she didn't phase. She was really hoping for that. And she's gonna be in our lives. She's technically Seren's niece." Addie babbled.

"You're right about that." I said, deciding to give him a break. "Ok, enough about Amy."

"Thank you." Addie said.

"We got more important things to discuss." I said firmly.

"Like what?" Addie asked, sounding worried.

"I just realised, of all the things we talked about, you never told me about when you got your fangs." I pointed out before giving him a curious look. "Do you remember that?"

"That and nearly everything after that. That's when I started remembering everything I'll ever do."

"Really?" I asked, feeling weirded out.

"At least I only remember everything from when I was eight. My sisters can remember everything from almost before they were born. It might take them a while to get to those memories, but they're still there."

"Wow. So you really remember everything since you were eight?" I asked, trying to imagine that.

"If I concentrate, yeah." He said, nodding slightly.

"So you remember the first time you saw me?" I asked, mostly teasing and not expecting him to answer.

"Yeah. I thought you were cute with those big glasses and your red hair sticking out from under your hat."

"You miss my red hair?" I asked, a little wary in case the answer was yes.

"You still got red hair." He whispered as his fingers played with my pubic hair and I felt myself shiver.

"I meant on my head." I said a little unsteadily.

"I love you no matter what colour you dye your hair." Addie said and kissed my forehead. "It's a way you express yourself and I love that about you."

"You don't think I'm hiding myself?" I asked curiously.

"You don't do it to hide your red hair, but to reflect whatever mood your feeling this season."

"How can you be so sure?" I challenged.

 _You really need ask._ He thought toward me.

"You're wrong you know."

"Ok. That might have been the reason you started dying your hair, but you'd go back to your natural colour if that's what you fancied tomorrow without a second thought. It's just a fashion choice now and not a mask."

I sat up and frowned down at him as I considered it.

"You're right." I agreed. "And I might start growing the dye out."

"You will?" He asked, sounding just a little too hopeful for my liking.

"Well I haven't seen it since I was fourteen, I'm curious to see how it's changed." I said, instead of getting pissed.

"You think it will have changed much?" Addie asked as he put his hand to my cheek and stroked it.

I shrugged before I lowered my lips to his and kissed him. I was starting to get into it and hoping for a second round when Addie suddenly gasped.

 _Quick. Get your bikini bottom back on and then we need to capsize the boat._

 _Why?_

 _Zoë and Mischa are almost here._

I didn't waste any more time in tying my bikini bottoms back on and Addie pulled up his shorts. Then I leapt into the water and swam a little away from the boat and trod water while Addie capsized it and swam underneath where I could hear the splash of water echoing beneath it.

Then he righted the boat.

"You want to swim a while?" Addie asked.

"Give a better reason of why the inside of the boat is wet." I replied.

Addie grinned and gave me a quick kiss while we trod water together. Then looked toward the shore a moment before I heard the engine. I looked to the shore too just as Zoë pulled up in her car.

"Were you keeping a mind out this time?" I asked.

 _Didn't want a repeat of the Seren incident._ Addie explained.

I nodded in agreement.

"Oi!" Zoë called across the water to us.

"What?" Addie asked.

"You want to share that boat?"

Addie looked at me, giving me a choice.

I shrugged, I guess hanging with Zoë and her girlfriend wouldn't be so bad.

"Give us a mo." Addie called back.

He helped me back into the boat then climbed in himself. He pulled up the rope until he had the rock in his hands. He looked at it for a moment then glanced at me.

"You think you can hold this back to shore? Zoë can hold it then." He stated.

"Sure." I said, it hadn't been that heavy.

Addie nodded, handed the stone to me then pulled the rope up into the boat then untied the oars before he turned the boat around and started rowing back. I settled the rock in my lap and started gathering the rope together, tying it up safely so it was out of the way when Zoë and Mischa got in. When we reached the shore it was obvious it was gonna be a little snug in the boat so I turned and got as close back to Addie as I could.

"Cosy." Zoë said with a leer.

"You getting in or what?" I asked.

Zoë shrugged and turned to Mischa.

"How you want to do this cariad?"

"You're right about Addie and Robyn looking cosy." Mischa replied.

"We face em or what?" Zoë asked.

"If you sit against the…whatever end of the boat and I can face Robyn with my legs crossed." Mischa said coyly.

"Sounds like a good plan." Zoë said as she put her arm around Mischa and kissed her cheek.

"Just let me get out a mo and turn the boat around." Addie said from behind me.

I leant forward enough for him to get out and he tuned the boat until I was facing the shore. Zoë climbed in first then Mischa got in carefully into the space that was left and folded her legs so our knees were touching.

Addie moved the boat out into the deeper water then climbed into the boat behind me and started rowing again.

"So where to?" Addie asked as I felt his chest moving to and from me. It would have been interesting if we didn't have company.

"Was the swimming good where you were?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah. But maybe we should stop a little closer if we're going swimming. It's a little chilly that far out." Addie replied without thinking.

"Then why did you stop there for swimming?" Zoë asked.

"It was a mistake." Addie said firmly as he stopped rowing. "Here should be ok."

I nodded and unravelled the rope before dropping the stone into the water. It sank and the depth was nowhere near as great here because there was some slack left in the rope.

"You know, instead of lobbing a stone out, maybe you should set up anchor points with buoys so you know where they are." I said as I watched the rope floating on the surface.

"Depends on how regular a thing we want to make it." Zoë replied.

"It wouldn't hurt to float it past the pack." Addie said.

We all chuckled.

"What?" Addie asked.

"Seriously brawd? Float?" Zoë pointed out.

"Oh right." He said as he realised. "That wasn't meant to be a pun."

"Whatever. I thought we were swimming." I said before I let myself over the edge and into the water.

The water was cold, but with Addie close to me it wasn't bad at all.

"Oh my god!" Mischa gasped as she struggled a little.

"This the first time you been swimming outside?" I asked.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"You get used to it, and if not, Zoë will keep you warm." I encouraged her.

"If that's what you want." Zoë said gently.

"How?" Mischa asked me.

"Zoë's a strong swimmer, just like Addie." I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist and he trod water smiling at me.

"You sure?" Mischa asked uncertainly.

"Come on cariad." Zoë whispered as she swam closer to Mischa and pulled her arms around her shoulders.

"Oh well yeah, this is a lot better." Mischa whispered as she moved in to kiss Zoë.

"What's going on here?" Someone yelled from the shore and I looked that way in time to see something streak into the water.

Addie threw me and I landed in the boat, Mischa landed next to me. We looked at each other then scrambled to the side to see what was happening. Addie was holding Zoë as he trod water and she was doing…I don't know what. Then a big glob of water floated up about a foot from Zoë, and inside was Adrian, Mischa's father who got vamped after she was born.

He floundered around in the water blob clearly raging.

"You'll wait for us at the shore." Zoë said firmly and threw her hands, sending Adrian, water and all, back to the shore.

The Llewellyn sibs jumped back in the boat. Addie raised the anchor while Zoë pushed her hands toward the back of the boat and we shot toward shore like we were on a speedboat. Mischa fell into me as I held on tightly to the rope on the side to stop myself from falling over.

As soon as the boat bumped into the shore, Addie and Zoë surged out. Both in defensive crouches while Addie was actually growling and there was a tremor going through his body.

"What the hell?" Addie growled. "Are you trying to drown Robyn and Mischa?"

"No." Adrian said, flicking the water from his arms.

"Well you were close to it." Addie replied, getting up close to him and I found myself getting out of the boat closing in on Addie to try and pull him back, but I hit a wall and realised it was Zoë.

"That's one way to show your gratitude." Adrian said flatly.

"For what?" Addie demanded.

"Saving your life." Adrian sneered.

"You pulled me up on the train, yeah, but you wouldn't have got Mischa out in time if I hadn't located her mind for you." Addie shot back.

"If you hadn't been on the train the League wouldn't have stopped it." Adrian hissed.

"How do you know they weren't after you? I'd been covering my tracks well with Thea. Not one single encounter until we caught back up with you. Not to mention, if I hadn't sensed them ahead of time you wouldn't be able to make a run for it and if I hadn't been there Gran wouldn't have known you needed help."

"Enough with the pissing contest!" I yelled, and hit at Zoë's shield. "Let me the hell through."

Addie straightened up and turned to Zoë. She let out a disgruntled sound then I stumbled forward a step. I righted myself and strode up to Adrian.

"Seriously dude, what's your problem?" I demanded.

"What's it to do with you?" He spat.

"When you're being agro with my best friends then I'm gonna have a problem." I spat back.

"I'm worried about my daughter. I'm allowed to be." He rumbled.

"Yeah. But you're worrying in the wrong way." I said, and I frowned at him, looking into his eyes that were still red because he hadn't long been on an animal diet. "I get it. I got absent parents too. They tend to over compensate when we can spend time together. That's what you're doing with Mischa. You weren't there for her and now you're trying to make up for it."

"I didn't choose…"

I put my hand up to cut him off and it actually worked.

"Yeah. You didn't choose to leave. You're like a murder victim, only your body was never found. Whatever vamp did this to you is the one to blame. The reason you couldn't be there for Mischa, and now you found her again you want to make up for it. Only problem is that she's seventeen, not three. Treating her like a toddler is just insulting after she's spent over a decade taking care of herself. She doesn't need you to be the worried parent of a kid but the respectful parent of a young woman."

" _ **Don't move a muscle!"**_ Addie yelled, and there was a strange resonance to his voice.

Adrian suddenly couldn't move and it wasn't Zoë holding him. He wasn't even pretending to breathe. He wasn't moving a muscle.

"Did you just Alpha him?" Zoë asked.

"He was about to hurt Robyn. It was either that or fursplode and rip him to shreds. I didn't think Mischa would want me doing that." Addie rambled, sounding panicked.

"No." Zoë said and she glared at Adrian. "You know if you had hurt Robyn we'd have every right to kill you."

" _ **You can talk!"**_ Addie said with the same resonance as before, and I felt both excited and a little intimidated by his power.

"You wouldn't do that." Adrian hissed.

"It's the law." Mischa said as she came up next to Zoë and hooked onto her arm. "I'm human and even I know that much. Washington State is vegetarian land. The killing of humans is banned. If you do it they will kill you. They have to."

"You're serious?" Adrian asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Addie said firmly. "We'll give you a pass this time because you're Mischa's father and we don't punish thought crimes."

"This isn't a punishment?" Adrian demanded, looking like he was straining even though he wasn't moving at all.

"No." Addie said firmly. "This is a warning. Don't raise a hand against any human when on our territory or you will suffer the consequences. I say that as an Alpha of the Quileute and the most senior member of the Cullen Clan present."

"What if there was a murderer and he was trying to kill Mischa?" Adrian asked.

"Well that's an exception and you can plead your case before the pack and the VCAC council." Zoë said flatly. "You know exactly what Addie means."

"Do you want me to let you go, or turn you over to Jane right now?" Addie asked.

"Ok. I'll shut up." Adrian said grudgingly.

"Yeah." Addie said. "Also, _**you can now move and you will leave the lake. You will never set foot within half a mile of the tree line in any direction from now on."**_

Adrian looked like he was about to argue, but then he turned around and ghosted away.

Zoë let out a sigh of relief.

"What just happened?" Mischa asked.

"This place is off limits to Adrian from now on." Zoë replied.

"How?" Mischa asked.

"I took away his free will." Addie said in a fatalistic voice.

I went to his side and put my arm around him.

"It's not like that brawd." Zoë said firmly. "You wouldn't use it unless you had to."

"So he really can't come out here?" Mischa asked.

"Not unless I lift my edict." Addie murmured. "Of course it's only here he's banned from. The Res too, but only in the sense he'll get torn apart if he tries to cross the border."

"Oh my god! He's going to kill us later!" Mischa gasped.

"He won't." Addie said firmly. "He won't start trouble or he'll get trouble."

"Wow. You're sounding like a warrior." Zoë observed.

"I am a warrior." Addie said, and he sounded pissed now. "That's the point of the wolf."

"Come on." I said and tapped Addie's back. "Let's head home. Loki will be home from work soon."

I wasn't even sure of the time but Addie nodded in agreement.

"What about the boat?" He asked.

"We'll take care of that." Zoë said. "We're going to stay out here a bit longer."

"A lot longer." Mischa corrected.

"A lot longer." Zoë agreed as she put her arm around Mischa.

"See you later." Addie said. "And any problems with Adrian, phone me."

"Will do." Zoë agreed.

I pulled my shorts and top back on over my wet bikini and picked up my bag. Addie pulled on his t-shirt and picked up his bag like it weighed nothing. It took all my strength earlier to drag it over.

We carried our bags back to the car, dumped them in the trunk then started the drive home.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Not yet." Addie replied as he looked out the window at the trees. "I need to think about it myself first."

"Well when you're ready to talk." I pointed out.

Addie turned to me and smiled.

"I know." He said.

"Good." I said, and smiled back at him as we carried on to the Res.

* * *

 **Leda**

I had spent the morning trawling the few estate agents that exist in Forks, but still there were many hours before Loki finished work, but I could still utilise the tree house. I put all the printouts Kitty-Kat and I had gathered from the various outlets into my backpack along with my laptop and a few snacks to tide me over, then I ran for the border.

I crossed the wolf scent that marked the beginning of Quileute territory and made a beeline for the tree house. I was part way there when I heard a howl and for the first time it sent a shiver down my spine and caused the hairs on the back of my neck to rise in fear as opposed to awe. I drew to a stop and a wolf appeared before me, dappled grey and brown. It was either Astrid or Lydia. I heard a growl behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see the other appear behind me.

I turned sideways and took a step back so I could keep both in my peripherals.

"Hello girls, are you enjoying your run?" I asked.

 _You're in the wrong woods leech._ Astrid said into my mind.

 _You crossed the border without permission._ Lydia added.

"I need no permission." I said glaring between the two.

 _Yes you do, daughter of Alec._ Astrid began.

 _Niece of Jane_. Lydia finished.

They closed in on me, and I was caught, surely they were messing with me? Yet the way they were growling and bearing their teeth made me think otherwise.

 _You got five seconds to get the hell off our property._ They thought as one.

 _Five…_

 _Four…_

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

 _Time's up._

They charged at me and I lashed out defensively with my power, casting a blanket over all their senses. They dropped to the floor whining and I shot up into the trees, climbing to the very top. I leapt across the canopy, trying to put as much distance between myself, and the Gruesome Twosome.

I reached the tree line and headed toward the factory where I knew Loki to be. Near the village I missed my handhold and I fell down to the ground, landing on my back, the wind pushed out of my body and I was dazed for a moment. Whilst my vision was swimming, a face peered over me and I shrank away.

"Leda? What were you doing up in the tree." Magda asked as I pushed myself to sit up.

I rubbed the back of my head, unable to find my voice.

"They did what?" Mags demanded as she pulled me to my feet by the straps of my backpack and I wavered a little but kept to my feet. "That's it. Time to alpha them."

Could she alpha another with the power? I couldn't help but think.

"I outrank them. I can. I'll get Dad to reinforce it later." Mags replied to my unspoken statement.

"There's no need. I don't want to cause animosity between you and your sisters." I said aloud.

"Believe me, they caused it themselves." Mags said darkly.

"Ah hah." I said and put my hand to my forehead, I had a splitting headache, the first I'd ever had and I did not like it one bit.

Magda looked at me for a long moment, then looked off toward the direction of the factory.

"I just told Loki you're ok. He sensed you were in trouble and was about to run out on work."

"Oh dear." I muttered.

"But you're not ok are you? That was some fall. Let's go back to my house and have a nice cup of tea."

"What if the GT are there?" I asked.

"I'll deal with them, but they're gonna be in major trouble when the pack finds out anyway."

"Why? I'm a leech." I muttered.

Mags sighed and placed her arm around my shoulder and began leading me toward her house.

"You're not just a leach." She said. "And I know Loki hasn't imprinted on you, but judging by the fact that he just sensed when you were in danger there's something going on between you. Something that will hurt him if anything happened to you. That's something the pack stands against."

I nodded, that was too much for me to truly process while my head was still fuzzy.

"Maybe we should go speak to Portia instead." Mags said, stopping suddenly. "Or maybe Uncle Mal. I know he's psych, but he's done some physiology too. He might know what to look for more."

"I'm ok." I assured her. "I merely need to sit down for five minuets."

Then as if my legs had permission because I had said it aloud, I slumped to the floor and sat there in the middle of the path.

"Come on." Mags said and she lifted me up over her shoulder before carrying me swiftly to her house.

She sat me in one of the comfortable chairs in the small family room.

"I'll get you some water." She said and I nodded as I removed my bag so I could sit back fully.

"No sleeping." Mags said firmly and she was suddenly back in the room.

"I wasn't sleeping." I protested.

"You were about to drop off, that's not a good sign after you just hit your head." She stated.

"I know." I said warily and took the glass Mags offered to me.

I drank back the water but it didn't do much to elevate the fuzziness in my head.

"Do you have any idea why my dumbass sisters decided to attack you?" Mags asked and I shook my head. "I'll ask them when they get back."

I shrugged and felt my back twinge.

"Do you hurt anywhere other than your head?" Mags asked.

"My back I suppose." I whispered.

"Let me check it for you."

I nodded and pulled off my t-shirt. I turned my back to her and pulled my hair over my shoulder.

"You're pretty bruised up." Mags said as she ran her hand gently over my back. "How bad is it?"

"Not that bad." I said with a sigh.

"We need to keep an eye on it. We'll check in half an hour." She stated.

"Ok." I said and pulled my t-shirt back on. "I believe my bag bore the brunt." I added, attempting a laugh.

"Was there anything fragile in there?"

"Oh no!" I gasped and opened my backpack quickly.

My snacks had squashed, my water bottle cracked causing the liquid to spill all over my laptop. I pulled out said laptop, opening it gingerly in the hope that I could somehow save it, but no matter what life hack I used, my laptop was dead. The screen damaged beyond repair.

"Oh no." Mags repeated my alarm. "Well guess who owes you compo."

"I can't ask that of them." I said as I placed my damaged laptop on the table in front of me.

"You can. And you will. Or else I will. You wouldn't have been fleeing at the treetops if they hadn't tried to attack you." Mags said firmly.

"I suppose." I said and pressed the on button in hope, but nothing happened.

I looked up as the front door was opened. Astrid and Lydia clattered in giggling.

"What have you got to say for yourselves?" Mags demanded.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"You know what." Mags said firmly.

"Whatever Leda said she's lying." Lydia put in.

"She didn't say anything. I got it all from her mind when she fell out of a tree and bust up her laptop." Mags said flatly as she indicated my laptop.

"What were you doing up a tree?" Lydia asked sounding all the innocent.

"Running from you." I replied.

"You thought we were serious?" Astrid said with a snort.

"You sure looked serious." Mags said, sounding unimpressed.

"You weren't there." Lydia pointed out.

"You forget I'm a lot more powerful than you. I get things a lot clearer than you do."

"Does that make you feel violated?" Astrid directed at me.

"No." I said firmly.

"You won't mind if we read your mind?" Astrid asked.

"I would with you for I know not what you would do with said information." I said flatly.

"You don't trust your sisters?" Lydia asked, sounding hurt.

"That's so sad." Astrid added in an equally hurt voice.

"Trust is earned and you've broken it too many times." Mags said flatly.

"What's going on?" Grace asked as she came in the door.

"You want to tell Mom or shall I?" Mags asked Astrid and Lydia.

"Leda used her gift on us." Lydia said.

"And why did she do that?" Grace asked, knowing her middle children well.

"They decided to tag team her in the woods when they were wolf form." Mags replied when it was clear the GT would not.

"Why?"

"We weren't being serious." Lydia complained.

"It looked serious enough from what I saw in Leda's mind when she fell out of a tree." Mags interjected.

"Fell out of a tree?" Grace asked as she entered the room and took her chair.

"That's how much they spooked Leda, she hit the trees to flee them."

I nodded.

"Ok. Well no leaving the house until your father gets home. Then we're gonna have to have a talk." Grace said firmly, then spotted my laptop. "What happened to it?"

"Nothing." I said, not wanting to cause more trouble.

"It was in Leda's backpack when she fell and she landed on her back." Mags explained.

"Then my girls are responsible." Grace stated.

"I have insurance." I interjected, lying but I really didn't want compensation.

"Besides the point." Grace said and looked sharply toward Lydia and Astrid who were edging down the corridor. "You'll stay in here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Come on Leda, we'll go wait in the practice hut for Loki." Mags said as she stood up.

I had no choice but to follow her.

"I didn't want to get them in trouble." I said as we sat down on the furniture in the practice hut.

"You didn't, they did." Mags said firmly. "Besides, if you let them get away with it they'll do it again."

"I suppose, but what if I did overreact?"

"Seemed pretty legit in your mind." Mags said firmly, then gave me a smile before changing the subject. "You want to show me these houses you're looking at?"

"Loki has yet to see them."

"I know, but he'll go along with whatever you suggest. Let me give it my big sister eye and give my advice on what I think will be good for a wolf."

"Very well." I said as I took the soggy papers from my bag. "Although I'm not sure how legible these are now."

"We'll sort through them." Mags promised me, and we did as I worried about what the GT might do to me once they had served their punishment.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are always welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma Anonymous Guest and Noble**

* * *

 **Leda**

I sat in the practice hut, Magda still at my side. Perhaps she was guarding me now until Loki returned. Perhaps she was making sure I didn't fall asleep after bumping my head. Either way I was thankful for her presence, although I admittedly felt too drowsy to truly appreciate her advice on the houses.

"It's still two hours before Loki gets out of work. Do you wanna go for a stroll? Maybe the fresh air will help rouse you a little." Mags suggested.

"If we're trying to keep me awake then perhaps it's for the best. It's rather warm and stuffy in here and concentrating on the papers isn't helping." I admitted.

"Then come on." Mags said as she stood up. "We'll stroll down to First Beach and back. Unless you want me to give you a lift home?"

"I'd rather Papa not know of this for fear he will ban me from coming down here." I murmured.

"You can't keep this from him." Mags pointed out.

"Perhaps not the entire incident, but I would rather underplay the outcome." I said glumly.

"You sure? Things have a tendency to come out and it'll be worse in the end."

"Perhaps, but by then I will have been down here after this incident and the GT have done nothing further." I explained my reasoning.

"I guess you know your father best." Mags said as she stood up.

"Once we have a place of our own we won't be under their feet so much." I said as I stood too.

"You still need to come down here to practice." Mags said as we stepped outside. "Loki built this hut for the Freaks, you can't relinquish your territory because my sisters are idiots."

"I suppose." I said and winced a little as my back pulled.

"You ok?"

"You do not realise the muscles you use in your back merely to walk until they are injured." I said sadly.

"You wanna go back to the hut?" Mags offered.

"No. I want fresh air. Besides, do they not advise light exercise when you have backache?"

"Well for backache, but you could have a spinal injury." Mags said, as she looked concerned.

"If that was so I already exacerbated it the moment I sat up after my fall." I replied.

"I don't think that helps your argument since you're only making it worse."

"If I collapse you may call Portia to attend me with a spinal board." I stated.

"Ok. But even if you don't collapse but you're seriously struggling, let me know and we'll head back."

"I will." I promised.

"Bur otherwise we'll take it slow. Like I said, we got two hours."

"Yes." I replied.

"So how did you and Loki actually get together?" Mags asked.

"Should I speak of this with you?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Well it was before that time I saw you down on the Ranch right?" She theorised.

"How did you know?" I asked, feeling myself blush.

"Well, you blushed as red as you are now and was a little rude to me. You're never rude, so I got the feeling you wanted to avoid me." She explained.

"Well yes. We weren't together at that point. We'd hooked up, but hadn't had time to discuss it. Papa was very adamant that I go to Wyoming immediately for an appointment with Carlisle if I was determined to explore my sexuality."

"Oh man!" Mags exclaimed in empathetic embarrassment.

"Yes. And worse still I left my phone behind so I couldn't even talk to Loki that way. I tried phoning from my personal line on the Ranch, but he didn't recognise the number."

"And he doesn't answer unknown calls." Mags said as realisation dawned.

"Exactly."

"You could have borrowed my phone." Mags stated.

"And tell you what exactly? That on witnessing Addie imprint on Robyn I ran straight to Loki to mend my broken heart by seducing him?" I demanded.

"Oooh kay." Mags said. "You let a little more through than I think you meant then. You more or less ran out on him."

"I was ashamed with myself for leading Loki astray." I said sadly.

"Yeah, but you were also embarrassed that you'd let yourself go like that. You'd always pictured your first time differently, like after a nice date or something, but you can't plan life like that." Mags said with a shrug.

"You did." I said.

"No. I didn't." Mags said with a snort. "You had it a lot better. It might have been out of the blue, but it was with a guy you knew well and you knew liked you a lot."

"I took advantage."

"Loki didn't see it that way."

"No." I said, and sighed.

"You still should have come talk to me." Mags said and tapped my shoulder. "We're friends right?"

"Yes. But you are also Loki's big sister."

"All the more reason for me to want to put it right. I wouldn't have given you any agro if you came to me and I would have lent you my phone immediately."

"It would have put his mind to rest, but our reconciliation was well worth it." I conceded.

"And you've been together ever since?"

"Yes. I've hardly slept in my own bed." I admitted.

"I'm glad you got a cosy little place you can go to." Mags said sincerely.

"Yes. It's adequate for now." I replied.

"But you'd like a bed." Mags stated.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Mags said, nodding her head.

We were silent for a moment as we reached the head of First Beach and I looked out along the shingles.

"You wanna stick to even ground?" Mags asked.

"Yes please." I replied, sounding relieved even to myself.

"You want something from the store?" Mags suggested as a destination.

"Not particularly."

"How about walk along the road to the resort then head back to the hut?" She asked, gesturing in the vague direction.

"Yes." I agreed.

We adjusted our course slightly.

"Am I allowed to ask you about Zeke?" I asked.

"Depends on what it is."

"How goes everything between you?"

"Good. More than good." Mags said happily, as if she was relieved that was the direction I was taking our conversation. "I mean I thought I'd blown it big time thanks to that incident on the battlefield, but I should have had more faith."

"He was really worried about you in the hospital tent." I said, remembering how many times he was told to remain in the bed, but he had wanted to go to Mags despite the state of his face.

"You were there too." Mags said, then put her arm around me and hugged me into her, more for her comfort I thought. "I should have talked to people."

"Did you do something you regret?"

"I can't tell you because I don't want Loki to know." Mags stated.

"Yes. It would not do for me to keep things from him." I conceded. "When will you see Zeke?"

"Next weekend. I won't be able to travel out there this weekend, but I can next weekend. I need to do some home hunting of my own, but I need to find somewhere big enough for my entire pack."

"That does make it more difficult." I conceded.

"Yeah." Mags agreed.

"Perhaps I could talk to Lilly, ask if there's room for you at the Stables?" I offered.

"Nah. We don't wanna be crashing on the oldies." Mags said, and she snorted.

"Yes." I agreed with a chuckle.

"Well here's the resort, let's head back."

I nodded and we turned and headed back toward her house.

"This walk has done me no end of good." I said. "It has taken away the drowsiness."

"I'm glad. I was worried. That was some fall."

"I wasn't that high in the trees." I scoffed.

"Yeah, but like most falls it's the landing that matters most." Mags said in a serious voice.

"It's passed and I'm alive and mostly unharmed, I wish to forget it." I stated.

"Well you can for now." Mags said in a rather specific way.

"Others will want to speak of it later." I realised.

"Yeah. But you're not the one in the wrong."

"I'll try to remember that."

"You wanna change the subject?" Mags offered.

"Yes please." I said with feeling.

"Ok. How's the band going?"

"Quite well." I replied, happy to be on a subject I could discuss freely. "We had a concert at Tregarran on the way home. We sounded good, I merely wish I had the foresight to pack our costumes, but that was unimportant on our rush down to Wyoming."

"You have costumes?"

"Yes. Going along with the Victorian Freak Show idea, we are after all The Eternal Freak Show."

"You'll have to give me and my girls a concert while we're here." Mags said.

"Will do. Although we do need to practice a little more, we have been sorely lacking with everything that's happened this summer." I admitted.

"I bet you're still better than most the bands out there today."

I shrugged.

"Seriously. I think you guys would already be big news if Addie and Robyn had already graduated."

"Perhaps, but it matters not how good we are if there's not enough people who like us." I pointed out.

"You're unique. You'll get the likes." Mags said as if it was certain.

"I hope so." I said emphatically.

Mags tapped my shoulder gently.

We arrived back at the practice hut.

"Guess we just wait now." Mags said.

I checked my watch.

"Half hour to go." I said.

"Not long then."

"No." I agreed.

We stepped into the practice hut and I sat down.

"I think I'll check how Mom is doing with the GT." Mags said.

"Very well." I replied, to be honest I wished to be alone.

Mags left me and I decided to set up my drum kit while I waited. At least I would have it ready when the others arrived. Once I was happy I returned to the sofa. If truth be told my back was hurting somewhat as I balanced upon the stool and sinking into the cushions of the sofa felt wonderful.

The door burst open and I realised I'd been drifting off once more. I jumped up into an alert position as Loki dropped to his knees in front of me and put his hands to my cheeks, looking deep into my eyes.

"Did they hurt you bad?" He asked.

"I think I did more damage to myself." I said, playing it down.

Loki frowned then sat beside me, but encouraged me to turn until my back was to him. Loki began lifting my top. I obliged him by removing it altogether.

"God! That had to hurt." He said as he ran his hand gently over my back.

His hand was warm and it felt good against my sore muscles.

"Yes, but it feels better now." I sighed and leant back against him feeling the warmth of his chest through his t-shirt.

"This is serious Lee, my sisters hurt you." Loki said firmly.

"Perhaps I overreacted." I said, I really did not want to be the cause of bad blood between Loki and his sisters.

"No. You didn't." Loki said firmly. "I felt how afraid you were and I got their, well not guilt, they knew exactly what they were doing."

"What did they plan?" I asked, feeling truly frightened.

"To rough you up a little. Though I don't know how they thought they could achieve that with their teeth and claws." He growled as he placed his arms around me and I melted back into him, savouring in the comfort he projected.

"Then I did well to run." I observed.

"Yeah." He said and kissed behind my ear. "You knocked them for six."

"I defended myself the best I knew how."

"Yeah. They were out for a good five minuets before their senses came back." Loki said with a hint of satisfaction.

"Oh dear." I gasped as I realised the situation in which I had left the GT.

"Hey, don't feel bad. They attacked you." Loki said gently.

"But what if something happened to them when I left them so vulnerable?" I asked.

Loki was quiet for a moment.

"Well nothing did happen and they were on wolf territory anyway." He said firmly.

"I don't want you to be angry with them because of me." I said sadly.

"I'm angry with them because of them." Loki said. "So don't you go worrying you're creating a rift. There won't be one, I'll forgive them, but not yet. They hurt you, and they meant to hurt you. You don't do that to a brother, to a fellow wolf. We're bound and they know that."

"You told them of last night?" I asked curiously.

"Not that. That's just between us." Loki whispered tenderly into my ear before his voice became serious once more. "But they know how tied I am to you. They've teased me about it enough times."

"They were foolish." I said firmly.

"Yeah." Loki replied.

"I should pull my top on before Addie and Robyn arrive."

"Oh. Right." Loki said as he released me from his arms. "I need to talk to Olly and Silver too. You feel up for a walk? Or I could hail them here."

"I'm sure they will crash the practice regardless, perhaps it would be better to invite them." I stated as I pulled on my top.

"Ok." Loki said as he hugged me back into him and I snuggled into the comfort of his arms as he went silent for a moment.

"They'll be here in a few." Loki said.

"Very well." I replied.

"Though I'm not sure I should go out running tonight. I should stay with you." He said, and he was being serious.

"I will be fine." I said firmly. "Besides, you promised Addie, you can't go back on your word."

"But this is an emergency, Addie will understand." Loki argued.

"Not enough to call it off." I countered.

"I want to look after you."

"Papa and Kitty-Kat are perfectly capable of doing so. Besides, it may suit me best to sleep in a comfortable bed tonight."

"Yeah." Loki agreed reluctantly. "I wish I could join you."

"Soon." I said. "I found some houses today. Kitty-Kat mentioned that Jane suggested buying a house instead of us renting."

"But won't she own it then?" Loki asked.

"Perhaps she'll buy it for her niece." I said lightly.

"I thought you wanted us to do it on our own."

"I did, but I wonder if that's a little optimistic and would it not be better to bite the bullet, have Auntie Jane gift us a house and we move in all the sooner?"

"Well I'd have to think about that, and I think we'll have to discuss this again when you're not concussed." Loki said gently, but firmly.

"I'm not concussed." I snapped.

"I don't know, you bang your head and you completely change your tune? Not to mention you still got a headache."

"Something I'd forgotten until you reminded me." I grouched.

Loki sighed and kissed the back of my head.

"That's where I hit." I said sadly.

I felt Loki's fingers work their way gently into my hair.

"You got quite a lump there." He said. "I think once I've arranged things with the guys we forget practice today and we go hunt you down some blood."

"I don't feel like hunting." I said, because I didn't feel like running at the moment.

"Then I'll drive us out to the trail head and I'll carry you to wherever and bring you down some prey." He said, and it was clear he was in no mood for arguments, but still…

"I can't have you feed me."

"The love of my life is injured and in need of blood, I'll get it for her." Loki whispered into my ear.

"I hope that's not why you called us here." Silver joked as he entered the hut with an unusually sombre Olly in tow.

"As much as you fanaticise about Leda nibbling on your neck I wouldn't give you the pleasure." Loki said in a low voice.

"It was a joke. You plan to enter vampland, I know." Silver replied. "Jeesh, how you and Olly's been, I don't think I wanna get a girlfriend. You're both drags these days."

"Besides the point." I said firmly before Loki could retaliate. "Please my Loki, tell our friends why you have called them here."

"Ok." Loki said.

I sat up and turned to face the front of the sofa but leant sideways into Loki.

"You guys wanna sit?" Loki offered.

"Sure." Silver said while Olly nodded, and they took up the other sofa.

"I offered Addie that I'd go running with him tonight and when I pitched it to Dad he suggested I ask you two along."

"Why?" Silver asked.

"He wants to see how well we work together. If we do, well…" Loki shrugged.

"What?" Silver asked.

"We get to be our own pack." Olly stated.

"Yep." Loki agreed.

"Are we even ready for that?" Silver asked.

"Well only you two can answer that." Loki said. "But I'm ready and Addie faces any challenges thrown at him."

"I'm ready." Olly said firmly.

"Then I guess I am. Or at least there's only one way to find out." Silver said with a shrug.

"You will make an amazing pack." I said with a nod.

"You ok?" Olly asked.

"Fine."

"You sure?" Silver asked. "You're slurring a little."

"I'm not slurring!" I said indignantly, but unfortunately I heard it in my own voice.

"Don't worry Lee." Loki whispered and kissed my temple before turning his attention back to his pack mates. "Leda banged her head today."

"How?" Silver asked.

"It doesn't matter." I growled.

"Because of the GT. They attacked her." Loki said, despite my protest.

"I may have…"

"No you didn't." Loki said firmly. "They wanted to get at me by roughing Leda up, but they didn't count on her throwing her power at them."

"You can't know their motive." I interjected.

"I've been listening in to their court martial with Dad." Loki stated. "I know full well what they planned and they planned to hurt you."

I didn't want to believe that. Despite their annoying tendencies I liked to think the GT were my friends.

"Yeah, well they did try it." Loki said firmly, not making any pretence that he was not reading my mind. "I'm making sure you're ok."

"I know." I said softly.

"So what happened exactly?" Silver asked.

"Oh my god! Is it true what I just picked up as I walked past the house?" Addie demanded as he rushed into the room with Robyn close behind him. "Did Lyd and Ast really corner Leda in the woods and threatened to attack her?"

"Yeah." Loki said.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Addie asked as he dropped to his knees in front of me, placed his hands to my cheeks and looked into my eyes. "No you're not. You fell out of a tree?"

"I thought you promised not to read my mind." I snapped.

"Sorry." Addie said, looking into my eyes and he looked sad. "I didn't mean to, but…"

"We're worried about you." Robyn said as she squatted next to Addie. "You fell out of a tree. Right on to your back."

"I did." I said. "But I'm not hurt."

"Bullshit." Addie said and we all gasped for he rarely swore. "You're really hurt, but you're playing it down. That won't help anyone. The GT mucked up, they need to be punished."

"Yeah." Loki, Olly and Silver agreed.

"We're a pack, and we need harmony. When a wolf acts against the pack they must be punished." Addie said firmly.

"Yeah." Loki, Olly and Silver agreed.

"To raise a hand against the beloved of a pack member is blasphemy. It hurts all members equally." Addie announced.

"Yeah." Loki, Olly and Silver agreed.

At first I thought I imagined such a thing, but Robyn was looking around at the four wolves with a frown on her face. We had to move away from this topic quickly.

"Loki wished to tell you something." I stated.

"What?" Loki asked, sounding confused before he seemed to get a grasp on his mind. "Oh yeah. Adds, we're running tonight and Olly and Silver are coming with us."

"Really? That would be cool!" Addie said, shooting to his feet and going over to the other wolves.

"Yeah." Loki said. "So we'll meet at eight?"

"Sounds good." Silver replied.

"But right now, I need to get my girl some blood." Loki stated.

"So no practicing tonight?" Robyn asked as she stood next to Addie and took his hand.

"Leda needs blood and fresher is always better." Loki replied.

"Like any food I guess." Silver said.

"If you wish to practice feel free." I said as I stood up, "And perhaps we can resume fully tomorrow."

"Yeah." Robyn agreed. "And it's probably best not to do anything that requires too much concentration today anyway."

I nodded and took Loki's hand.

We said our goodbyes and left.

Loki led me to his car, which he rarely used because he preferred to run anywhere local and when going further afield it was usually with others. We had to go into his house first and it took him several minuets to locate his car keys beneath the mess in his room. I did my best not to listen into the conversation that was taking place in the front room.

As we were about to leave the house Loki's father Tony stepped out of the room.

"I know you're heading out hunting and you're more likely heading straight home." He said to me and I nodded. "Then I'll let you know now, we're holding a trial tomorrow at the meeting place. I'm not sure what time yet, Loki will text you one I've arrange it with Tina and the other Oldies."

"A trial?" I asked with fear.

"Don't worry, it's pretty straight forward, you probably won't even have to speak." Tony said gently as he tapped my shoulder, thinking that was what troubled me.

"I would rather there was no trial." I murmured.

"They gotta be punished, and I have to consult the pack." Tony stated.

I wasn't so sure.

"I know it's difficult but I went through something similar when I was a kid." Tony replied.

"You did?" Loki asked in my place.

"Yeah. There was this girl Tammie, same age as Uncle Hunter and she cornered me in his room. I managed to get away from her by using my alpha voice for the first time, and I wanted to leave it there. But Mom and Hunter made me stand up before the Elders to testify and Tammie got help."

"Where is she now?" I asked and Tony looked pained.

"She got better, but then her past caught up with her and she was killed. It was part of the Benito uprising. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if we'd helped her sooner. That's why I wanna help Lydia and Astrid before there's a past to catch up with them."

"I suppose that is a reason." I said, still unsure.

"Look, it's gonna go ahead with you or not. If you want to plead mercy for them then you'll have to be there."

"Yes." I said, I suppose that was a reason for me to attend.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Tony said gently and I nodded my head before I allowed Loki to lead me from the house.

I was silent as he checked over his car and climbed in. I sat in the passenger seat and sighed with relief as we pulled away.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I am not looking forward to the trail." I admitted.

"Like Dad said, it'll happen anyway, so wouldn't you rather get your say?"

"I suppose." I said sadly. "Can we speak of something else?"

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Was I really slurring my words earlier?" I asked.

"Perhaps a little."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I demanded.

"It wasn't that noticeable until you were getting emotional with Olly and Silver." Loki replied.

"Oh dear…"

"You hit your head pretty bad. I know we're more durable than humans, but we're not indestructible. It's ok for you to be a little out of it for a while. Concussions can take weeks to heal, so even with our super healing we can't expect to be ok straight away."

"I suppose, but I don't feel…" I began.

"Lee, you still got a headache." Loki cut me off.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"Because I can feel it and I don't like you hurting." He said gently and rubbed his hand against the back of my head for a moment.

"I know you're only looking out for me, but I'm feeling embarrassed. How did I fall out of a tree?"

"It happens." Loki said with a shrug. "Just one of them things."

"I feel so stupid." I muttered, feeling close to tears.

"You know how many times I've fallen out of trees?" Loki asked.

"When you were a child." I pointed out.

"Look. It wasn't your fault." Loki said firmly.

"But what if I was truly running for my life?"

"Let's hope it never happens." Loki said as if it was a prayer.

"We can only hope." I said warily.

"It won't. Cause we'll be together and we can tag team like we did down in Mexico." Loki pointed out.

I smiled at that memory.

"We did make a good team." I said happily.

"I just can never leave you alone again." Loki joked and I laughed.

"That would be impractical, but I would love that."

Loki laughed then seemed to sober, "Maybe you got a point about letting Jane buy us a house."

"Yes. But we need not make the decision now."

"No. We got time." Loki said as he drew to a stop. "But right now we got to get you some blood." He paused a moment. "Unless you wanna drink my blood and I hunt later?"

"No. I won't use you for food. If we share blood during our lovemaking like other dhampir that's another matter entirely, but unless it's to share blood, then no." I said, making my feelings clear on the matter.

"You'd really be up for that?" Loki asked, sounding shocked.

"It's something Clara happened to mention." I stated.

"Vampires haven't got blood." Loki pointed out, which was a good argument considering Clara's mate was the ex-Volturi vampire Demetri.

"I know. But Clara speaks to our other siblings who mostly date dhampir." I said, and while it was true most of my siblings bar Clara, Lilly and Tibbi ignored me at best and denied my existence at worst, they still spoke to those who chose to recognise me.

"Ok. Well I guess it's something we can discuss again. Right now I wanna get you some blood."

"Very well. How do you wish to do this?" I asked.

"I was thinking at first about phasing and letting you ride on my back, but what if I go under a low branch? I'd feel better if I cradled you, but would you be ok with that?"

"Have you cwtch me into your chest while you run me through the trees?" I asked.

Loki shrugged.

"I would love it." I said before I opened my door and stepped out.

"Ok, but don't get used to it." Loki said, already around my side of the car and he lifted me up.

"Are you certain?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and kissed his jawbone.

"Well if there's kisses in it for me." He said, grinning, but then he looked serious. "Let's get you some blood."

"Very well." I whispered and pressed my head against his shoulder as his arms tightened about me.

Loki began to run, and it was much faster than I could run, but then again all the fangs were faster than regular dhampir. They were almost as fast as vampires. I enjoyed the speed, it was truly exhilarating but I couldn't help but wish I wasn't injured. I would have savoured every moment of this if it hadn't been for the fact that my head hurt more when I opened my eyes.

Finally Loki stopped and placed me on the floor. I opened my eyes to find him frowning down at me.

"I won't be long." He said, kissed my forehead, then disappeared.

I stood on my own in the forest and a wind blew through. I shivered and wrapped my arms about myself as I looked up at the swaying treetops high above me. For the first time in my life I felt wary of the woods. I must feel out of sorts because I didn't feel confident in my own ability to protect myself.

I heard the bushes nearby rustle and I jumped a mile out of my skin before Loki stepped through holding a struggling deer. I felt my heart rate calm back to normal. I moved in quickly and bit into the deer's throat. I felt the blood fill me and rush through my system, making me feel light and warm and a lot more coherent. Best of all, my headache disappeared.

I straightened up and looked up into Loki's eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I had to make sure you were ok." He said softly as he dropped the carcass and caressed my cheek.

"Thank you." I repeated and kissed his lips lightly.

Loki deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me, and then lifted me up once more.

"Let's get you home." He said, and started running again.

I was able to keep my eyes open and really enjoy the ride in my Loki's arms. It seemed to end all too soon as we arrived back at his car. He placed me next to the passenger door and I gave him another kiss before climbing into the car.

Loki moved around the car and climbed in behind the wheel.

"I can still call the run off." He offered.

"Not at all. You made a promise to your pack and as alpha you must keep it." I said firmly.

"Alpha?" Loki questioned as he pulled out of the little gravel patch of a car park.

"Well your father stated that you should bring in Olly and Silver when running with Addie for you to be a pack. You are the most senior wolf." I pointed out.

"I guess." Loki said, and he sounded unsure, which was something unusual for my man.

"I suppose it will be something to get used to." I suggested.

"I meant more that we won't really know until we run. Alpha doesn't mean senior it means, well it's hard to really describe, but it's like a draw. It's like, like how I'm drawn to you, but not in an intimate sense, just in a recognition sense. Like I feel the hold Dad has over me, but that's eclipsed by Gran. Mags has a little draw, but not enough to pull me into her orbit, if that makes sense?"

"As if you are both satellites orbiting the Earth, that being your father, and you effect each other somewhat, but only to cause a slight wobble, whilst all of you orbit the sun, your Grandma Essie."

"Kinda, but I'd put it more that me and Mags are both planets, Dad's the sun and Gran is the centre point of the galaxy. But it's not even like that either, but I guess it's a good an analogy as any." Loki conceded.

"It's something to think about." I considered.

"Like I said, it's hard to explain." Loki said sadly.

"I suppose the mechanics doesn't matter." I said, in order to change the subject. "Although I may come down earlier tomorrow. I would rather prepare with you than appear when called."

"Sure. Come down whenever. It's Sunday anyway, so it's not like I'm working. I guess I really didn't think about that last night. We'll miss out on our lie in."

"We'll have many a lazy Sunday when we have our own place." I crooned.

"Yeah." Loki agreed.

"And a whole house to ourselves."

"I can't wait." Loki said as he drew to a stop outside my house.

"I can go alone from here." I assured him.

"I'm coming with you." Loki stated.

"Why?" I demanded, didn't he trust me?

"Because I don't think you'll tell Alec what happened today, and he deserves to know."

Obviously he did not.

"I will tell him." I promised.

"Yeah, well I'll have to at least walk you to the door or Alec will kill me for not looking after you properly."

"That's sexist you know." I said.

"No, it's not." Loki argued. "Because if our situation was reversed and you didn't walk me into the house when I'd been injured, Mom would think you're not looking after me properly."

I gave him a look.

"Whatever. For my own peace of mind I need to make sure you got someone there with you just in case."

"You can check that from here." I pointed out.

"Is it so wrong of me to wanna squeeze an extra few minuets of time with my girlfriend before I have to say goodnight?" He asked with a pout.

"I suppose." I said and climbed out of the car, resigned to the fact that he would walk me to the door regardless of my protestations.

"Come on Lee, it's only Adrian in there anyway." He said as he placed his arm around me.

"Oh." I said and thought my next remark, _You want to make sure he knows that you know I'm here with him alone._

 _Can't be too careful._ Loki replied as we walked the short distance to the door.

I was thankful in that moment for Loki's persistence in walking me into my house. Adrian was doing his favourite thing, sat in a chair and sulking. He looked up as we entered.

"You." He said to Loki. "You're a vamp wolf like Addie."

"Yeah." Loki replied, suddenly becoming tense beside me.

"What's a alpha voice?" Adrian demanded.

"Why?" Loki asked then he turned his head slightly and I felt him grin. "Well sorry, only Addie can lift it. It's the way of these things."

"Only the alpha who places the edict can lift it." I said. "So whatever you need lifted you will have to talk to Addie."

"Yeah." Loki said, then turned me to him and cupped my cheeks as he placed his forehead against mine. _Will you be ok?_

Adrian will not harm me. If he tries I will render him blind. Besides, Papa will be home soon.

Any trouble, just think hard toward me and I'll get it.

 _Thank you._ I said and kissed him, a quick chaste kiss in front of Adrian's glower.

"See you in the morning." Loki said as he stepped away.

"See you tomorrow." I replied.

Loki left the house and then I was alone with Adrian and feeling hungry. I went into the kitchen and Adrian followed me.

"I'm making food." I warned him.

"I'm getting used to it." He said as he sat at the counter. "Do you think I'm unreasonable?"

"I don't think I know you well enough to make that judgement." I said.

"I'm fu…" I gave him a sharp look. "Mucking up with Mischa."

"I am not the best one to ask." I stated as I sat opposite him. "My other siblings on the other hand might give you some insight."

"You got brothers and sisters?"

"A lot of them. When Papa was the golden child of Volterra along with Auntie Jane, Lord Aro decided he wanted to create his own dhampir. It was Papa he chose to father said children because he was the only member of the Guard who could possibly lie with a human woman without killing her. Papa was successful in this endeavour fifteen times. He was not allowed to remember thanks to the power of the Fire Twins, and so my siblings grew up isolated on an island. It was not Papa's fault, but my siblings have a right to be angered at times. Perhaps you should speak with them before you alienate Mischa forever."

"Alec's got more kids than you?" Adrian persisted as if it were unbelievable.

"Yes." I said, somewhat irritably.

"But he doesn't even look old enough to have you." He stated.

"Yet he is centuries old. He is vampire and he is old." I pointed out.

"I guess it's something I'll get used to in time." Adrian said.

"Yes." I agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I do need to make something to eat."

"I'm not stopping you." Adrian said.

"Very well." I said, and stood up before moving into the kitchen and inspecting the cupboards to decide what to make.

"What I gotta do to make it right with Mischa?"

"How should I know? I'm only thirteen." I snapped, I had no patience for such questions at present.

"I just wanna protect her, but she just wants to be with Zoë."

"Zoë can protect her too. Very well indeed. She can create a protective barrier that is hard to penetrate." I stated.

"Can I protect her from Zoë?"

"What threat is Zoë to Mischa?" I demanded.

"Is my girl really gay?" Adrian asked, ignoring my question.

"As far as I can tell she is bisexual, and there's nothing wrong with either."

"I know. But some people…"

"Don't matter. There will always be bigots, we can't get away from that, but the majority of people don't care about sexuality these days. It doesn't reflect ones personality it is merely one aspect that cannot be changed. Besides, it doesn't matter what strangers think provided you're ok with it."

"I just want her life to be not complicated." He said and I thought on that for a moment as I turned the chicken under the grill.

"Do you mean a normal life? One that doesn't involve the supernatural?" I asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"That would mean removing yourself from the equation."

"If it has to be." He said with a shrug.

"It's not a good idea, for once a human is touched by the supernatural it is safer for them to remain well within it, than to be stranded outside with the knowledge but no real way to protect themselves."

"So I just have to let them be together?"

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Ok." He said, then stood up and wandered back into the main room.

I sighed and finished cooking my food. Just as I was serving it onto a plate Papa and Kitty-Kat came in through the door.

"Something smells good." Kitty-Kat announced.

"I'm sorry, I only made enough for myself. I didn't know when you would be home."

"That's ok. I'll just make the same." Kitty-Kat said as she entered the kitchen.

"I will take this up to my room." I stated as I got a soda from the fridge.

"Make sure you bring your plate back down."

"I will." I promised.

I left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Leda?" Papa called as I crossed to the stairs.

"Yes Papa." I asked as I paused.

"You're home early. Or more to the point, you are home. I thought you would stay down with Loki once more."

"He is running tonight. He is showing Addie what to do before they run for real." I said.

"I see." Papa said, and looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued, "Perhaps you could join Kitty and I for a family movie night?"

"Once I've had my food and a bath I would gladly join you." I promised, for it was easier than disagreeing and having to think up an excuse.

"Very well. Shall we schedule it for two hours from now?"

"Yes."

"And if you leave your plate outside your door I will collect it in half an hour." Papa said with a smile.

"Thank you Papa." I said, feeling relieved that I would be able to escape into the solitude of my room for at least two hours without being disturbed.

With that I retreated upstairs. I ate my food and ran a bath, hoping whatever film Papa picked was a short one. I wanted nothing more than to go to bed and sleep. To forget this awful day.

* * *

 **Addie**

"You ready Bro?" Loki asked and put his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head.

"Didn't quite catch that?" He teased.

"Yeah." I said firmly.

"Great. Just got to wait for Silver and Olly to get here then we can head out." Loki said, and I could feel how nervous he was to be leading us tonight, but he was hiding it well so I didn't think it was a good idea to bring it up.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" I asked instead.

"They're a little late, but we're not wolfing the boarder tonight so it's not so urgent." Loki assured me.

"I know, but I feel weird just standing around here in just my shorts. What if a tourist comes by?"

"Adds, I know you live near the resort, but I don't. We're so far at the back of the Res here that no one's coming out here. And if they do, I doubt they'll complain about looking at us." He finished, nudging me with his elbow and winking.

"I guess not, but why are we out here?" I asked so we'd have our story straight in case.

"Chilling in my garden. We're allowed to wear what we want and it's still kinda warm."

"Guess it doesn't matter now. Olly and Silver are here." I said as I sensed them closing in on us.

"Yep. So no dawdling. Let's get out and run."

"Yeah!" I said, feeling more enthusiastic now we were about to go.

"Come on." Loki said, pointing toward the trees as Silver and Olly came into sight of us.

We took off running for the trees and I remembered to keep it human before picking up pace to match Loki when we reached the trees.

Olly and Silver caught up with us.

"When we gonna change?" Silver asked.

Loki stopped and we all stopped after a few steps.

"Might as well change now." Loki said with a shrug and without another word all three boys dropped their shorts and got on with tying them to the string on their ankles.

I swallowed any hesitation and got on with it. Phasing as soon as I could. I shook out my fur once I had four paws and revelled in the feel of being a wolf in my home forest.

 _Yeah. So much better being a wolf here._ Loki said.

 _You can feel the connection all the way back to Taha-Aki._ I said.

 _Wow. Addie, you're bigger than Loki._ Silver thought.

 _Nah._ I said, backing away slightly as I shook my head.

 _Not by much, but you are._ Olly said.

 _Don't mean anything._ I said when I felt a wave of worry from Loki.

 _Hi boys, finally showed up._ Twain thought into our minds.

 _They're not that late._ Uncle Tony said.

I felt Twain's indignant snort more than heard it.

 _Anyway guys, I was thinking you could run an inner parameter_. Uncle Tony suggested.

 _How far in?_ Loki asked.

 _About half a mile._

 _Ok. But I think we'll get in formation for a while before we take up a route._ Loki said.

 _Ok. Maybe half an hour just to break Addie in, then I expect you to have an inner parameter set up_. Uncle Tony stated.

 _Yes Boss._ Loki replied.

 _Who's running Beta?_ Silver asked.

 _It should be Addie._ Olly replied.

 _But he's only just started phasing._ Silver complained.

 _I know. But Addie's got the draw. He needs to be in Beta._ Olly stated.

 _You're right._ Silver agreed.

 _I can't just insert myself like that!_ I protested.

 _A pack isn't about seniority. It's about draw._ Loki said. _That's how we know who the Alpha is._

 _Can't you feel it?_ Silver asked.

 _When I'm around Gran and we're both wolves._ I conceded, remembering the pull I felt toward her when we were in Hawaii.

I felt another wave of worry come from Loki that he tried to bury. I wanted to ask him about it, but considering we were on the pack mind I thought I'd leave it for tomorrow.

 _It's probably cause I'm a fang._ I said.

 _Probably._ Loki replied.

You got so many powers though maybe you cancel each other out. Olly suggested.

Whatever you got so many cool powers. Silver replied to Olly. Can you imagine having an alpha voice?

 _It's not all it's cracked up to be._ I thought sadly.

 _What's not to like about getting people to obey you at just a word?_ Silver scoffed.

 _It's a dangerous power if you're not careful._ Loki put in. _You could use it to do all kinds of harm._

 _Or use it when you probably shouldn't._ I thought before I could stop myself.

 _Wait! What was that?_ Uncle Tony put in.

 _Nothing._ I said, feeling embarrassed.

 _No. Something did happen with Adrian._ Uncle Tony said and now I knew he was digging deeper into my mind. _Oh Addie, you weren't evil to use it on him. He was a threat._

 _Really?_ I asked.

 _Yeah._

 _But he wasn't a threat to our lives._ I pointed out.

 _He was a threat to your safety and well being._ Uncle Tony said firmly.

 _But I messed with his free will._ I protested.

 _It won't kill him to not go to the lake and he needs to accept that he can't just creep up on Mischa all the time._ Uncle Tony stated.

 _But was it my place to step in?_ I asked.

 _You thought he was going to hurt Robyn. I mean you read his intent to at least scare her. You stopped him. It was instinct. You're not a monster for wanting to protect Robyn._

 _Nah Bro, she's your imprint. I know I'd use any power at my disposal to protect Keelie if I thought she was in trouble._ Olly said.

 _I know I'd use my mind voice to protect Leda._ Loki said solemnly.

 _Even against the GT?_ I asked.

 _Yeah._ Loki said without even thinking about it. _What they did today was bad. If they don't agree to comply then I'm gonna make them._

 _You really shouldn't get hung up on that._ Uncle Tony said. _As long as you're not using it to get people to give you money or whatever, then you're not misusing it._

 _Ok._ I said, not really buying it yet, but I felt a lot better about it than I had earlier.

 _Come on. We're supposed to be running. Adds, you need to pull in on my right, at Beta. Olly, Silver, run where you feel comfortable. This is more for Addie than anything else._

 _Sure thing Boss._ Silver replied.

We moved into formation and we ran for a while before Loki assigned us to our patrols. I was on west, the quietest boarder, Loki on north, Olly on south and Silver on east. We had to make our own first trail since we weren't following the border, but once that was in it was a lot easier run back and fore along my route.

We kept up some banter and running the border was ok. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I could do this for as long as I had to. I thought we were going to have a quiet night when suddenly Uncle Tony let out a warning through the pack mind. _Someone's crossed the border._

As he said that I got the impression of what he could see as he ran into the Res, following the scent trail. I started running toward Uncle Tony because that's what the others were doing.

 _Wait!_ Loki said and suddenly I could see what he was seeing. _It's Leda!_

 _Ok. Well don't take too long. See what she wants then send her home. You got work tonight._ Uncle Tony said.

 _Yes Boss._ Loki replied.

I felt a shiver and I knew Loki had phased to human. Then I broke through some foliage to find Loki jogging along beside Leda who was walking straight on like she couldn't see him or seem to hear him when he called her name.

Dad. I think she's sleepwalking. I want to stick with her just in case. Loki thought to Uncle Tony and I realised I only picked it up because of my telepathy.

 _Ok. Get her somewhere safe then come let us know what's happening._

 _Ok._

 _Addie, Silver, Olly, get back into running your border._

 _Yes Boss._ We agreed and we headed back to our positions as Loki followed Leda in the direction of their tree house.

 _I think we need to move around a bit._ I said to the others.

 _Silver, we'll close in the north border. Olly, go a little further west and east so we can all run an equal distance._

 _Ok._ They agreed.

We closed up the border, and although we had to run a little further it wasn't so bad. Then I felt Loki phase back and he started running for the border. I decided to follow him and I was aware of Olly and Silver falling in behind me.

We caught up with him close to the real northern border.

 _I was hoping to talk to Dad in private._ Loki thought, sounding annoyed.

 _Sorry._ I said, about to turn back when I felt the roll of apprehension from Uncle Tony.

 _Alec?_ Uncle Tony asked, and I realised this was the reason Loki had wanted to run out to the border alone.

"Have you seen Leda?" Alec asked.

We closed in on their positions.

 _I'll take this._ Loki said firmly, and he stepped over the border before he phased back to human. "Leda came through here about ten minuets ago."

"I see." Alec said and he flicked his eyes over Loki for a moment, taking note of the fact that he was naked. "Could you please tell her to come to me? I don't mind her staying down with you of an evening, but not when she sneaks out in the middle of the night."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Loki said. "She was sleep walking."

"Leda doesn't sleep walk." Alec said in a flat voice.

"Not usually, but considering she fell out of a tree today, she might." Loki said with a shrug.

"She fell out of a tree?" Alec asked, sounding shocked.

"She didn't tell you did she?" Loki asked, sounding angry and worried.

"No, but I think there is more to this story given your emotion." Alec said levelly.

"Lydia and Astrid decided they wanted to prank Leda. They went too far and frightened her enough to try and escape into the trees. She fell from the tree tops straight onto her back and hit her head." Loki explained.

"Your sisters did this?" Alec said coldly.

"Yeah. And they're going on trail tomorrow before the pack." Loki said firmly. "They went too far this time and they caused Leda to hurt herself badly. She was woozy earlier, so maybe that affected her sleep."

"Yes." Alec agreed. "Where is she now?"

"At the tree house. It's where she walked to. I've closed the door to hinder her a little if she tries to get out, but I really want to get back to her to keep an eye on her. Unless you want me to run her back here?"

"No. Look after her tonight, but ensure she comes straight home as soon as she awakens. I'd like to speak to the both of you." Alec said a little ominously.

"Of course." Loki said and he turned from Alec, phased and ran back toward the Res.

"Tony? Where will this trial take place?" Alec asked.

 _On the Res._ Uncle Tony replied with his mind since he was still a wolf.

"May I have permission to attend considering my daughter is the injured party?"

I could feel Uncle Tony's reservations as he considered putting the idea before the rest of the Elders. Alec might be Leda's father, but he had been a threat once upon a time.

I had an idea how he could be there and not be there at the same time. I nipped behind a bush, phased and pulled on my shorts. I stepped out and up to the border.

"Addie? When did you start running?" Alec asked.

"It's my first go and it's more of a practice run anyway." I said, aware that Olly and Silver had both phased to human too and were now flanking me. "I've had an idea of how you can be at the meeting without being physically there."

"You have?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. We set you up in a conference call." I stated.

 _The Elders don't like technology at meetings._ Uncle Tony said.

"Yeah? Well Alec does have a right to be there considering it was his daughter that was attacked. So the Elders can chose to have him there over a computer, or in person."

 _Good point._ Uncle Tony conceded. _Ok Alec. I'll talk to the Elders in the morning and I'll let you know what they decide._

"Thank you." Alec said, and bowed. "I will expect a call in the morning. I will go now to put Kitty's mind to rest."

Alec disappeared into the darkness between the trees.

 _With Loki out for the rest of the night you guys may as well head in._ Uncle Tony said.

"Ok." I agreed, and Olly and Silver agreed too.

I decided to phase back to run back to the Res because Olly and Silver was faster in that form and we'd get there quickly. Once we arrived back at the edge of the village we phased back and said goodnight.

I ran home and let myself in to the eerily quiet house. I moved quietly through the sleeping house and made my way up to my room. I climbed into bed and thought about what had happened, all the Leda stuff and what had happened before that. About what Uncle Tony had said about the alpha voice. I was ready to talk to Robyn about it. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift toward her.

* * *

 **Robyn**

Addie was nervous about running and it was making me nervous. Not making me nervous as such, but I could feel his nervousness, which was a weird feeling.

"You're gonna be fine." I assured him as I kissed him out on the doorstep before he headed over to meet up with Loki.

"But what if I fail?"

"You're going to run as a wolf. You've done it before. Why would you fail?" I asked.

"But I haven't run with other wolves." He said sadly.

"Didn't you run with wolves in Hawaii?" I asked.

"That was different." He said glumly.

"How?" I demanded.

"Because we didn't run. I was a wolf long enough to call them into me and Kekipi."

"You're going to be fine." I said as I looked into his eyes. "As far as I can tell it's all about instinct, and from my experience your instincts are pretty darn good." I added with a slight leer before I kissed him.

Addie deepened the kiss for a moment before he pulled away.

"Ok. I can do this."

"I know you can." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

Addie gave me a smile before he went running off.

I stepped back into the house and didn't know what to do with myself. It was summer so I didn't have homework and I normally hung out with Addie, Loki and Leda. Addie and Loki was out running and Leda was resting up, at least she should be. I was at a loose end. I could go over to the hut and practice bass, but I didn't wanna be around the Black house when the GT were on lockdown.

I guess I could catch up on my email. Or I could have a bath, though I'd have to check with Liza first.

"I see no problem with that. All the other children are out and if Mal or I require the bathroom we have our room." She assured me.

"Ok. In that case I'll have a long soak."

"Oh, perhaps you would like to try some of this new bubble bath I discovered." Liza said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Sure." I said, cause Liza always had a good instinct about these things. Guess that's where Addie got his from.

The bubble bath did smell nice and I would have used it sparingly because the bottle looked expensive, but Liza poured in a generous helping. Then she left me to it, although I had to go get my pyjamas and a book to read first.

I showered before I got in the bath, after all I'd been in the lake and I wanted to be clean before I soaked for an hour in the water.

I felt calm and relaxed by the time I got out of the bath. I went to my room and it was still a little early. I booted up my laptop and decided to write back to Mom. I'd been making sure I mailed her everyday, but for once I could make it a little more informative than usual. Dove would appreciate it and she might get off my case a while.

It was late and the house was quiet when I realised it was one in the morning and I was doing all I could to stay awake. I was worried about Addie, even though I'd been trying to take my mind off it. I was worried about him out there running the border, but I wasn't doing him any favours staying up all night.

I shut down my laptop, turned out the light and climbed into bed. It took a while, but finally I drifted to sleep.

 _I was floating in dreams. I can't really remember exactly what they were until Addie took my hand._

 _"That really you?" I asked._

 _"Yeah. I'm dream walking." He said as he placed his arm around me and suddenly we were floating in the dinghy like we had been that afternoon, but now we were in the middle of an ocean where nobody could disturb us._

 _"Ok. So you home now?" I asked._

 _"Yeah. It was a practice anyway, and we finished a little earlier cause Leda was sleepwalking and Loki went to look after her."_

 _"Leda was sleepwalking?" I asked in alarm._

 _"Yeah, but Loki's with her now. He'll keep her safe."_

 _"Ok." I replied._

 _"We can check on her tomorrow if you want to, but right now I need to apologise to you." Addie said in serious tones._

 _"Why?" I asked in surprise._

 _"For being shirty with you this afternoon."_

 _"You weren't shirty with me." I said, frowning a little because I wasn't quite sure what it meant but had an impression that it might mean pissy._

 _"Ok. I was quiet and I didn't talk to you, but I will now if you want to hear me out."_

 _"I'll always hear you out." I said firmly._

 _"Ok. Well what I did to Adrian I felt bad. Like I was taking away his free will and I couldn't really explain it to you. Not until I talked to other people with the alpha voice. Uncle Tony said that I did what I had to."_

 _"I told you." I pointed out._

 _"I know, but you're my imprint and you're not a telepath, I couldn't be sure you weren't humouring me." Addie said a little on the reluctant side._

 _"I wouldn't humour you. I tell it like it is."_

 _"I know you usually do, but imprinting can change that, like if you were trying to protect my peace of mind." Addie muttered._

 _"I'll buy that reasoning. For now." I said firmly._

 _"Ok. I'll open up to you first in future."_

 _"No need to go that far. I know you'll talk to me if you think it's for the best, but really what advice could I give you? I don't even know how the alpha voice works."_

 _"Neither do I to be honest."_

 _"But you went to the people who might know."_

 _"Yeah." Addie agreed._

 _"Then don't sweat it. I understand." I assured him. "I was pulling your leg."_

 _"That's ok then." Addie said as he pulled me closer to him._

 _"So is Leda ok?" I asked._

 _"As far as I know. Least Loki told Alec she was safe. Showed how worried he was about Leda though, he phased back to talk to Alec and didn't even think once about the fact that he was naked."_

 _"And Alec didn't say anything?" I asked, feeling shocked._

 _"Nope. He was worried about Leda too."_

 _"I hope she's ok." I said._

 _"We'll know in the morning. Also what'll happen to the GT." He replied._

 _"They better have a good explanation." I stated._

 _"Yeah." Addie agreed._

* * *

 **Loki**

I left the border, phasing on the fly. I had to get back to Leda to make sure she didn't go walk about again. But I also thought about what she said about not wanting to sleep in the tree house because of her back.

I changed course and headed to the practice hut first. I phased and pulled on my shorts because I'd need my hands. I took all the seat cushions off the sofas and strapped them together so I could carry them then ran out to the tree house.

Leda was still fast asleep, curled up on the blankets where I'd left her. I moved her gently over to the corner as far as possible so I had enough room to lay out the cushions in two columns of three. Hopefully it would be long enough for me, but at least Leda would be comfortable.

I put a blanket over the cushions and tucked it under to try and hold them together, then very carefully I lifted Leda once more and put her down on the cushion bed. Then I went to put the lock on the door before I made sure the blankets were covering Leda before I lay down next to her.

I listened to her breathing for a while just to be sure before I finally let my tiredness take me. I put my arm around her so I'd feel it if she tried to get up and let myself drift to sleep. I needed my mind sharp tomorrow if I was gonna stand with Leda against my sisters.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are always welcome**

 **Gemma xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf, WriterNMomma Anonymous Guest and Noble**

 **Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded anything, but I've had a busy few weeks with very little writing time. I hope the next few weeks will be less hectic.**

* * *

 **Leda**

I awoke and was aware that Loki was near me. I felt reassured for a moment, but then felt panicked when I remembered I was in my bed.

 _Loki?_ I thought toward him.

"Yeah?" He asked aloud and he sounded wide-awake.

 _Are you crazy? Papa will kill you if he finds you in my bed!_

"We're not in your bed." Loki replied.

"What?" I asked as I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the bare wood of the tree house wall.

"You were sleep walking last night." Loki explained.

"Sleep walking?" I asked as I turned to face Loki and he moved a little to give me more room.

"Yep. Walked all the way down here then curled up on the floor."

"I see." I said, and frowned. "How am I so comfortable?"

"I went and got the cushions from the practice hut. I didn't want you sleeping on the floor all night."

"Thank you my lover." I whispered, feeling a rush of warmth toward him.

"Plus I promised Alec I'd take care of you." He added and that sent a wave of worry through me.

"Papa knows I'm here?" I asked, feeling a slight hint of trepidation.

"Yeah. He knew that you sneaked out. I had to go talk to him on the border, tell him where you were. He wants to speak to us this morning. Also, why didn't you tell him the GT hurt you?"

"I hurt myself." I grumbled.

"They were the cause whatever." Loki insisted.

I did not want this conversation.

"Even if you didn't say the why, you didn't even let Alec know you were hurt. You told me you'd tell him."

"I forgot." I said and Loki gave me a look. "I was concussed yesterday, it is likely this happened. Besides, I was disgruntled by Adrian's ceaseless questioning about how he should approach Mischa. I wanted nothing more than to escape to my room."

"Lee, you should have told him." Loki said flatly and then he sighed and sat up. "Anyway, it's in the past. Today we're gonna be busy. Right now we'll head back to my house so I can shower and dress in something suitable to wear when we go talk to Alec. Though I guess anything is more suitable than what I was wearing last night."

"What did you wear?" I asked as I sat up too.

"Nothing." Loki said as he stood up.

"You talked to my father naked?" I asked, feeling somewhat horrified by the thought.

"Yep. Well I wanted to get back to you. I didn't have time to mess around pulling my shorts on." He said as he helped me to my feet, and now that I stood it was apparent that we were on sofa cushions on a hard wood floor. "Let's get going."

"Should we take the cushions back?" I asked.

"We can do that later. We got more important things this morning." Loki said as he took my hand and led me to the door.

We made our way to his house and I did feel a little apprehensive as we stepped inside. What if we encountered the GT?

"Hi guys." Tony said from the kitchen where he was sat with Grace.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna hit the shower and dress, then me and Leda are heading up to talk to Alec." Loki replied.

"Ok." Tony said with a nod.

"Leda, would you like some breakfast, or would you prefer to sit in Loki's room to wait?" Grace asked.

My first thought was to wait in Loki's room, at least I wouldn't encounter the GT there, but then I felt my stomach rumble.

"Breakfast would be nice thank you." I said.

"I won't be long." Loki promised, and kissed my forehead before he stepped down the corridor toward his room.

I went into the kitchen and sat in the chair Grace indicated.

"What do you want?"

"I'll eat whatever's on offer." I replied.

"Ok. Bacon and pancakes it is." Grace said as she got up and went up to the cooker.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Tony asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"How's you're back?" He continued.

"No longer hurting." I assured him.

"And your head?" He questioned.

"No longer aching." I stated.

"You sure?" Tony asked, giving me the steady look Loki wore at times he thought I wasn't being honest with him.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"Our wolf boys like to worry about us." Grace said as she hugged Tony form behind and winked at me. "They're worse when there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not." Tony argued and Grace kissed his cheek.

"You're not as bad as you used to be." Grace observed and I giggled.

"Haven't you got pancakes cooking?" Tony asked.

Grace rolled her eyes at me as she straightened up, ruffled his hair, then went back to cook the pancakes and bacon.

"Alec was worried about you." Tony said.

"Yes. After my little sojourn into being a somnambulist." I said warily.

"Yeah. Anyway, I talked with Tina and some of the more senior Elders this morning. They've given their permission for him to cross the border."

"They have?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. But only for the duration of the trial. I have to pick him up, drive him as close to the meeting place as possible, then drive him straight back once the trial is over." Tony explained.

"It's not that serious!" I argued.

"That's up for the pack to decide." Mags said from the doorway of the kitchen, and then came to sit next to me. "They're really letting Alec cross?"

"Yeah." Tony confirmed.

"Here's your breakfast." Grace said as she placed it in front of me.

"Thank you." I muttered, I had lost my appetite, but now had to force myself to eat the food for I had asked for it.

"Leda?"

"What?" I asked looking up.

"I asked if you were ready to go." Loki said, and I realised he was sat opposite me with an empty plate in front of him.

"Yes." I said and stood up.

"Loki, don't forget to tell Alec I'll be up at ten to bring him down for the trial."

"Sure." Loki said. "I'll let him know."

With that Loki and I left, and climbed once more into his car.

"You ok?" Loki asked once we were off the Res.

"Ask me once I speak to Papa." I said glumly as I felt my stomach roll with nausea.

"He won't be mad with you." Loki assured me. "He might be a little upset that you forgot to tell him yesterday, but we can always put that down to the concussion."

"I suppose." I said despondently. "Although perhaps it would be wise not to lie to him further."

"Why did you lie to him?" Loki asked.

"I didn't want to deal with it last night. What if he bans me from coming to the Res?" I asked, giving Loki a pleading look.

"Then I'll come visit you and Alec will just have to get used to us practicing up at the house." Loki said with confidence.

"I will think of that as a reason for me to continue coming down." I said with a smile, knowing Papa wasn't the biggest fan of rock music.

"It really won't matter cause the GT will be punished and they won't do it again." Loki said as he nodded.

"I hope Papa will accept that." I said sadly.

"I'm sure Dad will convince him." Loki said still with confidence.

"I hope so." I said as I looked out the window as we entered the winding lane between trees that led up to my house.

Loki gave my shoulder a squeeze and risked kissing my cheek.

Then there was no more putting it off for we pulled up outside the house. Papa had pulled the door open by the time Loki and I had walked to it. He pulled me into a hug, which was rather cumbersome given that I was a good half a foot taller than him.

"Papa I'm fine." I said firmly.

"Elfleda, do not lie to your papa." He said.

"Can we at least go in and sit down and you not hold me like a baby?" I asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

Papa stepped away and looked up at me for a moment, but then he stepped into the house. Loki and I entered and we went to take seats on one of the many sofas. We sat opposite Kitty-Kat, and Papa sat beside her.

"Before we really get into this, I just want to say we're on a bit of a time limit this morning. The Elders have agreed to let you cross the border for the trial and Dad will be here to pick you up at ten." Loki said.

"Very well." Papa said and checked his watch. "We have three hours. We may talk for an hour and that will leave two for Leda to prepare for the trial."

"Joy." I said warily.

"Would you prefer to have a shower first?" Kitty-Kat offered.

"No. I will discuss this." I said warily. "Although I see no reason why it should take an hour. Long story short, when I was running down to meet up with Loki yesterday afternoon Lydia and Astrid accosted me a little over the border. I was worried about their intentions so I threw my power at them, and when they were rendered senseless I leapt into the trees. My intention was to go to Loki and I made it as far as the Res before I misjudged a handhold and fell to the floor. I landed on my back and possibly made it worse because I was wearing my backpack. I know my laptop didn't fare well, but it was my fault."

"If the wolf pack thought there was no cause for concern they would not give me a pass." Papa said flatly. "I'm Alec of the Volturi, they don't over look that lightly. They still think of me as such despite the fact I left the fold nigh on two decades. If the Elders see fit to allow me to pass it must be for something grave indeed."

"I wish everyone would stop making such a big deal about it." I groaned as I rubbed my temples.

Kitty-Kat tapped Papa's shoulder and he looked at her for a moment.

"I think perhaps it's for the best that you go to shower and dress. Then we shall talk. It will be nothing of the situation, I will hear everything at the trial, but we must talk."

"Very well." I said as I got to my feet. "Can Loki wait in my room?"

"You are only showering." Papa said, and I frowned slightly as I took Loki's hand and led him upstairs.

"I won't be long." I said once we were in my bedroom, and kissed Loki before I gathered some clothes for the day and went into the bathroom.

I stayed in the shower as long as I could, but it was foolish to hide from Papa. He wanted to speak, so we should. I sighed and got out of the shower. Once dressed, I entered my room where Loki was sat in my wicker chair looking through one of my art books.

"I just need to dry my hair." I said and sat down in front of my mirror.

I removed the towel from my hair and reached for my brush. I started brushing my hair but my back still felt a little stiff.

"You want me to do it?" Loki offered as he came up behind me.

"You would?" I asked in shock.

"Not many guys get to brush a siren's hair." He said, smiling at me in the mirror and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Then by all means." I said intensely as I held the brush up for him.

He took the brush then started on my hair. He started at the bottom and worked his way up, which surprised me somewhat, I wouldn't have thought him much of a hairdresser.

"I've watched you enough times." He whispered in my ear before he grabbed my hairdryer.

I enjoyed Loki drying my hair, mostly due to the fact that he was running his fingers through my hair. It felt wonderful and for several minuets I forgot about the upcoming trial.

Once my hair was dry there was no holding off the inevitable.

"We may as well go speak with Papa now." I said despondently, sure that he would ask me more of the situation despite his assurances earlier.

"I'm here for you." Loki said and he hugged me and kissed my head before we made our way downstairs.

There was a strong scent of hot chocolate in the air and Kitty-Kat emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray with three steaming cups.

"I thought you would feel better with your favourite drink." Papa said from one of two love seats that had been set up either side of a table of adequate height.

"Thank you." I said as I sat opposite him and Loki sat next to me.

"I made it just the way like it darling." Kitty-Kat said as she placed a cup in front of me before continuing as she placed a cup in front of Loki, "I hope you drink it the same."

"Hot chocolate's hot chocolate." Loki said with a shrug and he picked up the cup and took a gulp of what was probably scolding hot liquid, but then he always drunk his hot drinks at the temperature of lava. However, there was a little extra something to this particular drink and he almost choked as he forced himself to swallow the liquid then coughed. "That's got a kick."

"It's chilli." I informed him as I blew on the top of my drink then took the sip, letting the sweetness of the sugar; the bitter chocolate and the kick of chilli form a comforting cloud throughout me.

"Well now I know." He said and this time he sipped the drink. "Yep, much better."

I giggled and then noticed Papa smiling at me.

"It's good to see you laugh Elfleda." He said.

I shrugged before taking another sip.

"I wish I could join you in this tasting." Papa said. "Perhaps you can describe it to me one day?"

"We'll try darling." Kitty-Kat assured him.

"I hope so." Papa said before taking a deep breath. "Loki, I wish to speak with you."

"Ok… Um sir." He stammered.

"It's nothing grave and you need not call me sir." Papa said, sounding amused. "I merely wished to commend you for your priority last night. You were more concerned with seeing Leda to safety and putting my mind to rest than your own embarrassment. You thought nothing of the fact that you stood before me naked, something that leaves one so vulnerable. Leda was the most important thing on your mind."

"Of course. Leda's always the most important thing on my mind." Loki said firmly.

"I realise that now, and that is why I've decided that you may stay up of a night." Papa said, and I almost choked on my drink.

"In my bed?" I asked curiously.

"Provided you respect my roof as you did Tobias' then yes." Papa said, and I waited for more previsions before I realised there were no more.

"We can do that." I replied, realising that a chaste night or two in a comfortable bed with my Loki was worth more than making love on a wooden floor.

"Yeah." Loki agreed.

"Then I see no reason why you can't stay up." Papa said before quickly adding, "Perhaps tonight?"

"Shall we see how the trial transpires first?" I asked.

"Of course." Papa said.

"What is the time now?" I asked.

"Nine." Papa answered after consulting his watch.

"Then I shall return to my room for a while to rest." I said as I stood up and took Loki's hand, pulling him up too.

"Then I advise you return at quarter to ten so we will be ready for when Tony arrives."

"Very well, but I will be travelling down with Loki." I stated.

"Of course. He will want to take his car back." Papa said with a nod.

"Yes. See you later." I replied, suspicious that Papa was up to something as I led Loki up the stairs.

 _Lee, what's up?_ Loki thought toward me as we started up the second set of stairs.

 _I don't trust Papa. He's up to something._ I thought angrily.

 _I didn't sense any ulterior motive other than we're less likely to fool around if we're up here_. Loki replied as we entered my room.

 _Yes he is right._ I realised as I slumped down onto the edge of my bed. _But I don't think I could spend a night on the tree house floor again, even with the cushions._

 _Don't worry about it._ Loki said as he sat beside me and put his arm around me. _I don't need sex from you all the time. It's great an' all, but if you just wanna snuggle so you can sleep in a comfy bed I'm ok with that._

 _I know that, but I don't like the thought that Papa will think he's snookered us._

 _Just give him this one victory, soon we'll have our own place and we won't have to think about it again._ He soothed and kissed my temple.

 _That is true. We will have to look through the properties Kitty-Kat suggested. Perhaps later once the trial is over?_

 _Of course. Sooner we get our own place we don't have to worry._

 _Yes._ I said as I leant into him.

 _And yesterday, you said Jane had offered to buy us a house? Are you sure about that?_

 _I still am._ I replied. _My reasons still stand._

 _I guess we won't be living there forever. And maybe we can use it whenever we're in the area._

 _And we won't have to worry about rent._ I pointed out.

 _There's that too._ Loki agreed. _Ok. I'll think about it, but mostly as long as you're ok with it I say we go ahead. Get things moving?_

 _Yes._ I agreed. _And we will discuss it more when I can show you the selected properties._

 _Where are they?_

 _I believe they're still in my backpack, which should still be in the practice hut._ I replied.

 _Ok. Then we'll look through them later._ Loki said.

 _Hopefully there's something there that we both like._

 _There'll be lots._ Loki said firmly and I hoped he was right.

* * *

 **Alec**

"Alec, you wanna sit up front? I can brief you on the way." Tony said, as I was about to open the back door so that I could join my love Kitty in the back.

"Very well." I said and side stepped once, which brought me level with the passenger door.

I climbed into the front and sat in the seat. Kitty reached her hand between the seats and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I gave her a smile but turned back to the front as Tony folded his enormous frame into the driver's seat and I felt small beside him. It was one of the many disadvantages that came with being inducted into eternal life at fifteen years of age. I often wondered how tall I would have grown by the time I reached my prime, but it is something for which I will never have an answer.

"Ok. So first up, I'll get us as close to the meeting place as possible. The Elders were pretty specific about that." Tony said as he pulled on his seat belt.

"Aren't you an Elder yourself?" I asked as he started the engine.

"Yeah, but it's weird putting myself in the group." Tony said as he shrugged.

"I suppose when you look youthful it does take some getting used to." I said, whilst not adding my own experience, that it took me several centuries to fully grasp my senior status within the Volturi, due to the fact that many were still not comfortable with my past.

"Not only that, the Elders have always seemed like these wise old beings, I'm not that wise." Tony said dismissively as he made his way down the winding drive.

"If you weren't you would not be given a seat." I pointed out.

"I guess, but we're getting side-tracked. I'll get us as close to the meeting place as possible and then I'll walk you there. Once there I'll leave you in the care of Liza. I have to take my place at the head of the circle. You'll be at the open end with Leda, Kitty and Liza. Lyd and Ast will be in the centre. We'll open proceedings with Real Old Quil, he'll be conducting the trial since it's my girls who done bad. He'll state the charges then Lyd and Ast will have a chance to answer. If they say anything that doesn't line up with the truth Leda'll get to have her say. Along with anyone else who wants to speak up. I know Mags wants to say her piece. She was the one who saw Leda fall and brought it up to the rest of us. As soon as Mags witnessed it, it became a pack matter. I know Leda doesn't wanna make a fuss, but they broke pack law."

"It's not merely adolescent tom foolery gone too far?" I asked, because it seemed Tony felt guilty that his daughters had acted in such a matter.

"No. I know exactly what they wanted." Tony said warily.

"It does not reflect on you." I assured him.

"It does. I don't know where me and Grace mucked up with those two, but I guess we'll have to take them in hand. Time to lay down the law and no getting away with things."

"Perhaps allow the pack their punishment first." I suggested.

"That's what I intend, but we have been ignoring little things, thinking they'll grow out of it. They're just getting worse." Tony sighed then shook himself. "Anyway, if you wanna speak just make it clear, but don't butt in at the wrong moments."

"I will remember this." I said, then looked out of the window as I realised the momentous occasion that was about to take place. "We are at the border."

"Yeah. You're about to do what very few vampires get to do." Tony stated.

"I wish it was under different circumstances, but I am honoured." I said with all the solemnity the occasion demanded.

"Even Dad can only cross on special occasions." Tony stated, and I reasoned he wished things were different, for both Tobias and myself.

"Perhaps once the fangs outnumber the other wolves they might vote to change the rules so that all of their family may attend." I observed.

"Don't even joke about stuff like that in front of the other Elders!" Tony said urgently.

"I won't." I promised.

"Sorry. I'm a little on edge."

"That's understandable darling." Kitty said from the back seat and Tony heaved a sigh.

We past a big building that must have been the hotel before passing beneath a gateway that bid welcome in both English and Quileute. This was the barrier in the human world. The one that denoted where the mile square so _generously_ bequeathed by the American Government began. It rang hollow, similar to how Aro would _generously_ allow vampires to live if they conceded their autonomy to Volterra.

Then we passed a small square on the left, around which wooden shops clustered. A car park lay on our right, beyond which lay a beach. I longed to go out onto rain soaked shingles and look out across the iron-grey ocean, but the Elders would not agree to that.

There were many wooden houses dotted here and there, the Quileute no doubt making use of the most abundant material available to them. It reminded me a lot of my younger days where most buildings were wood, the only stone ones being churches and the odd grain store. We didn't stop at any building however. Our destination was parked up at the side of the road near a circular field hemmed in by trees. Wooden logs marked the perimeter and a fire pit the centre. Around the fire pit an inner circle had been marked out with stones. For the time being the clearing was empty but Liza soon joined us, as did Leda and Loki, who had been following us in the latter's car.

"They're not here yet?" Leda asked, looking grumpy.

"They're on their way." Loki said as he placed his arm about her and Leda leant into his body.

I turned my attention back to Liza.

"Do we take our places now or wait until the others arrive?" I asked.

"We wait until the others arrive. We are guests after all." Liza replied.

"You're not on the Council of Elders?" I asked with genuine surprise.

"I am not a wolf." Liza said with a shrug.

"But it was my understanding that some civilians were Elders too." I stated.

"Perhaps when I am older, but I'm barely forty." Liza said with a chuckle before she sobered somewhat. "As for today, I am merely your minder."

"Back to old times?" I quipped.

"I suppose." Liza said with a brief smile before she looked toward the entrance of the meeting place.

A very ancient man entered, and although he was faltering somewhat he was shooing away the help of men almost as old as he as well as the other men and women of varying ages down to those who had the unmistakable musk of wolf. That I could smell it over the permeation of wolf scent was something. I had thought perhaps my nose had shut down in self-defence, but it had merely grown accustomed until these new wolves arrived.

The ancient man came up to me and glared slightly with surprisingly clear brown eyes. It was this close I realised the height on him. He too had once been a wolf.

"So you're Alec of the Volturi." He said.

"Once upon a time." I said guardedly, I had encountered the Quileute several times in my duty as a member of the Volturi Guard, I could not be certain on which occasion I would have encountered this person.

"Yeah, when you came to take Renesmee." He said darkly.

"That was some time ago." I said, blinking as I ventured to calculate this man's age. "You would be well into your hundreds."

"Yep." He said, giving me a look that demanded I make something of it.

"You look very good for your age sir." I said with a bow.

I felt his speculative look upon me.

"Don't try anything funny. I know you don't look much, but I know how much of risk your power is too." He said firmly.

"I'm merely here for my daughter's sake." I said steadily.

"Thought I'd warn you all the same since I'm the oldest here."

"Not as old as I." I pointed out.

The ancient one gave me an unimpressed look for a moment before he laughed and tapped my shoulder.

"Good one." He said. "Anyway, the name's Quil. Most call me Real Old Quil these days."

"You are the judge?" I asked.

"I'm heading this one, but we don't have judges, it's more a consensus amongst the Elders."

"Yes." I said with a nod.

"Anyway, got to go take my place fore my boys insist on carrying me like a baby." The ancient Quil said, rolling his eyes as if he were a teenager before making his way toward the opposite end of the circle where he sat on one of the logs, his entourage of descendents still fussing around him.

"You ok?" Kitty asked me.

"Yes. I was merely wondering what it is like to be that age. It will never happen to us."

"Thank goodness." Kitty whispered. "Let's keep focused darling." She added as she tapped my arm.

"Of course my love." I replied, refraining from pointing out that I was capable of such musings and keep a mind on proceedings, even Kitty was sometimes oblivious to the full extent of vampire consciousness. "I am merely trying to stall time. I wish things would begin soon."

"Not long now." Liza assured me. "Most of the pack will arrive as one and the Council of Elders is more or less here."

I nodded and followed a group of elderly people who entered the clearing and took seats to the left of the ancient Quill. Those who were clearly wolves entered and took seats to his right, although none sat directly next to Quil. It was Tony who eventually took the seat next to the ancient Quil and Tina on his right.

Then Mags entered the area and her sisters trailed in her wake. She led them to the central circle and pointed for them to enter. They did, and knelt either side of the fire pit and bowed their heads, facing the ancient Quil and Tony. Mags went to sit by the wolf girls I knew to be her pack. Loki kissed Leda, gave her one last hug, and then went to sit next to Addie.

The ancient Quil got to his feet and a quiet fell across the assembled. He gestured toward Leda and her party. Liza led us to stand at the open end of the circle.

"My fellow Quileute, we are here under grave circumstances. Two of our own members sought to hurt the partner of a fellow wolf. Not only a fellow wolf, but also their own brother. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Lydia and Astrid looked at each other.

It was Astrid who spoke.

"We weren't really going to attack her. We were just messing around. It was Leda who overreacted and used her vampire power on us."

"Not for the first time." Lydia added.

"Only when you're at your worst." Loki protested.

Quil held his hand up toward Loki to caution silence.

"We're not here about past incidents, but for what took place yesterday." He said firmly. "Astrid. Lydia. Everyone here knows how you like to play your little pranks. It's the reason you're known as the Gruesome Twosome. You really want us to believe you was just messing like usual and Leda overreacted?"

"Don't know. Ask her." Astrid said with a shrug.

"Leda?" Quil asked.

"I don't want there to be trouble." Leda murmured so lowly that I fear only I heard, and only because of my keen vampire hearing.

"What was that honey?" Quil asked.

"I don't want there to be trouble." Leda said with a little more volume, but hardly enough to carry across the circle.

"Loki?" Quil said, and gestured toward Leda with his head.

Loki nodded, stood up and came back to Leda's side.

He put his arm around her and his forehead to hers. I was certain he was communicating telepathically to her.

"I'm sorry." Leda said, and now her voice carried across the circle. "I didn't want to get them into trouble, and I would not have mentioned it had it not been for Magda. However, I cannot lie, they did frighten me to the point where I really did fear for my life. They said that I crossed the border without permission. That I needed permission because I'm the daughter of Alec and the niece of Jane. They gave me five seconds to get off their property. Then they counted down from five and when I didn't move they charged at me, tooth and claw unsheathed. I didn't have time to wonder whether they were merely jesting or if they did intend me harm. I had no time to think other than to act defensively. Yes I threw my power at them, but it was the best way to defend myself without risking them harm. Then I ran, up into the trees and across the canopy. I have no idea how I missed that handhold, but I did. Had I not, I doubt we'd be here today because Mags would not have found me and discovered the full extent of the terror I felt in the moment two dire wolves were charging at me with no indication that they would stop."

Loki gave Leda's shoulder a squeeze and she buried her face in his shoulder. He kissed her head tenderly and I realised for the first time the full extent of his love for her. Could it really be more than teenage infatuation? It was more evidence to back the assumption I had come to the night previous.

As I was observing this Magda stood up to testify.

"I was out for a walk when I saw Leda fall. I went to help her up and that's when I got the full story right from her mind."

"Any chance what she was thinking could have been a lie?" One of the old humans asked.

"She was too dazed to think in a lie. Besides, it's pretty difficult to lie in your mind on a whim." Magda said authoritively.

"You can usually tell." Tina confirmed.

"Besides, Leda didn't want me to know. She was distraught that I'd read the truth from her mind. She didn't want to cause trouble between my sisters and I. Well they chose to attack her." Mags said darkly and she glared at her sisters. "Of course it was all confirmed when the GT got back to the house. I'd taken Leda there to recover because she was concussed, and you all got to get how hard the fall was for a dhampir to be concussed?"

There were murmurs of agreement around the circle.

"So they come into the house giggling, and in their mind they were picturing the look on Leda's face, she so thought they were gonna kill her. Whether it was a joke or not, how could they be thinking that? It's psychotic." Magda said, giving her sisters a disgusted look.

"It's true." Tony said solemnly. "I can't believe it, but that's what they were thinking. Even a few hours later when I got back from work. That's why we had to hold this trial. They need help and they need to make up for what they did. But it has to be a community decision."

"They haven't even decided if we're guilty." Astrid protested.

"Where's our due process?" Lydia put in.

"You're right of course." Quil said. "We have to vote on this. Who thinks Astrid and Lydia Black are guilty?"

"Guilty of what exactly?" One of the wolves asked and that was a good question.

"That they attacked Leda in the hope of causing her injury. They succeeded in a round about way, but since Leda herself doesn't want to blame them for that, we can only do it on what we do know. Either way, intent is a warning sign, we got to remember that." Quil stated and a susurration went around the assembled in agreement. "They intended to cause harm and felt no remorse when they did. So that's what we're voting on. Who finds them guilty?"

I wasn't sure if I had a vote but I felt my hand rise regardless along with everyone else assembled. Everyone that was, bar the two guilty, and their victim. Leda looked down at the floor, the wind blowing her chestnut hair about her, and despite being stronger than most of the men assembled, she looked as frail as her human mother Joan.

"It's unanimous." Quil announced. "Astrid and Lydia, you're found guilty by pack and village alike. You're behaviour has been getting worse. Therefore you will be signed up for a course of therapy with Dr Littlesea. Although I think Mal would be better suited, given he's your uncle and I know there's Town Folk laws that advise against analysing family members I think we'll have to put you with Nina. Separately of course. Might do you girls good to spend some time apart. As for your punishment, community service is in order. Three hundred hours each to be served, starting next Monday. You'll report to the Lodge at nine and you'll be assigned your first task by Phill Dwyer. Is that clear?"

"Ah em or pee em?" Astrid asked.

"In the morning." Quil said as he gave her a peeved look.

"Just wanna be sure." Astrid said with a shrug. "Don't wanna turn up late."

"That attitude won't help." Quil said gruffly.

"So what happens if we don't comply?" Astrid asked in a cocky fashion.

"Then I'll have no choice but to take this to the Coalition." Tony said solemnly. "I don't think Jane will feel so lenient when she hears you put her niece in danger."

"You'd really hand us over to Jane?" Lydia asked, and she sounded frightened by the prospect of my sister.

"If you can't comply to Wolf law, then I'll have to settle for vamp law." Tony said firmly.

"I'll be there. Nine on the dot." Lydia said quickly.

"Sure." Astrid said, although I didn't find her to be convincing.

"Then this meeting is adjourned." Quil said. "Astrid and Lydia, until Monday you're house bound unless a family member will vouch for you."

"I'll escort them back to the house." Mags volunteered, for after all Tony had to escort yours truly to ensure I cause no bother upon the Res in all my vampire glory.

"Thank you Magda." Quil said. "With that, we're adjourned."

Leda sighed and slumped slightly. Loki tightened his arm about her in support. I stepped up to her side and placed my hand to her arm.

"It's over now Elfleda." I said softly.

Leda nodded, but didn't look up.

"Will you be coming home?" I asked.

"I think I'll stay down for a while. I'm sure Addie and Robyn will want to discuss this matter. We didn't have chance yesterday. And we should practice." She replied.

"Of course. However I meant what I said this morning and should you and Loki wish to…"

"I will let you know." Leda cut me off. She wished to be off the subject.

"Sorry Alec, but we need to leave." Tony said, and he sounded apologetic that he was cutting into our conversation.

"Of course. Rules are rules." I said solemnly. "I will see you later Leda."

"Yes Papa." She said.

Kitty took my hand and together we followed Tony back to his car. This time I climbed into the back seat with Kitty, after all there was little more to talk about with Tony.

I longed to be back at the house where Kitty and I could discuss the outcome in the privacy of our own home.

Tony remained quiet in the front seat as Kitty and I remained silent in the back. I could tell by her body language that she wished to talk to me, to know my feelings on the matter, but was not so rude to ask in front of Tony. After all, his daughters had been the defendants in the case and were now to be punished.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we arrived back at the house. After exchanging a cordial goodbye with Tony, Kitty and I entered the house while he drove away.

"How are you feeling darling?" She asked as she placed her hands to my cheeks.

"I'm unsure at present. I'm still confused about why Leda was unwilling to speak out against those girls."

"Probably didn't want to cause trouble between them and Loki. I know they were the instigators, but they're still his sisters." Kitty reasoned.

"I suppose." I said, although I wasn't happy with such a reason.

"What do you think of the outcome?"

"The best we can expect, but I can't object to rehabilitation without becoming a hypocrite."

"Yes. You did some terrible things in the past." Kitty said gravely.

I looked at her feeling somewhat hurt by her remarks. Kitty giggled and kissed my cheek.

"You are a better man now because you were given the opportunity to be. Hopefully the GT will do the same with their opportunity." She said.

"We can only hope."

"Yes." Kitty said as she pulled me into her arms. "And you will have to trust that Leda will be safe."

"I do. For the most part. I won't be able to protect her forever, and had she not fallen out of the tree she was doing her best to escape the situation. It will not stop my worry, but I'm more certain than I was before that she can handle herself. I merely hope that this scenario will not put her off venturing from the house."

"Then why are you making her come back up tonight?" Kitty asked.

"If they are here then they have to behave." I said, and grinned.

"That's underhand." Kitty said in a scandalized voice, although she was only jesting.

"No. It's give or take. I understand that they're a young couple and will sneak off together from time to time. I accept that as part of my daughter becoming a woman, but in return they will show how adult they are by respecting our roof when they're here." I explained. "Besides, given that Leda injured her back, I would prefer her to sleep in a bed for a while, and if Loki's presence will be enough to stop her sleepwalking down to the Res once more, I'll accept it."

"And give them reason to want to stay of a night once they move out?"

"Yes." I agreed.

Kitty smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I'm proud of you darling." She said warmly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being reasonable. In the past you may have lay down the law, forbade Loki from entering the house and devised a way to secure Leda to her bed lest she sleepwalk, but not anymore."

Unfortunately it was true, so I could not help but feel bolstered by Kitty's observations. I had grown much in the two decades since leaving Volterra and it helped me to see this when other people showed recognition. Especially when it came from Kitty because she didn't lie to me to spare my feelings. She always called me out when I was being unreasonable, although never in front of other people for that would do neither of us any good.

"Thank you." I said solemnly as I wound my own arms around her and held her to me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers, my OCs belong to me**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Alphabloodwolf**

* * *

 **Keelie**

It was seven in the evening, the time Olly and me had agreed to talk each day. I had news for him, now I finally had confirmation, I could tell him about going to stay at Rose cottage. I checked my hair in the mirror one last time before I logged onto Skype.

Olly answered immediately.

"Hey there beautiful." He said, giving me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Remember I told you about the GT attacking Leda yesterday?"

"Yeah." I said, wondering what this had to do with him personally, I was more interested in him first and foremost.

"There was a trial this morning. We all had to go. They even let Alec cross the border!" Olly said, looking like he didn't quite believe it.

"Seriously?" I asked because it sounded far-fetched that the Elders would let a vampire who was Volturi in very recent history cross the border. I mean a member who wasn't forced into it like Aunt Essie and Uncle Tobias.

"Yeah. I mean I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't been there to witness it." Olly said expressively.

"What was it like?" I asked.

"Well it weren't so great as I expected. He didn't burst into flames or nothing, and we didn't even sense him cross the border. Thought it might be something more mystic than just a line in the sand." Olly said, looking a little disappointed.

"I'm sure Leda would have been happy if her father spontaneously combusted." I said.

"I guess." He said with a shrug.

"So what was the outcome?"

"We all found the GT guilty of intending to harm Leda, so now they have to do community service with Phill and counselling with Auntie Nina."

"So rehabilitation?" I translated.

"Yep. But if they fail, then it's up to Jane." Olly said darkly.

"What does Tony think of that?" I asked, feeling shocked and maybe a little bad for the GT.

"That was his idea." Olly said gravely.

"Whoa!" I gasped, wondering if there was anything I could ever do that would make Dad mad enough to hand me over to Jane. Then I dismissed it as a true possibility. Knowing my cousin Tony, he was more likely bluffing. Hoping the threat of Jane was enough to curb their usual devil-may-care attitude and that they'd take this whole thing seriously. I hoped his bluff would work, but while Lydia might comply, I couldn't help but wonder if in a moment of annoyance at the restrictions Astrid would call his bluff.

"So how are you?" Olly asked, and I realised I'd gone quiet for at least half a minuet and he was trying to move our conversation onto something else.

"Good. I mean, apart from missing you like crazy." I said.

"Yeah. Me too." He said with a sad sigh.

"So I got a remedy for that." I said, trying to keep the smile off my face.

"You do?" Olly asked.

"Yeah. I need me some time on the Res. Or at least close to it. That's why next week I'll be camped out at Rose Cottage." I stated.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Olly asked.

"It's the cottage that was given to Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward as a wedding gift." I replied.

"The one up by the Cullen House?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"You'll be there? With your parents?" He asked carefully.

"They'll come make sure I'm settled in, then I'm on my own until the end of the summer." I told him with a smile.

"Really?" Olly asked, sounding awed.

I nodded. Grinning.

"Cool!" He said enthusiastically, before adopting more cool tones when he asked, "So when you coming?"

"I should be there Wednesday. I'll let you know once I'm there." I promised.

"I can't wait." Olly said with a grin.

"Me neither. We can go running the Res."

"We can do that, but since we'll be on my turf I can show you a real good time. Maybe we can catch that movie since I'll have my own money." He said firmly.

"Yeah." I agreed a little downbeat since I could catch a movie here.

"And more Quileute specific stuff." He said solemnly.

"That would be great." I said feeling a whole lot better as I played with the band on my wrist.

Olly sighed and reached toward the screen, possibly running his finger down my face on his screen.

"Can't wait till you're actually here in front of me." He whispered.

"I'm counting the hours." I admitted.

"Me too." Olly said, "Though now I'm gonna have to think of something to distract Silver a while."

"He can hang with us." I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but we'll want some alone time." Olly said, looking a little uneasy about what he actually meant in case I'd chew him out for it, but I wanted alone time with Olly too.

"And I don't think he'll begrudge you that." I said, skirting a direct response, we could talk boundaries in person.

"I guess."

"I just wish I had a best friend who knew our world, but I haven't." I said out loud, and I hadn't even realised that was something I wanted.

"Silver won't be alone forever." Olly said authoritively, then I turned my head quickly as my bedroom door burst open and Alfie ran in and bounced up behind me on the bed before I could stop him.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Yeah." I replied, not embarrassed one bit and that seemed to confuse my brother for a moment, he was past the 'girls have cooties phase' but not the admitting to having a boy/girlfriend stage yet.

"Ok." Alfie said and looked at the screen.

"Alfie this is Olly. Olly, this is my little bro Alfie." I said as I hugged him down into the camera view.

"Cool. I've heard a lot about you. Did you have fun at camp?" Olly asked.

"Sure, sure." Alfie said, screwing up his face a little. "Are you really Keelie's boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Are you kind to her?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah." Olly replied.

"And you treat her right?" Alfie asked and I had to wonder if he had a list or something.

"Alfie!" I snapped before he went too far.

"Sorry. I just, that's what brothers is supposed to ask their sister's boyfriends right? Making sure they're not dodgy?" Alfie directed at me, but it was Olly who answered.

"Yep. Makes you a good brother looking out for your sister."

Alfie beamed and his hand brushed my wrist and he remembered my band cause he'd asked me about it. He lifted my arm till the band showed on the screen.

"You made this right?" He asked.

"Yep."

"I made one in camp. But I gave that to Christen and she gave hers to me. Burgess wasn't happy about that and threw it in the lake, but I got it back." Alfie said firmly.

"Glad to hear." Olly said.

"Yeah. He didn't think I could swim cause I'm only nine and he's fourteen and can't even swim, but please! I was born swimming."

"It's true. Mom wanted to try a birthing pool." I explained and Alfie nodded.

"If you ever come to the Res you'll have to come up to the lake with me and the other wolves." Olly said.

"You're a wolf like Dad?" Alfie asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Keelie's wolf." Olly said, smiling as he used my words.

"Cool. I hope I'm a wolf. I mean it would be ok if I get to have an ice sword, but I would like being a wolf more." Alfie said.

"Well who knows? Maybe in the future." Olly observed.

"If I am a wolf will I be in your pack?"

"If you pick my alpha." Olly said. "But we can talk more about this later. I need to get going now. Silver wants me to crash the Freaks rehearsal with him."

"Ok. Give my love to them all and tell Leda I hope she's ok." I said.

"Will do." Olly promised. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Same time. Same place." I said with a smile.

"Bye."

"Bye." I said, and hit the call end.

"He seems nice." Alfie said.

"He is."

"Good." Alfie said with a nod. "So if he's a wolf and he's your wolf, does that mean you're imprinted like Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's good that he's nice cause you'll be married one day and it would suck if he was a jerk like Burgess."

"Definitely." I agreed and gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

* * *

 **Robyn**

Time was getting on and we hadn't really discussed much about the trial. Leda had just wanted to practice. After a few hours I managed to convince her that we needed a break and we needed food. I 'd suggested the guys head out and get us some pizza. Closest place was in Forks, which would give me and Leda enough time to have a talk without the guys there. It took a little coaxing, but she finally told me about it, after I said I'd get it out of Addie later if she didn't tell, and I couldn't believe the reason.

"So let me get this straight? They did it as a prank?" I demanded.

"The GT do have a sense of humour." Leda said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but there's pranks and then there's reckless endangerment to life." I replied.

"They're being punished. I hope they won't do it again." Leda said flatly.

"I'd hope they wouldn't do it, period." I said. "So what's the punishment?"

"Community service and therapy."

"That doesn't seem enough to me." I said, cause seriously, the GT were out of control.

"It seems too excessive to me." Leda argued. "Perhaps if I hadn't panicked…"

"Don't." I said firmly, cutting her off. "It's not your fault. I know how intense the GT can be."

"But would you run from them?" Leda asked.

"Well no." I admitted and Leda gestured like I'd proved her point. "But then I wouldn't get far if I did. All I could really do in that situation is hope Addie feels my agitation and come to my rescue in time."

"You would have stood your ground." She said, not willing to accept it.

"Hell no. I'd shit myself. Two giant ass wolves charging at me? You really think my gift of the gab would help me then?" I demanded.

Leda shrugged.

"Whatever, if they think that's a good prank they need to grow up and get a clue. Maybe a little hard work and talking about their feelings will help them realise it." I said feeling a little annoyed that she was trying to put her more on herself than the GT.

"I hope you're right."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Although I would have preferred to ignore it." She murmured.

"What if they really hurt someone in the future because you ignored them?" I asked. "And you know, you can ignore it now, forget about it and not have to worry about them doing more."

"That is a point." Leda said looking a little happier. "And I can ask it of others not to bring it up again."

"And I'll make sure they don't." I promised.

"Thank you." Leda said and hugged me.

"And the boys are back just in time." I said, as I sensed Addie nearby.

"Yes." Leda agreed, and I wondered a little how aware of Loki she was.

Then the boys entered with the pizzas. We sat around the table on the floor to share out the pizzas. Olly and Silver entered, wanting to get a free concert as usual.

"You wanna join us for pizza?" Loki asked.

Olly and Silver looked unsure.

"There's enough to go around." Addie stated and that seemed to be what the boys needed to squeeze themselves in at the table and grab a piece of pizza each.

"So when are you boys running for real?" I asked.

"Not sure. I guess that's up to Tony." Olly answered.

"We need to prove we're our own pack first." Silver added.

"Not to mention agree on an alpha." Olly said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't it be Loki?" I asked.

"Doesn't go by seniority." Loki replied. "It goes by draw. We'll know who the alpha is when we run some more."

"I believe I cut your run short last night?" Leda asked.

"It's not like there was much to do anyway. You actually relieved the usual boredom." Silver said.

"It's usually pretty quiet." Loki said. "I think Dad was about to send us in anyway."

"No point having a gazillion of us out there when there's no trouble." Olly put in.

"I wonder when we will go out just us?" Addie mused.

"I guess whenever you feel ready." Loki stated.

"Ok." Addie said looking thoughtful.

"So, you guys practicing more tonight?" Silver asked once we'd finished the pizzas.

"For another hour, but then I should return home before Papa worries." Leda said.

"An early night might be for the best anyway." I said.

The others agreed as we got to our feet.

Silver and Olly gathered up the pizza boxes while us Freaks got our instruments. We practiced for another hour, Olly and Silver listening in as usual and looking like they were enjoying it. Then we shut up the hut for the night and split up since Loki was going to stay up with Leda. Apparently Alec was letting up on them a little. I wasn't so stupid to hope Liza would do the same; Addie and me were still under age. I know, Leda and Loki are younger than us, but not really. Dhampir were strange like that.

I wanted to talk to Addie, but if we stayed out it was likely Olly and Silver would hang around and this was something I had to ask him out of the earshot of the others. I decided I'd be brave and ask Liza if it would be ok for me to sit up in Addie's room to talk for an hour before we hit the hay.

When we got in Liza and Mal were sharing a quiet night on the sofa with a bottle of wine as they watched TV. They may have been taking advantage of an empty house too because they moved a little as we entered the room, and I was pretty sure they were breaking from a kiss.

"We weren't expecting you back so soon." Liza said after clearing her throat and she was blushing a little.

"Leda and Loki wanted an early night." Addie said.

"A very early night." Mal said as he checked his watch, and I saw this as my chance.

"Yeah. We really could have stayed out a little longer, but the rain's picking up so we headed in." I said. "But since it's so early is it ok if we sit in Addie's room and talk a while?"

"As long as you respect our rules I see no reason why you can not." Liza said without even thinking about it. "Do you need any refreshments?"

"We had pizza with the rest." Addie replied. "But maybe we could take some pop up?"

"By all means." Liza replied.

We went back to the kitchen to grab a can of coke each then made our way upstairs to Addie's room. We had beanbags in one corner where we used to hang out when we were just friends. This is where we sat now, although now we sat closer, Addie with his arm around me. This was not breaking the rules.

"I think you want to talk to me about something." Addie said as he brushed my shoulder with his thumb.

"Yeah." I said. "Are you Alpha?"

"No. Yeah. Maybe." Addie said, and he shrugged before taking a gulp of his drink. "It's a little confusing because I'm really not ready to be Alpha, I haven't been a wolf that long, but last night the others, well they kind of fell in behind me when Loki went to check on Leda, and I don't think it's because I'm Beta. I think it was cause Loki wasn't there and they wouldn't hurt his feelings."

"Ok. So what's the draw they were talking about?"

"It's basically what indicates the order of the pack. You instinctively know who Alpha is by the draw. All the other wolves feel it but the only person I feel it to is Granny Essie." He whispered.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"That I might be on the same level as Uncle Tony and Auntie Tina." He replied, still whispering.

"And you're worried about that." I realised, well I could feel it through our wolfy bond.

"Yeah. I'm only sixteen and I got no experience as a wolf. What right have I to lead them?" He said, sounding a little panicked.

"I don't know. I think you got more experience than Silver and Olly at least."

"They've been wolf for years." Addie said dismissively.

"Yeah, but what experience have they got? When was the last time they actually faced a vampire?" I asked.

"I don't think they ever have." Addie said as he frowned a little.

"And you did. You took on a lot of vamps on your own." I reminded him.

"Adrian was there."

"Still, you and one vamp against a lot of them. And didn't you take charge? Making sure Thea and Mischa were ok?"

"Well yeah, but it was life or death. I didn't even have time to think."

"But you took charge." I stated and Addie shrugged. "Being a leader isn't about wanting it, it's about being fit for purpose. A leader doesn't boss people around, but they take charge when the time is right. And come on, you've always had a way of convincing people to follow you."

"Really?" He asked, sounding doubtful.

"You got us all to be in your band didn't you?"

"I don't know about that. Me and Leda talked about starting a band and Loki wanted in. You were a very good bassist and fit well with us."

"But you all made me feel welcome, and you are band leader." I said firmly.

"I don't know if that's really the same thing, but I need to run a little more before I'll feel comfortable really leading them."

"But maybe you won't have to force it. I was thinking about it a little last night because there was a point where Loki, Olly and Silver seemed to fall in line and chorus you."

"They did?" He asked, sounding confused.

"You didn't notice?" I asked, not quite believing it.

"No." He said, and shook his head.

"Well it happened."

"I believe you, but I didn't notice." Addie replied.

"Ok. Well if it happens in the future I'll let you know telepathically."

"Thanks." He said and kissed my temple.

 _Careful or Liza won't let me come in your room again._ I warned.

 _I'll behave._ Addie replied.

 _You'd better._ I thought toward him, nudging him with my shoulder before I snuggled in under his chin so I could just enjoy being held by him.

 _It's just as nice cwtching up with you anyway._ Addie thought as he pulled me in closer and rested his chin on my head.

We stayed there a while just cwtching, as Addie would say, without much of a care in the world.

* * *

 **Loki**

"I'll just go pack my bag." I said to Leda as we passed the front of my house and tugged her in that direction.

"No!" Leda said firmly and stopped dead, causing me to stop too unless I wanted to hurt her.

"I'll need to get some PJs and some clean clothes for tomorrow. I know Alec's given me the go ahead to stay up with you, but I don't think he'll let me if I sleep in the nude."

"Can I sit in the car while you get them?" She asked, giving me a pleading look with her big turquoise eyes.

"Mom and Dad won't mind you coming in." I said gently as I stroked a piece of her hair back behind her ear.

"I know. But the GT are under house arrest and it would not do for me to taunt them." She said sadly.

"You won't be taunting them." I assured her.

"Still. Please?" She asked pouting slightly and giving me puppy dog eyes, and I couldn't resist.

"Ok." I said as I got my keys from my pocket. "Go sit in the car. I won't be long. But I'm driving."

"Of course. It's your car." She said, smiling and I felt a little better about that.

"I won't be long." I promised her and kissed her before I went into the house.

I rushed to my room and started packing my bag. I just threw in whatever and hoped I got what I needed. I sensed Astrid behind me and turned to frown at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Going up to lover-girl's house?" She asked menacingly.

"Why? You jealous?" I shot back.

"Nah. Just think you owe me. I'll take a hundred bucks." She said.

"For what?" I demanded.

"Alec wouldn't be letting you stay up if it weren't for me."

"Ast! What are you doing?" Lydia demanded as she crowded into my door too. "We're in enough trouble as it is without you trying to extort money out of our baby brother."

"He's got it. Not like he has to save up for his house no longer." Astrid said with a snort.

"I haven't got time for this." I said as I went to push past, but Astrid got in my way, although Lydia did back up to the door of their room.

"What you gonna do?" Astrid demanded.

" _ **Get out of my way!"**_ I growled, and without thinking about it I put the full force of my mind behind it.

Astrid grinned and went to say something, but then looked confused as she turned away from me and marched up to her bedroom door and stepped inside past a shocked looking Lydia.

"Did you just?" She trailed off.

"I didn't mean to." I said as I headed to the bathroom. "I didn't even know it would work."

"We are the lesser fangs." Lydia said, looking down at the floor.

"No you're not." I said, stopping in front of her, feeling bad for her.

"Even Boo is more powerful than us and he's not even a Black." Lydia said bitterly.

"Maybe you should grow up a little and your powers will manifest." I said, but Lydia gave me an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry." I said, "but honestly, I think this is something you need to discuss with Nina. She's neutral, but as for me…"

"I hurt your love." Lydia said sadly.

"She hurt herself." Astrid called from their room and Lydia looked behind her uncertainly.

 _Lyd, you don't have to follow Ast all your life. You're your own person. I know you know that._ I thought toward her, then stepped into the bathroom to grab my toothbrush.

Lydia was still standing in her doorway and she frowned a little as I passed her.

"Have a good night." She said quickly before ducking into her room and closing the door before I could respond.

I took a breath before I went to the family room where Mom and Dad were sat in a mental conversation that Dad was blocking from us kids. Guess that's why they didn't hear Ast.

"Mom. Dad." I said and they looked toward me. "I'm heading up to Leda's now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Have fun." Mom said.

"Any messing from Alec and you signal me." Dad said seriously.

"Will do." I promised before saying another goodbye, and heading to my car.

Leda was sat in the passenger seat and she'd turned on the music. I let her know gently with my mind that I was approaching the car and opened the door and threw my bag into the back. I climbed in and Leda smiled at me as she held out my keys.

"Thanks." I said as I took them.

Leda leaned in and kissed me before settling back into her seat.

I started the engine and pulled away.

"This is gonna be different." I said.

"Yes. We'll be staying at my place for once." She said. "Although I think I will prefer when we can stay at our place."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"So I think that once Papa has said whatever it is he needs to say we will look over those houses."

"Ok. And we'll have to figure out a good time for us to go view the ones we prefer."

"That would be amazing, but when can we go?" Leda asked.

"It'll have to be after work, but I'm sure we can work something out." I said.

"What about if you are running?"

"I don't think we'll be running alone yet so if there is a clash I'm sure Dad won't mind me turning up a little late." I reasoned.

"I suppose it will be for something important."

"Yeah." I agreed, then I felt my stomach roll a little as I turned onto Leda's drive. "And now for something completely different." I said.

"You've slept up before."

"Yeah. But we were kids and it was me you and Addie and we were just friends. It's a little different." I explained, not quite keeping the nervous squeak out of my voice.

"But we can still behave."

"Yeah." I said and nodded as I drew to a stop, but before I could park up properly Alec indicated for me to go around to the back. I guess it would make sense to park in the garage if I was here all night.

I parked in a space next to Leda's car and we climbed out. I grabbed my bag and we headed inside together.

"Hi darlings, are you hungry?" Kitty asked as we entered the big open plan downstairs.

"We had pizza with the others." Leda replied and I nodded to confirm it.

"Ok. If you need any snacks later be sure to come get some."

"Thank you." Leda said.

"Elfleda?" Alec called from the sofas.

"Yes Papa?" Leda replied as we walked to the sofas but didn't sit down.

"We won't discuss anything tonight, I know you don't want to." Alec said sombrely. "Therefore I won't say anything more. I know you are home safe and I'm sure there are things you wish to discuss with Loki so you may go to your room."

I felt the relief flood through Leda's mind as she went to hug Alec, then pulled me up the stairs to her room. I felt a little awkward as we entered, a little like the first time I came in here after we first got together. Leda glanced up at me and giggled as she tugged me further into the room.

"Come on, we can sit on the sofa and use my old laptop to view the houses." Leda said as she led me over to the sofa.

I dropped my bag by the side before dropping into the seat. Leda went rooting around in the bottom of her wardrobe before she came back with her laptop. She had an old TV table at the side of the sofa, which she pulled in front of her to put the laptop on.

It took a while for it to boot up because she hadn't used it in almost a year. In that time she slipped her hand into mine and leant her head against my shoulder.

"I thought you had printouts." I said.

"I do. But if we scan the QR code for the houses we like on paper we can take a virtual tour online." She replied.

"Get a feel for it before we go have a look for real?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"That is the only reason I was bringing my laptop in the first place yesterday." Leda replied.

"I did wonder about that." I said, since Leda wasn't the type to be glued to her tech.

Once the laptop was booted up, Leda made sure her phone could still connect before she started scanning the QR codes and we started taking the tours. There was about twenty houses altogether and after an hour we managed to narrow it down to five.

"I'll ask Kitty how we should proceed tomorrow." Leda said, stretching and yawning. "I'm ready for sleep. How about you?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I'll go dress in my pyjamas in the bathroom then you may use it after me."

When Leda went to change I dug my own pyjamas and toothbrush from my bag. She wasn't long and she came out wearing a pair of silk effect pyjamas that were a bronze colour that went well with her hair and eyes.

I went into the bathroom, cleaned my teeth and changed. I balled up my clothes and wasn't sure what to do with them. I guess I could take my clean clothes out my bag and stuff the dirty ones inside. I stepped back into Leda's bedroom. She'd turned down the covers but was sitting on the edge of the bed.

I smiled at her as I went to dump my clothes in my bag then went to stand next to the bed. Leda stood up and took my hand as she kissed me lightly on the lips. Then she got into bed, scooting over until there was enough room for me to get in too. I went and turned out the light, finding my way in the darkness by following Leda's mind.

I climbed into bed with her and lay back, pulling up the covers. Leda put a hand to my cheek and kissed my lips before she settled down onto my chest. I pulled her in closer and sighed as I settled back into the pillows and breathed in her scent as she twisted her fingers into my hair.

"Goodnight Loki." She whispered.

"Night Lee." I whispered back and brushed my fingers down her back before I began to drift.

I was on the edge of sleep when I sensed a mind outside the door. I let my mind flow out so I didn't disturb Leda. It was Alec and he was listening at the door. I let out a sigh like I would if I was sleeping, then let myself snore. Not forcing it, but letting it sound natural. I heard Alec sigh with relief before he moved from the door. I followed his mind downstairs before I let myself really drift to sleep.

 _"Loki. You've come into my dream." I heard Leda say, and I opened my eyes to find that I was in the summer meadow where her mother lived._

 _"Yeah." I said._

 _"I hoped you would." She said and hugged me tightly._

 _"You did?" I asked as I hugged her back._

 _"Yes. Just we two and no one else for an eternity." She sighed happily._

 _"What about your mother?" I asked._

 _"She's out." Leda stated._

 _"How do you work that?"_

 _"I informed her that I wished to spend some time with you and she agreed to hang out in my deeper subconscious." Leda explained._

 _"She can do that?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Cool." I said, before I frowned. "You're not gonna lose her?"_

 _Leda shook her head._

 _"That's ok then." I said and relaxed. "I just don't want you to lose your connection to her."_

 _"That will never happen. A girl will always need her Mama."_

 _"Good." I said as I sat back and a chair appeared behind me as I pulled Leda up into my lap. "How come you want me alone in here?" I asked._

 _"So we can at least snog without Papa listening in."_

 _"You knew he was there?" I asked._

 _"He was really there?" Leda asked with alarm as she pulled away and looked up shocked into my eyes._

 _"Not all night. Only just now when I was drifting. I started snoring and he went back downstairs."_

 _"But he was still checking up on us?" Leda asked looking worried._

 _"Well we didn't say goodnight. Maybe he was coming to see if we needed anything then realised we were already asleep."_

 _"You're lying." Leda said flatly._

 _"Could be true." I pointed out._

 _Leda looked thoughtful for a moment._

 _"For an easier life I will accept it as truth." She said. "It won't do to be mad with Papa, and I suppose he is allowed a little suspicion."_

 _"It is the first time I've stayed up. I mean since we've been dating."_

 _"Yes. But here on the dreamscape we're free to make out." Leda whispered as she moved her mouth closer to mine._

 _"Then we shouldn't waste time." I replied before closing the kiss._

* * *

 **Leda**

I awoke as the morning sun streamed in through the window. Loki still held me in his arms and I felt wonderful to be waking up in a bed with him. It would be better if it were our own bed in our own house, but I suppose this would do for now.

The shared dream had been wonderful, but now it was morning and time to get up. I sat up and stretched as Loki roused beside me.

"I'll use the bathroom first." I said and kissed him lightly before I got out of bed and went to gather my clothes for the day.

When I emerged from the bathroom ready to dry my hair Loki was waiting with his clean clothes to use the bathroom himself. We kissed lightly in passing and I dried my hair while he showered.

Once we were both showered and dressed we made our way downstairs for breakfast. Mischa was sat in the kitchen eating a big bowl of cereal. She looked up when we entered and frowned. She swallowed her cereal quickly.

"How are you up here?" She directed at Loki.

"I stayed up last night." Loki said.

"What about Alec?"

"He suggested it." I stated as I went to the cupboard to choose my cereal. "What would you like Loki?"

After choosing our cereal we sat down to eat.

"When you heading down today?" Mischa asked.

"In a short while I should imagine. It's Sunday and the day is ours completely."

"Cool. You think I can get a ride down with you? Zoë can't get up here till this afternoon and I don't fancy spending the morning with Adrian."

"If you want." Loki said with a shrug.

"Cool. I'll let Zoë know." Mischa said as she took out her phone.

"Why can't Zoë get up here earlier anyway?" Loki asked.

"She got to help her mom this morning."

"Guess it's her Sunday to help with lunch." Loki said. "Or cooked dinner. It's to do with Uncle Mal's heritage."

This was something I knew of course. I had spent the majority of my childhood in Wales, but I realised the explanation was for Mischa's sake.

"Isn't all dinner cooked?" Mischa asked with a frown.

"I believe it stems from the time when for most working class families food was rather scarce. Through the week it would be basic stew and cold foods taken down the mines, but on a Sunday when all the family could gather, then you could have your feast of meat and veg and gravy. For some it would be the only meat they would have in a week. Hence why it is referred to as cooked dinner."

"I know that feeling." Mischa said sadly and I remembered that despite this modern age Mischa has known true hunger living on the streets.

I wasn't sure what to say to her, but I was saved from that when her phone beeped.

"Wow. I can go help with making the food and then go to dinner?"

"Go." I said.

"But I'm not so good at cooking."

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Merely let Auntie Liza know and she'll teach you accordingly." I informed her.

"I'll do that." She said.

We finished up our breakfast and after cleaning the kitchen we made our way down to the Res. Mischa soon went off to find Zoë, while Loki and I went first to his house so he could drop off his bag, then out to the tree house where we could spend a few hours in solitude before we had band practice.

The day went by uneventful and so did the rest of the week. The GT turned up for their punishment and rehabilitation promptly and I hoped it was a sign of things to come.

* * *

 **Yay. Eternal Freak Show has caught up to the rest of the stories. I'll be updating either Normal or Taste of Paradise next now that I've got this one up to speed.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Gemma x**


End file.
